Zen
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Crossover HP e Weiss Kreuz.O que pode acontecer qdo o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa colidem? Será que os assassinos da Weiss e os jovens bruxos podem impedir que apareça um novo Lorde das Trevas?
1. Quando dois mundos colidem

**Título da Fic:** Zen.

**Anime:** Harry Potter x Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Harry x Draco/Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** Crossover/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Sobrenatural/ Suspense.

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail: Yume Vy e Dany **

**ooOoo**

**ZEN**

**Capítulo I – Quando Dois Mundos Colidem. **

28 de Dezembro. 06:00 Hs. Escócia. Apartamento de Harry Potter.

Harry atravessa a pequena sala ainda sonolento, é como se todos os seus músculos doessem, mesmo aqueles que ele nem imaginava que pudessem doer. Entra desanimado na cozinha, ainda é muito cedo, o sol mal nascera, mas precisa começar a fazer o café da manhã. É seu dia de cozinhar.

Luta contra o sono, tentando se apressar, pega a cafeteira no armário, coloca o pó e liga na tomada. Desde que haviam ingressado no Programa Preparatório de Aurores, há cerca de seis meses, o café substituíra o chá pela manhã.

"_Só assim para agüentar."_ – Pensa e boceja.

O café... Fazem questão de usar a técnica trouxa para prepará-lo, pois nenhuma magia pode reproduzir o efeito da evaporação da água atuando sobre o pó de café brasileiro que compram no mercadinho da esquina.

Lembra com saudade dos tempos de escola, que não estão tão distantes assim... Faz apenas um ano que terminara, logo depois do confronto mortal com Voldemort. _"E eu reclamava do excesso de lições! Que saudade delas!"_, Aquilo nem se compara à estafante rotina de quatro horas de aulas teóricas e quatro horas de treinamento de campo pesado, com muito exercício físico. Isso sem falar dos duelos, que geralmente terminavam com uma nova dor, em um lugar desconhecido do corpo.

E essa rotina só é quebrada quando viajam em missão, acompanhando um auror-orientador, o que não quer dizer que estas missões são boas e isso o faz se sentir agradecido por estas viagens sempre serem em duplas.

"_Ainda bem ou a única voz que eu ouviria o tempo todo seria a do meu orientador me chamando de estúpido ou inútil."_ – Ficara contente em ter Hermione ao seu lado, pois o responsável por eles é o melhor e mais duro auror do curso. Ashler Goldsmith capturara ou enfrentara alguns dos maiores comensais da morte e Harry Potter, para ele, é apenas mais um aluno idiota. E dia após dia deixa isso muito bem claro.

Começa a ouvir ruídos vindos do restante do pequeno apartamento, talvez atraídos pelo cheiro do café que já se espalha pelo ambiente. Só então ele utiliza a magia, dando andamento aos ovos e ao bacon que vão dar energia para o dia cansativo. Logo a mesa está posta, apenas a espera dos demais moradores do apartamento.

Os quatro haviam decidido morarem juntos quando ingressaram no curso, animados e felizes pela honra de terem conseguido aquilo que poucos alcançam. Para ele e Draco o dinheiro não era um grande problema para se estabelecerem na nova cidade, mas Rony teria que desistir da idéia se tivesse que morar sozinho.

"_Eu não teria vindo sem o Ron. Não seria justo."_ – Então decidiram viver os três rapazes e Hermione em um apartamento alugado com três quartos minúsculos. Não havia sido uma adaptação muito fácil, pois os gênios de todos eram muito diferentes.

Draco e Rony custaram a se entender, se conseguirem isso algum dia, mas pelo menos a implicância entre eles diminuíra bastante. Bem, talvez o cansaço tivesse uma grande influência nisso, pois sobrava pouca vontade de brigar quando só se desejava um banho quente e uma cama. Mas esse clima decidira a disposição dos quartos, Ron e Harry dividindo o quarto maior, onde mal cabiam as duas camas de solteiro.

O estranho era ver Draco todo dia ao lado deles, morando junto. _"Nem acredito que fomos inimigos há tão pouco tempo."_ Mas tudo mudara pouco antes da morte de Voldemort, quando o jovem Malfoy arriscara sua vida para salvar o velho inimigo. Enfrentara o seu próprio pai e outros comensais em uma armadilha, o que o tornou odiado tanto pelos aliados do Lorde das Trevas quanto por aqueles que desconfiavam de sua mudança. Só o apoio de Harry convencera as pessoas de que suas atitudes eram autênticas. Afinal, ele vira em seus olhos toda a sinceridade quando se colocara sobre ele para proteger seu corpo já ferido.

"_E ele quase morreu."_ - E a partir desse dia algo mudara na relação dos dois.

"_Não eram as palavras, mas os olhos."_ – Logo depois do ocorrido, seus olhos se cruzavam numa atitude de reconhecimento. O moreno sentira a necessidade de conhecer melhor seu ex-inimigo e ambos passaram a conversar. O que, para eles, fora muito difícil no início.

Demorara até que os insultos se transformassem numa descoberta de quem realmente eram. Algo que estava além das aparências. Falavam de tudo. E com o tempo havia uma eletricidade em seus olhos... Uma cumplicidade que os fazia saber o que pensavam sem dizer qualquer palavra, por isso Harry insistira tanto que ele tentasse ser um auror, apesar da descrença do loiro de que entraria. Daí para dividirem um apartamento, mais para ajudar o Weasley, foi um passo.

- O café já está pronto? Estou desmaiando de sono! – Rony vinha se apoiando nos móveis para conseguir chegar à cozinha. – Ainda mais depois do tombo que levei ontem. Acho que algo está solto aqui na minha bunda.

- Tem algo solto é na sua cabeça, Weasley! – Draco entra na cozinha sob o olhar fuzilante do ruivo. Senta rapidamente a mesa, parecendo bem disposto, apesar das olheiras denunciarem o contrário.

- Você fala isso porque o professor não pega no seu pé nos exercícios. Ele parece ter um prazer sádico de me fazer correr e me exercitar muito mais que os outros. – Reclama.

- É que você está fora de forma. – Um sorrisinho irônico surge nos lábios do loiro. Ele tem um prazer todo especial de provocar Rony, principalmente de manhã.

- Melhor isso do que ser discriminado pelo meu nome. – Ron diz isso, mas se arrepende imediatamente. Sabe que é um assunto delicado e Malfoy olha raivoso para ele. – Desculpa ter dito isso. Eu não quis...

- Quis sim. – O loiro faz menção de se levantar, mas Harry toca seu ombro.

- Parem com isso os dois! Estamos cansados e ainda não tomamos café. – Ele fala alto, sem muita vontade de discutir com os amigos. - E onde está a Mione? Ela ainda não acordou?

- Se o Weasley não ficasse no quarto dela até tarde, quem sabe a pobrezinha não ficasse tão exausta durante o dia. – Draco fala aquilo como uma vingança, pois ainda não deixara de lado a ofensa anterior.

Hermione entra então na cozinha e bate na cabeça loira. Senta-se ao lado de Ron e o beija delicadamente nos lábios. Os olhos dele brilham ao vê-la, como se somente neste momento seu dia começasse. Harry sorri, pois admira a profunda paixão que o amigo sente pela garota.

- Da próxima vez me mantenham de fora da briguinha de vocês dois. Ouviu senhor Malfoy? E, por acaso, Harry e Draco, quando vocês pretendem tirar um final de semana pra saírem e conhecerem umas garotas? – Fala a garota, enquanto olha os dois.

Harry e Draco apenas a observam, ainda em silêncio.

- Eu sei que no curso não há nenhuma menina atraente, mas quem sabe não conhecem alguma garota trouxa em alguma festa? Estou cansada de ver vocês ficarem assistindo televisão em pleno sábado à noite.

_"Ah! Televisão!"_ - Uma das coisas trouxas que os dois mais apreciam.

Não que Harry não conhecesse, mas não tivera qualquer oportunidade de usufruí-la na casa de seus tios. E depois de uma semana cansativa, adorava ficar com Draco assistindo televisão, comendo pipoca ou apenas conversando. É relaxante! E sair para conhecer garotas parecia não atrair sua atenção.

"_Fico muito sem jeito diante delas."_ - Ele prefere a companhia desafiadora do loiro.

- De novo essa conversa, Granger?! Parece nossa mãe. Nem todo mundo tem a energia de vocês dois e eu adoro assistir TV. – Malfoy toma seu café de um gole, o líquido quente parecendo tão confortador. – Mas adoro mesmo quando o Harry faz o café. Forte e energético. Assim dá até pra agüentar as aulas sacais do início do período.

- O brasileiro do mercadinho que ensinou. – O rapaz fica muito contente e corado com o elogio, olha então para o relógio e percebe que a hora corre para eles. – Vamos nos atrasar neste ritmo.

Os quatro se levantam rapidamente, indo para os quartos vestir os uniformes e correr para ver quem entra primeiro no único banheiro. Hermione, surpreendentemente sempre é a mais rápida para se vestir, então os garotos ficam do lado de fora esperando que ela termine diante do espelho. Depois que ela sai, os três têm que correr. Rony é o mais rápido, atendo-se a escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. Por isso, ele e sua namorada sempre partem primeiro do apartamento, desaparatando juntos.

Mas Malfoy jamais sairia sem estar com seu cabelo perfeitamente alinhado e a aparência impecável. Harry não é tão obcecado assim pela aparência, mas fica enrolando para fazer companhia para o amigo. Particularmente nesta manhã está na sua interminável briga com seus rodamoinhos, que mantém seus cabelos sempre de pé.

"_Odeio essa droga de cabelo."_ – Harry resmunga em pensamento.

- ...! – Draco o vê tentando domar os seus fios selvagens e sorri, pega um pouco de gel, espalha na mão e se aproxima.

- Posso tentar ajudar? – Fala bem próximo, fazendo o outro se voltar para ele. – Isso vai segurar um pouco esses cabelos.

Começa a passar delicadamente o gel nos cabelos que resistem bravamente. Ele está bem próximo, a ponto de seus rostos estarem a poucos centímetros de distância. Harry pode sentir o delicioso cheiro do perfume que o outro rapaz usa. _"É o perfume que dei no aniversário dele."_ O moreno até fecha os olhos, se deleitando com a fragrância.

- Não vou deixar igual ao meu. Prefiro você com os cabelos arrepiados! – Diz isso, mas percebe como tal afirmação soa e encara o moreno.

Harry percebe também a conotação das palavras e abre os olhos. Entreolham-se com uma energia tão forte que rapidamente precisam se afastar um do outro. _"Afinal, o que é isso?"_ Os dois ficam corados e perturbados como nunca haviam ficado.

- É melhor irmos, senão chegaremos atrasados. – Harry fala ainda meio trêmulo.

- Tem razão. – Os dois também desaparecem da sala.

**ooOoo**

A sala de aulas é pequena, tendo apenas dez mesas, o número máximo de aspirantes aceitos por ano. Os rapazes estão tentando resistir ao sono enquanto o professor explana interminavelmente sobre o perigo das salamandras da Sérvia. Rony dorme ao lado de Harry, mesmo que seus olhos estejam abertos. O moreno lança um olhar para Draco, sentado na última mesa a sua esquerda.

"_O que foi aquilo que senti? Será que ele sentiu o mesmo?" _– Percebe que o loiro evita olhar para ele, mantendo seus olhos diretamente no pequeno homem que fala sem parar. Em seguida, Harry volta a olhar para a mesa vazia de Hermione. Aproveita um momento em que o professor se distrai e acorda o amigo. Este o olha como se isso ainda fizesse parte de seu sonho.

- Ron, onde está a Mione? – Diz apontando para a mesa que ela geralmente ocupa.

- Foi até a Enfermaria depois da segunda aula. Ela não estava passando muito bem. Ela acha que é o stress.

A expressão do moreno fica ainda mais preocupada. Sua amiga e parceira jamais faltaria a uma aula. Nem que estivesse morrendo. Isso o perturba, pois significa que é bem mais que um mal estar. Ele só desperta de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrir. Um aluno das turmas avançadas entra e entrega um bilhete ao professor, saindo logo em seguida. O homem idoso o lê devagar e volta-se para os alunos, claramente procurando por alguém. Sorri ao descobrir quem procura.

- Senhor Potter, seu mestre o chama na sala dele. Pode ir. – Olha novamente para o bilhete e parece procurar novamente pela sala. Faz um meneio de cabeça e fecha a expressão, com profunda insatisfação. Volta-se novamente para o quadro negro e volta a dissertar sobre as salamandras, de costas para os alunos.

Harry treme ao ouvir isso e olha para os amigos com apreensão. Nunca é boa coisa quando seu mestre o chama. Ele se levanta e começa a andar até a porta. Ao passar por Malfoy, este olha para ele desejando sorte. Sorri em agradecimento e sai resignado.

**ooOoo**

Ashler Goldsmith é um homem de meia idade, muito branco, ligeiramente careca, sem meias palavras e gentilezas. Para ele tudo é _"preto e branco, sem matizes de cinza"_ como costuma dizer aos seus aprendizes. Ao ver Potter entrar não consegue disfarçar a insatisfação.

- E a senhorita Granger? Pedi que os dois viessem a minha sala. – Faz um sinal de impaciência ao apontar a cadeira para que o garoto se sente à frente de sua mesa.

- Soube que ela está na Enfermaria. – Fala meio indeciso, sem saber se revelar o paradeiro da garota fora uma decisão acertada.

- Que droga! Então vou ter de me contentar com você mesmo por enquanto. – Harry sempre se sente um lixo diante de seu orientador. – Vou explicar pra você a natureza de nossa nova missão. Preste bem atenção.

O homem procura entre os papéis sobre sua mesa o relatório da missão, mas parece um tanto perdido. _"O trabalho dele não deve ser nada fácil." _O rapaz sabe o quanto ele é ocupado, sendo o coordenador dos aurores-orientadores e entende o acúmulo de trabalho que tantos papéis revelam.

- Pronto, aqui está. Vamos para o Japão desta vez.

- Japão, senhor?! Não é um pouco fora da nossa jurisdição? – Diante dele Harry se esforça por parecer mais inteligente. Não que não se ache esperto, mas o homem o deixa tão nervoso que sempre acaba falando tudo errado.

- Sim, bastante fora, mas eles fizeram um pedido de ajuda. A luta contra os comensais foi muito difícil por lá e sobraram poucos aurores mais graduados. A maioria dos que restaram são inexperientes. Então pediram por minha ajuda em especial.

O homem parece orgulhoso de tal honraria, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação ao dizer isso a seu famoso aluno. O garoto sorri sem graça, mas de forma a parecer que está tão orgulhoso quanto seu orientador por essa honra. O homem então volta a olhar para o relatório em suas mãos.

- Vamos caçar mais um comensal da morte que escapou. Ele foi responsável pela morte de muitos aurores japoneses e tem conseguido muito poder no país. Tem agido no mundo bruxo, mas muito pior, tem alcançado muito êxito atuando no mundo trouxa. Por isso tem causado tanto estrago. Tornou-se um mafioso e tem comercializado uma nova droga, extremamente viciante, que na verdade é uma potente poção inventada por ele.

- Parece uma missão bastante perigosa.

- E é. Vamos precisar tomar muito cuidado. Ainda mais estando assim entre os dois mundos. Temos que evitar que trouxas se envolvam.

Hermione então entra na sala, ainda bastante pálida. O professor olha para sua aluna favorita e sorri, mas logo disfarça a animação com uma expressão de insatisfação. A garota olha desanimada para o amigo e senta-se a frente da mesa.

- Ainda bem que se dignou a apresentar-se na minha sala. Não gosto de ficar esperando por aprendizes.

- Desculpe, professor. Isso não se repetirá. – Ela diz isso de cabeça baixa. Harry estranha o leve tremor em sua voz.

- Temos uma missão muito importante e temos que nos preparar. – O homem já está animado.

- Não posso ir. Sinto muito. – Sua voz sai baixa, falhada.

Os dois olham para ela com surpresa. A garota continua ali, sentada, de cabeça baixa. O amigo então percebe que o tremor não é apenas em sua voz, as mãos da garota tremem também. Nunca a vira assim tão quieta e isso o preocupa ainda mais.

- Como assim!? Não pode ir? Você é minha aprendiz e eu decido se você vai ou não. – Dessa vez o homem está autenticamente irritado.

- Fui proibida de atividades externas, como as nossas missões. – Ela levanta a cabeça e o encara. Harry conhece aquele olhar. É decepção, pois essas missões são o que a garota mais aprecia no curso, na busca frenética para ser a mais jovem auror-orientador da história do Ministério.

- Mas por quem? Ou melhor, por quê? – O mestre já começa a se exaltar, o que acontece sempre que é contrariado.

- Tenho que me ater às atividades do curso normal até que o bebê nasça.

_"Grávida!?!" _Essa sim é uma notícia que quase faz os dois homens presentes caírem da cadeira. A extremamente inteligente e ambiciosa Hermione está grávida? E ela não se protegia contra tal possibilidade? Ambos olham para ela com um ar de incredulidade. Podiam esperar qualquer motivo, menos esse.

- Mas... Você... Senhorita Granger, por acaso você não se protege? – O constrangimento do homem é evidente.

Ela fica calada. Não parece ser um assunto que deseje discutir com seu orientador, apenas se levanta e sai, sem sequer pedir a permissão para se retirar. Seu orientador ainda não sabe o que dizer, olha para Harry e novamente para a porta, balbuciando algumas palavras sem nexo, tal é sua surpresa.

- E agora? Vou ter de escolher outro aluno para participar da missão. – Pára alguns instantes pensando nos demais, os olhos perdidos no ar. – Quem sabe o senhor Weasley?

- Acho que não mestre. Ele é a segunda peça participante dessa surpresa e duvido que ele tenha concentração para isso.

- Mas quem eu... – Seus olhos tentam visualizar os alunos dessa turma e não consegue encontrar alguém a altura da melhor aluna que este curso já vira.

- Mestre, e o senhor Malfoy?

- Não! Absolutamente não. – A voz dele denota indignação com a sugestão de seu aprendiz. Isso incomoda a Harry profundamente.

- Mas, depois de Hermione, ele tem sido o melhor aluno da turma. É esforçado e o orientador dele tem feito relatórios elogiosos. – Um nó na garganta dificulta sua fala.

- Senhor Potter, melhor do que ninguém, você deveria saber que o sangue sempre fala mais alto. Não confio nele. Pode ser um bom aluno e ser elogiado por seu orientador, mas também, quem dá atenção à opinião de Rocheford? Nem pensar.

O rapaz sente raiva de seu orientador nesse momento. _"Quem é ele para julgar Draco?"_ Sente-se mais incomodado por aquele homem estar falando do loiro dessa forma do que sente quando o chama de idiota. Esforça-se para acalmar-se e encarar o orientador.

- Eu confio nele plenamente. Estive presente quando enfrentou o próprio pai em duelo, apenas pra me salvar. Eu estava lá e sei muito bem que não foi uma encenação! Ele só precisa de uma oportunidade para provar o seu valor. Além disso, se a missão é perigosa, gostaria de ter alguém forte como ele a nosso lado.

Goldsmith o encara com desconfiança. Ele procura alguma razão secreta para ser um defensor tão ferrenho de um ex-inimigo, mas percebe que as palavras do aprendiz são sinceras. Potter realmente acredita no que diz.

- Muito bem. Vou dar uma chance para o seu amigo, mas se ele agir errado, você também será expulso do curso. Está preparado para arriscar seu futuro por ele?

- Sim, mestre. Mas sei que isso não vai acontecer.

**ooOoo**

Harry coloca sua mala no centro da sala e vai até a cozinha. Sua amiga de tantas aventuras está sentada, ainda de roupão, pois acabara de acordar. Ela não parece nada feliz. Senta-se diante dela e segura sua mão.

- Como você está? – Há um profundo carinho em suas palavras.

- Estou bem. – Mas seu rosto não diz o mesmo que suas palavras.

- Sei que um filho atrapalha seus planos, mas...

- Harry, não quero que você pense mal de mim. Não estou arrasada por estar grávida. Sabe, não tenho o direito de culpar a criança quando o erro foi meu. Nessa correria toda e com o cansaço, negligenciei a regra primária. Agora tenho de assumir as conseqüências. É só que vou ter de repensar toda minha vida.

- Mas não quer dizer que terá de desistir de sua carreira tão sonhada por causa da criança.

- Eu sei. E nem vou. Mas mesmo assim vou ter de sentar e repensar tudo.

- E o Rony? Como ele reagiu?

- Incrivelmente, ele reagiu tão bem que até me espantei. Ficou assustado no começo, mas já me cercou de tantos cuidados que vou acabar socando ele. Acho que está curtindo a experiência mais do que eu. – Isso faz os dois sorrirem. Essa atitude é bem do Rony mesmo. Em muitos pontos ele se parece muito com sua mãe.

- Mas você vai continuar as aulas de campo e duelos?

- Sim. Colocaram um feitiço de proteção especial em mim e vou poder fazer tudo normalmente. Só as missões que estão proibidas. Pena! Essa missão parece ser um grande desafio.

- Desafio é agüentar nosso orientador sem você presente. – A admiração dele por sua aprendiz favorita faz com que se esqueça de criticar Harry. Mas só de vez em quando.

- Mas o Draco vai estar lá. Ele vai ser o centro da atenção.

- Coitado! Tenho até pena dele nas mãos do Goldsmith. Sabe que o homem diz o que pensa, invariavelmente. Sei que vai destilar veneno sempre que possível.

- Mas se o Malfoy conseguir provar o seu valor para um orientador que deseja que ele falhe... Sei que o Draco vai conseguir. Se há alguém que pode enfrentar o Goldsmith e ser tão arrogante quanto o próprio, esse é o nosso amigo. – Riem ao pensar como os dois homens às vezes são tão parecidos. O loiro entra na cozinha, já pronto para sair.

- Estão rindo do quê? – Como sempre, ele é desconfiado.

- De você, se quer saber. – Hermione o encara. – Ficamos com pena de você com nosso orientador, mas acho que deveríamos ter pena dele.

O rapaz não parece aceitar muito bem a piada, mas não pode negar que está muito nervoso com essa missão. Não pelo perigo, mas pela perspectiva de trabalhar com o bruxo que se opusera formalmente a sua entrada no curso. _"Vou provar que ele que está errado."_ Ainda assim a apreensão faz seu estômago doer.

- Cuide do Harry por mim. – A garota se levanta e toca seu braço. – E se cuide também.

- E você cuide bem desse be... – Ela percebe seu constrangimento por ter sido gentil. Ela sorri com a necessidade dele de sempre ser durão e insensível - Digo, bem, cuide para o Weasley não mexer nas minhas coisas enquanto eu estiver fora.

- É melhor irmos logo. Dê um abraço no Ron quando ele acordar. – Harry a abraça forte e os dois rapazes desaparatam do meio da sala.

**ooOoo**

29 de Dezembro. 02:00 Hs. Tóquio. Koneko no Sume Ie.

A Koneko é uma famosa floricultura, muito popular principalmente entre as garotas que freqüentam a loja, mas estas nem sempre vão àquele comércio para comprar flores... O real intuito das ginasiais e colegiais está em contemplar os belos rapazes que trabalham naquele local, que a propósito, são quatro... E as garotas se dividem ao tentar paquerá-los...

O mais fechado entre eles é Aya Fujimiya... O belo rapaz possui vinte anos, tem 1,78 m de altura, cabelos vermelhos num tom cereja, liso, com uma franja fina e alguns fios maiores que são mais longos ao lado do rosto, sua pele branca e macia não possui marcas... Seus olhos finos são de um tom violeta, bem brilhante, que encanta quem os vê, mas também pode exercer medo de acordo com o humor de seu dono. Seu caminhar é como o de um felino... Elegante e silencioso. Aya é simplesmente... Misterioso!

O mais charmoso e galante é Yohji Kudou... Um belo playboy de vinte e um anos, cabelos loiros quase chegando ao ombro, tem 1,82 m de altura, olhos verdes como esmeralda e um sorriso que encanta e seduz qualquer garota... Mas ao ser indagado se sai com qualquer uma das 'fãs', sua resposta é sempre a mesma... _"Só saio com garotas maiores de dezoito anos"_... O que as deixa bastante... Frustradas!

O esportista entre eles e também ex-jogador de futebol é Ken Hidaka... O belo rapaz de vinte anos possui pele amorenada, 1,75 m de altura, cabelos castanhos com franja, olhos verde-mar ingênuos e amigáveis, além é claro de ter as... Mais bonitas coxas que aquelas garotas já tiveram o prazer de apreciar aos domingos... Quando o jovem joga futebol com os meninos do bairro.

O mais novo entre os quatro é Omi Tsukiyono... O garoto é o único que ainda estuda, tem dezessete anos, sempre com um sorriso alegre em seus lábios finos e delicados. Possui 1,63 m de altura, cabelos loiros sedosos com mechas mel que emolduram uma face de anjo, destacando as duas belas safiras que brilham em seus olhos. Sua inteligência e gentileza se destacam entre todos, e outro atrativo... É o fato de que o jovem está muitas vezes de short, dando as garotas uma visão privilegiada de suas belas pernas.

Com rapazes tão bonitos assim, a Koneko faz jus ao título, que significa algo como 'Morada dos Gatinhos' ou 'Toca dos Gatinhos'. O que as garotas não sabem é que a floricultura é apenas uma fachada e que os belos rapazes não são apenas vendedores de flores e sim... Assassinos profissionais, mas não meros assassinos... Eles são os Weiss!

A Weiss Kreuz é um grupo de jovens assassinos recrutados pela Kritiker, uma organização que elimina o mal que geralmente fica impune, seja por impossibilidade da polícia ou pelo poder dos bandidos. Estes jovens foram escolhidos por terem também, de alguma forma, sido vítimas desse mesmo mal...

Aya sabe... Ele sabe de tudo isso. Tem plena consciência de que a vida que levam é arriscada, mas o ruivo se mantém no grupo, pois faz tudo pela irmã, vítima de um atentado e que no momento está em coma... Desde o assassinato de seus pais pela mão de um maldito multimilionário político, mas que tem envolvimento com o submundo e por isso... Nunca foi preso. Provavelmente sua irmã, que apesar de viva se encontra em estado vegetativo e talvez não acorde, nunca o perdoaria por ter se tornado um assassino, mas uma vez nas trevas... Não se pode mais sair dela!

- ...! – A madrugada já avança e Aya continua ali, sentado no sofá, em completa escuridão.

O belo ruivo de olhos violeta brinca nervosamente com seu relógio de pulso, sua preocupação é genuína. Ele se levanta por alguns instantes e caminha até a janela que dá pra rua, observa a noite fria lá fora, que não está convidando a sair... Tenta manter-se calmo, desejoso de conservar sua habitual frieza, mas está ali sozinho e não precisa sustentar essa máscara.

"_Posso enganar todo mundo, mas não a mim mesmo."_ – Aya é mais passional do que gosta de admitir.

Ultimamente seus sentimentos têm ocupado um espaço incômodo em sua mente que o incomoda, pois ele precisa ser frio para ser um bom líder, ainda mais no trabalho que fazem... Um grupo de assassinos profissionais como o dele, precisa de alguém que os comande nos momentos em que tem que lutar com a contradição de seus sentimentos. Ter piedade pode significar a morte. Decide sentar-se para esperar, o sono tinha deixado de ser seu companheiro desde que essa missão começou.

**ooOoo**

03:15 Hs. Tóquio. Koneko no Sume Ie.

A porta se abre e por ela o jovem de olhos azuis entra devagar. Sente-se cansado e preocupado por ter que acordar cedo para ir à escola... Ele tenta não fazer barulho, pois não quer acordar os seus companheiros. Tira o casaco e pendura no armário de entrada, sua cabeça dói e os pés também... O jovem loiro tira os sapatos e anda pela casa de meias, aproveitando a boa sensação que isso lhe dá. Há algum tempo se sente frustrado, não com sua vida... Apesar de ainda doer muito quando pensa que foi seqüestrado aos seis anos e que seu pai se negou a pagar o resgate... Até agradece ter se esquecido por tantos anos! Mas a sua maior frustração é com...

"_Se pelo menos não pensasse nele o tempo todo..."_ – Caminha na direção da escada e só então percebe que alguém está sentado no sofá. Uma tênue luz vem da janela e pode perceber o corpo esguio que se levanta e vem em sua direção.

- Hoje você demorou, Omi. Não gosto que você vá sozinho neste lugar. – Aya se aproxima devagar, como um gato, observando os cansados olhos azuis. Se o garoto parece bem mais jovem que sua idade real, este ar exausto o rejuvenesce ainda mais.

- Já falamos sobre isso... Ali não há perigo. Estou só me enturmando com o grupo. São um bando de jovens que se reúnem pra beber. – Sorri palidamente, feliz com a preocupação dele. – Não devia ter me esperado.

- É meu papel. Por mim eu estaria lá dando cobertura, nem que fosse de longe. – A postura do líder surge novamente.

- Bem... É o seu papel... – Omi fala decepcionado. - Mas eu disse que não havia problemas. Conheço alguns deles da escola, não que sejam meus amigos, mas são inofensivos. Só que hoje foi compensador...

- Mesmo? – Aya pergunta, enquanto o olha com seriedade.

- Consegui algo! A rave vai ser na véspera de ano novo. E... – O garoto satisfeito tira do bolso um convite dourado. – Tenho um dos convites especiais. Estou dentro!!!

O ruivo sorri satisfeito, enquanto tenta disfarçar a preocupação que isto lhe causa. Omi vai ter de entrar na rave sozinho, já que não permitem a entrada de ninguém acima de vinte anos e mesmo que sigam o localizador do relógio de Omi, vão ter que arranjar uma forma de entrar... Isso não lhe agrada nem um pouco.

"_Se não conseguirmos entrar, ele estará completamente sozinho."_ – E essa situação tem sido dura para o controlado Aya. Ele já percebeu que sua agonia com esta missão vai além do normal... Pode ser o caráter extremamente arriscado do papel assumido pelo loirinho, mas sente que vai além disso.

- Não gosto nada disso. Um de nós precisava entrar com você. Quem sabe o Ken consegue?

- Uma das garotas disse que é impossível entrar sem o convite ou se tiver a idade errada. A amiga dela já tentou e não conseguiu. Vai dar tudo certo. – Omi tenta imprimir tranqüilidade a suas palavras, mas também está receoso. São muitas variantes imprevisíveis e para ele tudo tem de ser muito bem planejado, afinal como perfeccionista do grupo, detesta falha em seus planos...

- Hum... – Aya ainda não está satisfeito.

- Localizamos o lugar onde vai ser a rave e vocês encontram uma forma de entrar. Eu tento descobrir se o mafioso está no local e acabamos com ele. – Omi passa os dedos pelos fios loiros e os arruma atrás da orelha.

- E você já sabe como descobrir se ele está por lá? – Aya se senta na escada que leva aos quartos, olhando o garoto de pé a sua frente. Sabe bem das habilidades dele, seja como arqueiro ou hacker, afinal, Omi é um gênio, mas não consegue deixar de se preocupar.

- Essa garota tem uma amiga que entrou na última. Ela me disse que alguns são selecionados durante a rave pra fazer parte do "Círculo da Morte", onde se tem contato direto com o tal mafioso. Os demais recebem drogas somente depois dessa seleção.

- E essa amiga dela foi chamada pra esse círculo? – Questiona o ruivo.

- Não. Estes nunca mais são vistos. Parece que se tornam parte de uma forma de... Sei lá... Acho que um tipo de harém ou coisa parecida. Pelo menos foi o que um dos guardas disse para ela.

- ...! – Os olhos violeta fitam o chão. Não quer que Omi perceba como isso o deixa perturbado. É um perigo a mais ao qual o garoto irá se expor e...

"_Não quero que ele se machuque."_ – Aya olha para ele novamente, já mais centrado.

- Não se exponha a perigos desnecessários. – Percebe o cansaço claro naquelas safiras e decide deixar a conversa para o dia seguinte. – É melhor você dormir.

Levanta-se, mas permanece no degrau, deixando espaço para que o garoto passe. A luz do corredor de cima iluminando a escada, permitindo que os dois se encarem quando o garoto passa por ele... O ruivo percebe que seu rosto está machucado e o segura pelo braço. Sua expressão se fecha instantaneamente.

- O que foi isso no seu rosto? – O tom de sua voz assume a severidade de quando estão em missão. – Não disse que foi tudo tranqüilo?

- Isso não foi nada. – O arqueiro leva a mão ao rosto. Sente o local úmido e o que vê em seus dedos é sangue. – Alguns garotos brigaram e sobrou um soco pra mim... Acho que deve ter sido algum anel que me cortou.

Aya o puxa pelo braço até a cozinha e acende a luz. Realmente é um pequeno corte, quase imperceptível, mas que ainda sangra um pouco... E ver isso não é agradável a seus olhos de forma alguma. Ele puxa uma cadeira e o faz se sentar.

- Vou cuidar disso. – Pega a maleta de primeiros socorros dentro do armário e coloca sobre a mesa.

- Não precisa. Eu estou bem... – Tenta se levantar, mas o ruivo o empurra de volta.

- Vou desinfetar esse ferimento. Não queira ser mais teimoso que eu.

Isso encerra a discussão. O ruivo segura o rosto do garoto pelo queixo e observa bem o ferimento, o solta e vasculha na maleta procurando o que precisa, molha um algodão com anti-séptico e novamente segura seu rosto.

Aya fica bem próximo, a ponto de Omi poder sentir o cheiro do perfume de rosas que é tão marcante no ruivo. Fecha os olhos por um instante e fica ali, curtindo a delicadeza daquele toque, seu coração acelera apenas por saber que o belo rapaz de olhos violeta está tão próximo e precisa se controlar pra que sua respiração não se altere.

A leve dor causada pelo remédio sobre o ferimento faz Omi abrir os olhos, apenas para encarar os olhos violeta que o observam. Isso o faz corar intensamente, ficando ainda mais envergonhado, pois percebe claramente que o ruivo se surpreendera com essa sua reação involuntária. Desvencilha-se rapidamente do homem a sua frente e fica de pé.

- Eu... Ahn... Estou morrendo de sono. Pre-preciso dormir... Amanhã tenho aula. – O loiro gagueja tanto que se sente ainda mais constrangido com a situação. Sobe a escada correndo, tropeçando em um dos degraus e quase caindo.

- ...! – Aya permanece ali na cozinha, sem saber o que dizer. Viu muito bem como a face angelical tingira-se de vermelho ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

"_O que foi aquilo que vi em seus olhos, Omi? Ou você viu o que sinto de verdade?"_ – O ruivo teme, mais do que tudo, que tenha deixado o garoto constrangido com o fogo que há algum tempo existe dentro dele.

Apaga a luz e fica parado ainda ali, no escuro. Seus pensamentos parecem queimá-lo por dentro. E se... Sobe a escada devagar, procurando em seu interior a coragem de que precisa. Pára diante da porta do quarto de Omi e respira fundo, enquanto olha diretamente para ela... Sem fazer nenhum movimento.

"_Que irônico! Enfrento os bandidos mais perigosos sem hesitação e fraquejo diante da porta de um garoto."_ – Dá alguns passos a frente e chega a segurar a maçaneta da porta, mas perde a coragem. Coloca a outra mão sobre a porta, encosta a testa nela e respira fundo, mas não consegue... Desiste de tentar e se afasta devagar, indo para seu próprio quarto.

Por detrás daquela porta, o loirinho está com as costas encostadas nela. Desejando que ter coragem bastante para voltar àquela cozinha... Quer dizer tudo que sente... Tudo que povoa suas noites e seus dias, aquilo que se tornara mais importante do que tudo.

"_Mas não vou suportar o seu olhar de reprovação."_ – Então se acovarda novamente. Que novidade! Como sempre faz quando está perto dele. Afasta-se da porta e anda devagar em direção à cama, para desabar sobre ela, cansado sim, mas o que mais o incomoda é o calor que o queima por dentro.

Deitado ali, encarando o teto, observando as formas que a luz batendo na janela projeta nele, pode ver o rosto de Aya com nitidez. Aqueles olhos violeta que brilham tão intensamente... Seu perfume, seu corpo, seu toque! Tudo parece parte de uma conspiração para deixá-lo assim, doente de amor e desejo. Ama até sua aparente frieza, a máscara perfeita para o ruivo espadachim, mas percebe o homem passional que existe dentro dele. O homem que já foi um garoto comum, com sonhos e desejos...

Com aqueles olhos solitários em sua mente, o garoto fecha os seus. Quer guardar essa imagem pelo maior tempo possível em sua lembrança, mas o sono começa a se apossar de seu ser. Aqueles olhos começam a se mesclar com lembranças do passado, do presente e... Uma praia paradisíaca. Pronto! O cansaço vence e Omi já está dormindo profundamente em minutos.

**ooOoo**

30 de Dezembro. 11:00 Hs. Tóquio. Aeroporto Internacional.

No salão de desembarque do aeroporto de Tóquio, um estranho grupo de quatro pessoas parece esperar a chegada de alguém. Eles destoam completamente das pessoas a sua volta e parecem meio deslocados naquele lugar, como se tudo isso fosse uma novidade para eles. Observam os telefones públicos, as portas automáticas, tudo que os cerca, o mais velho deles parece ser o único com um pouco mais de familiaridade com o ambiente e observa o monitor que indica os aviões que estão pousando.

Eles se agitam ao ver um homem de meia idade, cabelos levemente grisalhos, um pouco acima do peso, atravessando a porta de desembarque, acompanhado por dois rapazes. Suas vestes não deixam dúvidas de sua origem. O bruxo que comanda o grupo vem até eles e cumprimenta o auror-orientador curvando-se diante dele e, logo em seguida, apertando a sua mão.

- Estamos satisfeitos que tenham vindo! Necessitamos muito de sua ajuda. – O homem realmente parece bastante aflito. Ele se volta para os rapazes com um sorriso. – Qual deles é o famoso Harry Potter?

Isso faz Goldsmith ficar vermelho! É como se estivessem esperando o garoto, na realidade, mas prefere não pensar assim. Afinal, ele venceu mais comensais da morte do que qualquer outro auror. O jovem Potter tivera sorte!

- So-Sou eu, senhor. – Harry fala timidamente e custa a conseguir soltar a sua mão, que o homem agarra e sacode freneticamente. Olha para Draco, que tem um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

Fica até agradecido quando seu orientador afasta o homem dele, mesmo sabendo que não fizera isso pensando em seu bem, mas isso pouco importa no momento, pois continua a não gostar de toda essa atenção. Faz um movimento, afastando-se e empurrando Malfoy junto com ele. Colocam-se a uma distância que considera segura e ficam observando o exótico grupo, que rodeia o auror, que assim se sente satisfeito.

- Ele está adorando isso! – O loiro diz isso entredentes, demonstrando o desprezo que tem por Goldsmith. – Mas percebeu muito bem porque nos chamaram. Queriam você, não ele.

- É melhor nem pensar, pois vou sofrer por causa disso. – Ele olha para o rapaz de expressão cansada a seu lado. – Nossa! Você está precisando de descanso.

- Também... De quem foi a infeliz idéia de virmos dessa primitiva forma trouxa primitiva de viajar? Se fomos da forma tradicional até Sidney, podíamos ter vindo até Tóquio. – O cansaço sempre o deixa irritado e isso é claro em seus olhos cinza.

- Ele temia que nossa vinda pudesse ser detectada de alguma forma se usássemos magia. Não sabemos qual a dimensão dos poderes desse comensal. – Harry não gosta de defender seu orientador, mas seu pensamento nesse caso tem lógica. Ele percebe que Draco se incomoda com sua resposta, mas nada pode fazer quanto a isso. E também está cansado demais para discutir. – Já usou a poção de tradução?

- Já tomei aquela coisa horrível. – Seu mau-humor está à flor da pele.

Harry vê que o melhor é falar o mínimo com ele nestes momentos.

- Espero que funcione mesmo. Não quero ficar neste país tentando falar japonês com um dicionário na mão. Credo! Que coisa trouxa! – Diz desgostoso.

- ...! – Apesar da colocação incomodar muito a Harry, procura não julgá-lo. É algo que fizera parte de sua criação e não pode exigir que o loiro mude de uma hora para a outra.

"_Mas ele está tentando." _– Afinal, não vê mais aquela expressão de desprezo que Draco sempre tinha ao falar dos trouxas ou dos nascidos trouxas. Apesar de preconceituosa, sua fala é automática, não maldosa.

- Pronto. Ele já foi bastante adulado, agora podemos ir. – As palavras de Draco têm um tom sarcástico. O homem realmente acena pra que o acompanhem. – Vamos, nosso 'mestre' precisa dos coadjuvantes para dar seu show na reunião.

- ...! – Harry ri internamente, enquanto fita Draco.

Os dois se juntam ao grupo e deixam o aeroporto.

**ooOoo**

30 de Dezembro. 18:00 Hs. Koneko no Sume Ie.

Os quatro Weiss estão reunidos no porão. Assim que conseguiram fechar a floricultura, decidiram se preparar para a difícil missão do dia seguinte. O dia de trabalho fora tenso... Aya com seu mau-humor terrivelmente exacerbado e os outros três tentando manter a calma diante da imensidão de garotas que lotavam a Koneko. No fim todos sentem o mesmo, nunca haviam se deparado com uma situação onde não tivessem como agirem juntos e arriscar o caçula do grupo preocupa demais todos eles, principalmente o ruivo.

Yohji, sentado no sofá, tenta demonstrar despreocupação, aparentemente calmo, acendendo mais um cigarro enquanto espera, mas este seu ato é o mais revelador de sua tensão, pois há um leve tremor em suas mãos e já é o terceiro cigarro consecutivo, embora, sua expressão, como sempre, demonstre o contrário. O loiro de olhos verdes até sorri, mas está tenso, sentindo seu maxilar travado pelo nervosismo. Faz tempo que não se sente assim. Desde a morte de sua parceira, quando era detetive, que não temia pela segurança de alguém dessa forma.

Todas as informações coletadas estão em um relatório que Omi pretende apresentar aos companheiros, o loirinho está concentrado, como sempre faz diante de uma nova missão. Elas sempre representam perigo para o grupo, mas esta parece especialmente complicada... Os amigos notam sua tensão, expressa em um olhar preocupado, pouco característico dele, sempre tão sorridente e alegre.

Ken, o ex-jogador moreno de olhos verde-mar, tenta ajudar o garoto a organizar a papelada que vai apresentar aos outros, percebendo que este está um tanto enrolado com isso. O Weiss mais jovem sorri para ele, agradecido pela ajuda espontânea, afinal, há uma amizade especial entre eles. É para ele, e apenas para ele, que o moreno fala de seus sonhos de ser um jogador profissional e de como esses foram frustrados por ser envolvido injustamente na "máfia de resultados".

Aya permanece ali encostado na escada de caracol que leva ao térreo do prédio. Seus olhos não saem do pequeno, seu coração apertado pelo perigo a que terá de expô-lo. Não sabe como definir, mas tudo isso, desde o início, o desagrada. Só não sabe explicar muito bem porque essa missão o incomoda tanto. Não é só pelo fato de Omi se arriscar tanto, pois tem essa sensação desde antes de constatar isso. É algo mais, mas não sabe dizer o quê.

"_Não acredito em sexto sentido, mas... É a única coisa que se aproxima do que sinto."_ – Queria que houvesse um jeito de desistir dessa missão, mas sabe muito bem que é muito importante acabar com esse mafioso, como ressaltou Manx, a ruiva de olhos azuis que repassa as missões para o grupo, fazendo a comunicação entre eles e a organização Kritiker.

- Consegui coletar muitas informações importantes para nossa missão. A Manx não tinha muito a nos dar, apenas a urgência do fim desse tráfico, por isso a pesquisa que fiz teve que partir do início. – O jovem diz firmemente.

As exposições dos dados sempre são um 'Momento Omi', pois seus companheiros percebem o quanto a aparência frágil esconde um cérebro prodigioso. Aya sorri orgulhoso, sabe muito bem como essa missão tem exigido tanto dele, em todos os sentidos.

- Esse mafioso se chama Noboru Yashiaki. Aparentemente ele não existia há um ano atrás. Surgiu depois de alguns estranhos incidentes que aconteceram em Kyoto.

- Estranhos incidentes? – Ken parece paralisado, atento a todos os detalhes da explicação. A preocupação também está em seus olhos verde-mar.

- Sim. Houve algumas mortes estranhas. As autópsias não revelaram qualquer causa de morte e os mortos também não existiam... Como ele. – Revelou aos outros Weiss.

- E ele só surgiu somente depois disso? – Yohji tira o cigarro da boca e fica com ele parado no ar, a cinza ameaçando cair a qualquer instante.

- Isso mesmo... – Omi faz menção de continuar, mas percebe que Aya se move em sua direção. Passa então a observá-lo, se aproximando devagar, um tanto pensativo e então parar a seu lado e encará-lo.

- Me diz uma coisa. Você diz que eles não existiam... Como se tivessem vindo de um mundo paralelo ao nosso? – A pergunta vem acompanhada de um olhar sério.

- ...! – Os três o observam curiosos. Nunca viram aquela expressão nos olhos do ruivo. É como se ele tivesse se dado conta de que sabe mais do que imagina.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas por que me pergunta isso? – O garoto encara o homem de olhos violeta.

- É melhor vocês ficarem sentados, pois o que tenho pra contar é meio inacreditável. – O ruivo faz Omi sentar-se ao lado dos demais e toma seu lugar diante dos amigos.

Omi, Yohji e Ken observam o ruivo atentamente, esperando o que ele tem a dizer.

- Quando era criança, minha avó materna era uma pessoa... Como posso dizer... Estranha. Ela era uma mulher de costumes diferentes e me falava de um mundo paralelo ao nosso, onde bruxos viviam como nós, mas que usavam magia no dia a dia. – Revela seriamente.

- Bruxos! O quê? – Ken ergue uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar.

- Ela me falava que vinha desse mundo e o deixara por causa do meu avô. Muitas das pessoas daquele lugar jamais haviam tido contato com o nosso mundo, mas alguns conviviam conosco sem sequer percebermos. Ela nos chamava de trouxas. – Ele explica sem se abalar com os olhares incrédulos dos outros...

- Aya, isso eram histórias pra crianças. Não vai me dizer que acredita? – Yohji o encara com sarcasmo.

- Eu não acreditava, mas não podia negar que ela fazia coisas que outras avós não faziam. Morava conosco e meu pai a proibia de fazer suas 'magias' em casa, por isso sempre tive dúvida sobre o que era verdade ou não. – Ele olha para o garoto e não vê incredulidade nos olhos azuis.

Omi parece fascinado pela revelação de uma faceta de Aya que não conhecia.

- Quando eu tinha onze anos, mais ou menos, recebi uma carta entregue por uma coruja. Dizia que eu iria estudar em uma escola de bruxaria, que ficava próxima a Kyoto. – Fala pensativo, como se estivesse vendo aquela imagem de novo.

- Uma coruja? – Omi pergunta deslumbrado.

- Sim. Minha avó ficou orgulhosa, mas... Lembro como se fosse hoje... Houve uma terrível briga entre meu pai e ela, que acabou deixando nossa casa por não concordar com a decisão dele. Nunca mais a vimos. Morreu pouco antes dos meus pais. – Fala sério.

- Então você acredita nisso?! – Agora é o arqueiro que pergunta admirado, mas sua voz não revela o sarcasmo de Yohji, mas felicidade por perceber que há mais sob aquela camada de frieza do ruivo do que poderia imaginar.

- Não posso dizer que acredito. Sou um pouco como meu pai, mas não posso negar que em momentos de forte tensão coisas acontecem. Por isso tenho minhas formas de controlar isso. – A sua frieza habitual volta a seus olhos, deixando esse momento tão íntimo e raro para trás.

- Ah... – O pequeno ainda o olha com admiração.

- Quando você descreveu essas pessoas que pareciam nunca ter existido, me lembrei das histórias da minha avó. Podem ser histórias pra crianças como disse o Yohji, mas... Não posso negar que meu pai temia isso de verdade. – Aya pausa por breves instantes, como se pensasse bem nas palavras que deve usar.

- E? – Yohji pergunta, pois sabe que ele ainda não tinha concluído, apesar de achar aquilo muito fora da realidade pra sair da boca do líder dos Weiss.

- Ele não agia como se achasse minha avó maluca, mas como se temesse que nos envolvêssemos com isso. E na época que recebi a carta, ele ficou extremamente nervoso. – Disso Aya tem certeza, o medo de seu pai era quase palpável!

Tudo aquilo parece se encaixar no relato de Omi, mas eles não sabem como lidar com essa nova informação, pode ter algo a ver com a missão ou não. Então todos olham para o garoto, pois sabem que há mais informações a serem passadas por ele e pouco tempo de preparação para a noite seguinte. Este se levanta e fica ao lado do espadachim. Volta o olhar disfarçadamente para ele, mas em seguida volta-se para os demais.

- Muito bem... Ele teve uma ascensão meteórica dentro do submundo, alcançando grande poder em pouco tempo. – Começa a repassar as informações.

- Hum... Ninguém consegue subir tanto assim em tão pouco tempo... – Ken comenta.

- Sim, mas... Isso foi principalmente graças à droga criada por ele, que tem se espalhado rapidamente. É extremamente viciante e a dependência é total. Caso a pessoa tente deixar o vício, a abstinência a faz definhar até a morte. Não há como escapar. – Omi suspira. Esse é o motivo da missão ser tão urgente... Aquela droga viciante e mortífera chamada pelos adolescentes de... Potion!

- Mas você não vai ter de tomar na rave? – Ken pergunta aflito.

Aya apenas lança um olhar de esguelha ao garoto, também preocupado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Ken. Não vai ser a primeira vez que simulo tomar uma droga. Já tenho uma técnica aprimorada para isso. – Sorri tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Não sei não... – Ken resmunga baixinho. Apesar de serem assassinos, considera o outro como sua família, não apenas Omi, mas todos ali presentes.

- Bem... O grande problema dessa missão é a impossibilidade de todos nós entrarmos. Pelo menos, todos os relatos dos agentes da Kritiker e dos garotos com quem vinha saindo, atestam que é impossível entrar se estiver acima da idade. – Esse é o ponto que mais incomoda a todos.

- Então como vamos entrar? – Yohji diz sem sequer demonstrar preocupação, mas acende mais um cigarro.

- Qualquer prédio em que vai acontecer a rave tem que ter um ponto fraco. Vocês seguem o sinal do meu localizador e descobrem o local. Depois é encontrar esse ponto fraco. – O garoto suspira.

"_Omi..."_ – Aya não gosta nada disso.

- Sei que não é um grande plano, pois há muitas variáveis, mas é o único que temos. Esse homem é muito esquivo.

- Mas tem certeza de que ele estará no local? – Finalmente Aya volta a falar, depois de ficar apenas observando. – Não podemos nos arriscar a invadir inutilmente. Estaríamos apenas alertando que estamos atrás dele.

- Pensei nisso também. Então vou mudar o sinal do localizador. Quando descobrir que ele está por lá, o sinal passa de compassado para intermitente. Não quero me arriscar usando um rádio. – Tudo isso lhe parece muito inseguro para Omi, mas procura não deixar que os outros percebam o que sente. Olha para o ruivo e fica vermelho.

"_Impossível ele ter percebido minha preocupação. Que droga! Tinha de ficar corado de novo?"_ – Pragueja internamente o jovem Weiss.

O ruivo o observa com cuidado... É claro em seus olhos o quanto tudo isso o assusta também. É fácil acreditar que o medo é ruim, mas Aya sabe muito bem como o medo os mantêm vivos. Porém gostaria de poder afastar o medo da vida do garoto.

"_O medo não combina com esses olhos azuis."_ – Como gostaria de poder abraçá-lo nesse momento em que o sente tão frágil, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, nunca viu tanta coragem!

- E como você vai conseguir se aproximar? – Ken fala, mas não percebe o quanto tudo isso deixa o garoto nervoso.

- As únicas pessoas que se aproximam dele fazem parte de um grupo de escolhidos que se intitula "Círculo da Morte". Tenho que descobrir o critério de escolha e, assim que descobrir se ele está por lá, vocês entram. – Omi pára alguns minutos e respira fundo. – Viu como não precisam se preocupar?

Omi usa toda essa encenação somente pra acalmar seus companheiros, mas tem um pressentimento de que algo vai dar errado. Teme algo nesse alvo, mas não sabe dizer o quê. E se Aya estiver certo, ele for um bruxo e souber usar magia... Eles não estão preparados para um inimigo como esse!

"_Se não fosse tão importante acabar com esse traficante... Eu desistiria."_ – Pensa, mas... O que o ruivo pensaria dele? Não quer parecer fraco.

"_Como eu quero um abraço do Aya agora!"_ – Contém um suspiro, só que não adianta ficar desejando coisas que nunca vai ter. O melhor é pensar apenas na missão e dar o melhor de si.

"_Afinal... É isso que o Aya espera de mim, não é?"_ – Conclui em pensamento.

**ooOoo**

Os dois rapazes ouvem atentos a exposição dos fatos feita por um bruxo um pouco mais velho que eles e depois dessa apresentação o jovem deixa os enviados do Ministério inglês sozinhos na sala. Aquelas informações mudam totalmente a natureza de sua missão.

Ashler olha bem para os dois, seus olhos revelando sua profunda insatisfação. Aqueles homens realmente não o haviam chamado! Já estavam cientes de todos esses detalhes há um bom tempo e haviam chamado Harry Potter. Sua raiva transparece em suas pupilas absurdamente azuis, fazendo-as parecer ainda maiores.

- ...! - Aquilo começa a incomodar o moreno, pois não deseja essa atenção e, muito menos, esse ódio de seu orientador.

- Muito bem... Se o show está nas mãos dos dois... Precisamos planejar muito bem o que faremos. – A voz do homem sai com dificuldade, estrangulada pelo nó na garganta que o sufoca. Ele sai da sala por alguns instantes, talvez para acalmar-se longe dos olhos dos jovens bruxos.

- Esse foi um duro golpe pra ele! – Draco quase ri diante da situação. – Pra quem o ouviu falar a viagem inteira sobre como é fantástico, a ponto de ser chamado pra uma missão tão prestigiosa... É um imenso prazer vê-lo tão desconcertado.

- Chego a ter pena dele. – Harry realmente sente isso, mas não pode negar que o loiro tem razão.

O homem volta com alguns pergaminhos, com todas as informações que os aurores japoneses tinham conseguido sobre o ex-comensal da morte. Senta-se diante de uma mesa de reuniões e faz sinal para que os dois se juntem a ele. Assim que eles se sentam, Goldsmith abre um dos pergaminhos e os encara.

- Muito bem... A melhor forma de se aproximar deste homem é através dessas festas... – Fala olhando para o pergaminho, não para eles. Parece altamente desconfortável.

- Rave. – O loiro diz encarando o auror cabisbaixo, que imediatamente levanta a cabeça e encara diretamente os olhos cinza. O jovem sorri para ele sarcasticamente. – Esse é o nome certo.

O homem o ignora e volta a expor.

- Vocês vão entrar no local com os convites especiais que os aurores daqui arranjaram. Infelizmente o feitiço de restrição de idade vai me impedir de entrar, então vocês vão sozinhos. Mas vocês só identificam se ele está no prédio e tentam coletar informações. Nada de se aproximar. Depois eu o enfrento em outro lugar. – Diz descontente.

- Mas pra ter certeza se ele está por lá, vamos ter que entrar no "Círculo da Morte". – Draco diz, concentrado nas dificuldades desse plano. Percebe então que o mestre finge não ter ouvido o que disse, pegando um novo pergaminho. Engole em seco, segurando a raiva que a expressão de desprezo lhe causa.

- Vocês, como meros alunos, não podem ser expostos a perigos. Eu seria punido pelo Ministério se os colocasse em risco. Eu, um auror experiente, sou quem deve enfrentá-lo.

- Mas eu tenho uma idéia de como podemos fazer isso sem nos arriscarmos. Podemos... – É cortado antes que possa terminar de falar.

- Depois de descobrirem as informações, vocês... – O Goldsmith novamente finge sequer ter ouvido o rapaz loiro a sua frente, que se levanta e o encara.

- Até quando você vai continuar fingindo que não estou aqui? Agüentei isso durante a viagem toda, mas neste momento... – Harry o segura pelo braço tentando acalmá-lo, mas Draco puxa o braço com raiva. – Quando você vai parar de agir como uma criança mimada?

Ashler Goldsmith se levanta e encara o garoto com a mesma raiva.

- Primeiro, ninguém te deu permissão de me chamar de você. Segundo... – O homem não grita, mas seu rosto está tão vermelho que parece que vai explodir.

- No fim, VOCÊ parece muito com meu pai... – Draco rosna as palavras ásperas.

- Não me compare com esse... Esse... Criminoso. – A raiva do auror aumentando a cada segundo.

- Não mesmo. Ele era melhor que VOCÊ. Pelo menos ele nunca fingiu ser bonzinho. Sempre foi o canalha que era na verdade! Não ficava dando uma de "herói das forças do bem" como você, mas que na verdade é tão preconceituoso quanto ele. – Draco destila o seu sarcasmo como nunca fizera antes.

O rosto do auror começa a mudar de cor novamente, passando do vermelho para o roxo. Harry então se levanta, percebendo que talvez tenha que intervir nessa briga que já começa a ultrapassar os limites.

- Não é questão de preconceito. É um fato. Quando o sangue de alguém é podre, não adianta tentar negar. Você é e sempre será podre como toda sua família. – O homem até sua enquanto fala. – E, pra mim, toda a família devia ser eliminada quando se elimina um comensal da morte. Imagina! Terem deixado sua mãe partir para o exílio ao invés de prendê-la...

- Não fale da minha mãe! – Dessa vez o tom sarcástico some, dando lugar a uma voz aguda que Harry nunca ouvira até então. – Ela não participou da guerra e se exilou porque quis. Deixa ela em paz.

- E você? Deixar um Malfoy entrar para um curso de aurores! Esse é o absurdo dos absurdos. E não pense que me iludiu com sua encenação de salvar o Potter. Você não me engana.

- Eu ter matado meu próprio pai não foi o suficiente pra você, não é? Eu querer mudar de vida, também não. Pessoas de mente curta e muito ego como você não podem entender algo complexo como fazer escolhas. – O sarcasmo de volta a sua voz.

Claramente essas últimas palavras atingem fundo o roxo homem a sua frente. Ele avança na direção do garoto e lhe dá um forte tapa no rosto.

Ainda surpreso pela atitude do orientador, Draco fica ali parado... O loiro pensa em tudo que já passara desde que tomou a decisão que mudara a sua vida. Sabia muito bem que isto poderia acontecer quando resolvera salvar a vida de Potter, mas não estava preparado para realmente ter que passar por isso e olha com raiva para o homem.

- Nunca mais me toque. Ser um orientador não lhe dá o direito. – Sibila irritado.

- Eu desprezo você e todos os seus. E se você estivesse se afogando e só precisasse que eu estendesse minha mão pra te salvar, eu não o faria e o deixaria morrer com prazer. – A seriedade da expressão dele revela a verdade em suas palavras.

Malfoy deixa a sala e sai para a pequena varanda. O frio é intenso, mas ele não sente. Só pode sentir o calor que o queima por dentro... Está tão concentrado em toda a raiva daquele momento que nem percebe a chegada de Harry que toca seu ombro, mas ele se afasta.

- Que foi, Potter? Se veio me implorar pra pedir desculpas pra ele... Desista. – A raiva ainda marca sua voz. Um leve tremor revela que ele sente frio, apesar de não perceber.

- Desculpas por quê? Você está certo! - Harry fala sem vacilar.

Draco então se volta para ele. O sempre conciliador Harry está sendo sincero... Isto está claro em seus olhos! E aquele entendimento que vinham partilhando há algum tempo consegue acalmar um pouco o espírito inflamado do loiro.

- Vim aqui te dizer que eu não penso como ele. Sei muito bem que você não estava encenando nada quando me salvou. Eu estava lá. Vi a dor em seus olhos por ter que matar o seu próprio pai e isso não se disfarça. E você quase morreu. – A firmeza naquelas palavras é inquestionável, bem como o brilho dentro dos olhos verdes.

O loiro sorri para o amigo. É muito difícil pra ele acreditar nessa nova realidade. A pessoa que melhor o entende... Que o vê através do sangue... Do nome... Das aparências... É a pessoa a quem foi ensinado a odiar.

"_E ele me respeita como eu sou e não se importa com meus defeitos."_ – Analisa admirado, apesar de não demonstrar... Ou pelo menos tenta não transmitir isso ao outro.

- Você sabe que foi a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Até minha mãe me odeia por isso. – Suspira, agora mais calmo.

- Eu sei. Sempre quis te perguntar por que fez. – Os dois estão diante um do outro. Essa conversa vinha sendo adiada há muito tempo.

- Você se lembra do nosso confronto, logo depois que a guerra começou? – Questiona.

Harry assente com a cabeça.

- Naquele dia eu estava apavorado! Não estava pronto pra lutar e tinha que encontrar exatamente você! Sabia muito bem que era melhor que eu em um duelo...

- Draco... – Harry sussurra, seus olhos verdes fixos no loiro.

- Como acabou acontecendo, você me desarmou depressa e lá estava eu... Indefeso diante da sua varinha! Me preparei pra morrer, mas você olhou em meus olhos e foi embora. Teria sido fácil me matar. E depois de tudo que eu te fizera durante tantos anos... – A lembrança é dolorosa para ele, respira fundo e desvia o olhar do moreno a sua frente. Não gosta que Harry perceba seus momentos de fraqueza...

"_E ele me vê por inteiro quando esses olhos verdes me encaram!"_ Passa a olhar para as árvores, que já começam a ficar cobertas por uma fina névoa.

- Quando o meu pai me contou sobre a armadilha que estavam preparando pra você... Como iam pegá-lo pelas costas... Não achei isso certo. Pela primeira vez me questionei sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Você podia ter me matado e não o fez. Por quê? – Draco não sabe, mas agora que começa a falar, continua... Como se questionasse não só o outro, mas a si mesmo também.

Harry ainda o observa, querendo entendê-lo.

- Quando estávamos ali, atacando você impiedosamente, aquele momento não me saía da mente. Quando vi que tinham te derrubado... Não podia deixar isso acontecer!

- ...! – Harry não sabe o que falar. Draco, pela primeira vez, está contando-lhe algo que há tempos queria saber, mas nunca pôde, ou não quis, perguntar...

- Derrubei os dois que acompanhavam meu pai... Nem lembro quem eram... E me coloquei entre você e ele. Enfrentei meu pai! Pela primeira vez na vida eu dizia "não" pra ele. – Ele respira fundo. A dor clara no modo como suas mãos se contraem, emitindo o ruído do estalar dos dedos.

Os olhos verdes se fecham um instante. Sabe que aquilo foi difícil para o loiro.

- Quando ele me acertou e caí sobre você, pensei que era o fim! Mas assim mesmo reuni toda a minha coragem, me voltei e o atingi direto. Ver meu pai cair é algo que me assombra até hoje. – Draco silencia.

Os olhos cinza continuam perdidos nas árvores, como se buscassem o perdão que ele mesmo não se permite ter. Traíra tudo em que acreditava e as pessoas que confiavam nele, mas tinha uma consciência, mesmo que tivesse sido ensinado a ignorá-la. Crescera para ser um Malfoy insensível, mas... O pai sabia que ele era diferente! Sempre soube. Por isso sempre fora tão exigente com ele. E os castigos físicos... Parecia querer quebrar algo nele... Algo que um verdadeiro Malfoy não possui.

- Quer saber por que não o matei naquela noite? – Harry fala encarando o jovem loiro perdido em lembranças dolorosas. Ele se volta para o moreno com um olhar curioso.

- Claro. Preciso disso. – Sua voz sai com dificuldade.

- Eu tinha a intenção de matá-lo. Você participara do plano que tirou Dumbledore de mim e eu o amava como se fosse um avô. Queria vingar o que você e os outros haviam feito com ele. Por isso foi tão fácil te derrubar. A vingança me dava forças. – Suspira, encarando os olhos cinza.

- Mas então... Por que não...? – Não compreende. Harry queria vingança e ele sabe que esse sentimento pode corromper qualquer coração, mas ainda assim...

- Mas quando me aproximei de você caído... Desarmado... Vi algo em seus olhos que me deteve. – Fita os olhos cinzas.

- O... Que?

- Ou melhor... Não vi! Não havia maldade. Você era apenas um garoto assustado, como... Eu mesmo. Percebi que você também tinha sido arrastado pra essa guerra como eu e tantos dos nossos amigos. Não podia simplesmente te matar. – Um fraco sorriso se faz presente nos lábios de Potter quando este desvia o olhar por um instante, porém...

Os olhos verdes se encontram com os cinzas e ambos se enchem de lágrimas. As lembranças daqueles tempos... Tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, ainda são vívidas! Todas as perdas, principalmente da inocência, ainda os incomoda. Sorriem, pois essa conversa os aproxima ainda mais. Ambos sentiram uma profunda solidão durante toda a vida, carentes de amor, mas não se sentem mais assim, mas a eletricidade de seus olhos se encarando os assusta novamente e os dois passam a olhar para as árvores.

- Briguei com ele mais porque estou preocupado com essa missão... Na verdade... Estou com medo. E sei que não podemos contar com ele se precisarmos. – Os olhos cinza observam o tempo limpando e pequenos flocos começarem a cair.

- Eu também estou com medo, mas vai dar tudo certo. Ele pode não estar lá por você, mas eu estarei. Juro. – Aquela é uma promessa que Potter não iria descumprir... De forma nenhuma!

Os dois se olham por alguns instantes, para logo em seguida voltarem a observar a neve que já cai com um pouco mais de força. Os desejos contidos paralisando-os, com os olhos perdidos no vazio. Ambos querem se abraçar e fazer com que o outro se sinta seguro em seus braços, mas não podem. Suas vidas são complicadas demais para se envolverem em algo assim tão intenso e as escolhas que fizeram já trazem tanta dor... Mas a única coisa que povoa a cabeça dos dois é...

"_Eu te quero!" _– Pensam ao mesmo tempo... Isso é o que desejam... Nada mais!

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Uau! Esse foi um super desafio para mim. Juntar dois universos que podem parecer tão diferentes e manter uma história plausível... E apresentar aos fãs de HP um fandom de anime tão complexo como Weiss Kreuz. E essa era minha maior preocupação, pois sei que muita gente deixa de ler crossovers por desconhecer o outro universo...

E essa idéia diferente e inusitada não é exatamente minha. Eu desejava presentear minha adorada amiga **Samantha Tiger** pela ajuda que ela me deu na confecção e betagem da minha fic "A Lua do Lobo". O pedido dela me surpreendeu: uma cross de HP com Weiss Kreuz. Daí as idéias tomaram conta do meu cérebro. E este é o resultado. Minha primeira fic de HP e um inimaginável cross dos dois fandoms que eu adoro.

Amiga, você que sempre me apoiou nos piores momentos, que esteve ali sempre para me ouvir, essa fic é totalmente dedicada a você. Te amo de paixão. E como sempre te digo, "amigos são presentes de Deus".

Agradeço a minha querida beta **Yume Vy**, com quem sempre aprendo tanto e que se empolga tanto com o meu trabalho, sempre me incentivando a continuar a escrever. Te adoro amiga!

E a **Dany**, que iniciou a betagem e me deu boas dicas. Pena que o seu tempo escasso a impossibilitou de concluir. Beijos!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!!!!

12 de Abril de 2007

1:52 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Cuidado com o que deseja

**ZEN**

**Capítulo II – Cuidado com o que deseja...**

31 de Dezembro. 08:00 PM. Tóquio. Koneko no Sume Ie.

A porta do quarto de Aya se abre devagar, abrindo passagem para Omi, que encontra a quase completa escuridão. Demora uns instantes para acostumar a vista, enquanto entra lentamente, na verdade, quase temeroso.

- Aya, eu já... Estou... Indo... – O loiro pára no meio do quarto na penumbra, encantado com a imagem de Aya meditando no meio do aposento em posição de lótus.

Aya não parece notar a entrada de Omi.

- Eu... Eu... – Chega mais perto, hipnotizado pela visão do ruivo à luz da lua.

Omi não consegue deixar de reparar no corpo delgado, longilíneo, as linhas do tórax e dos ombros harmoniosas, as pernas fortes, os cabelos ruivos que parecem ser tão sedosos caídos no seu rosto... Abaixa-se a sua frente, apoiando-se sobre um dos joelhos, chegando tão perto, que quase podia tocá-lo. Pode ver os cílios no rosto iluminado pela lua, fechados, escondendo as íris de um tom raro de violeta.

O belo hacker sente o aroma de incenso no ar e algumas pequenas velas em torno dele emprestam à cena uma aura quase sobrenatural. Pára exatamente naquele lugar, observando boquiaberto o homem, vestido apenas com uma calça folgada, mas sem camiseta. O peito nu, de pele branca e macia, faz com que o garoto engula em seco. Sente o coração doer de ansiedade e os dedos formigarem na expectativa de tocarem na pele dele.

O rosto concentrado se levanta devagar, os olhos violeta surgindo por entre os fios cereja.

_"Céus! Como ele é lindo!"_ – Omi levanta o olhar, encontrando as íris que o observam de perto, uma sensação de frio percorrendo seu corpo por dentro, o coração parando por um instante, em expectativa.

- Eu... Bem... Eu vim... – As palavras não saem, por mais que tente ficar calmo.

- Sim? – Aya pergunta, mantendo as esferas brilhantes como ametistas fixas no rosto delicado de Omi.

- Desculpa incomodar a sua meditação. Eu não sabia... – Diz o chibi, sua boca seca.

- Uso isso pra controlar aquelas manifestações naturais de que falei. - O ruivo se levanta devagar, vendo que Omi faz o mesmo.

O espadachim caminha na direção do pequeno garoto de madeixas loiras, fazendo com que o belo arqueiro recue instintivamente. Pára diante dele, o mais novo tendo que levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

- Você já está indo pro ponto de encontro? – Aya percebe o nervosismo do arqueiro.

- É isso mesmo. Me encontro com o pessoal que também foi convidado e vamos ser levados ao local da rave. – O leve sorriso do espadachim o acalma.

- Está com o localizador? – A expressão do ruivo fica mais séria, pois sabe que a partir desse momento Omi estará sozinho.

- É claro, não se preocupe. – Isso é dito quase que automaticamente, pois ele mesmo está muito nervoso.

- Nós estaremos seguindo vocês de perto. Você vai encontrar com o pessoal, mas estaremos sempre um pouco atrás. – Sorri novamente tentando lhe passar segurança.

Omi o observa por um instante. Aya está sorrindo levemente e isso o acalma e também o encanta, visto que o ruivo não dispensa sorrisos a ninguém, mas neste momento, o líder o faz para ele, o que lhe deixa uma sensação de ser importante, porém, no instante seguinte, afasta esse pensamento... Tudo o que o espadachim quer é acalmá-lo... Apenas isso.

"_Não fica sonhando, Omi."_ – Diz a si mesmo, mentalmente.

Aya se afasta um pouco e o observa, um sorriso maroto surge em seus lábios, mas Omi não vê, visto que parece perdido em pensamentos, provavelmente repassando mentalmente o plano, como sempre faz antes de sair para qualquer missão. Repara então em como ele está... No momento o arqueiro veste uma calça jeans muito justa e uma camiseta sem manga de cotton preta e curta, que deixa seu umbigo aparecendo.

Os lindos olhos violeta percorrem o corpo de Omi minuciosamente. Desde o rosto, pescoço, os ombros destacados pelo top de malha fina... Malha esta que está colada ao peito jovem e firme, o jeans justo delineando as belas pernas, o conjunto que tanto o atrai... E olhando atentamente fica surpreso ao reparar no pequeno piercing que lhe adorna o umbigo, tornando a visão do abdômen ainda mais perfeita.

Aquela visão o perturba, mas procura disfarçar da melhor maneira possível. O olhar frio não denuncia em nada o quanto o desejo o queima por dentro, travando o maxilar para segurar a vontade de agarrar-lhe os cabelos e beijá-lo ali mesmo... Puxá-lo para o seu colo e...

- Não foi você que escolheu essa roupa, não é? – Sorri para ele tentando se ocultar nas sombras por saber que sua excitação é visível.

- Não... Foi o Yohji quem escolheu. – Olha para a roupa e puxa a camiseta, tentando inutilmente cobrir a barriga exposta.

- Ficou muito bom! – O garoto levanta a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram.

- Mesmo? – Omi sente seu coração bater mais rápido ante o elogio.

- Sim. Vai ser muito útil pra atrair a atenção. – Tenta disfarçar o fato de que é ele quem se sente atraído, apesar de temer não estar conseguindo.

- É... – A decepção é evidente em sua voz. – Quem sabe alguém me nota!

- ...! – Aya vê que o garoto se volta para deixar o quarto.

"_Que droga! Sou um tolo!"_ – Omi quer se bater por pensar que poderia chamar a atenção de Aya.

Dá um passo para deixar o quarto, mas o ruivo o segura pelo braço e o puxa para dentro, o que faz seu coração falhar uma batida, para disparar no segundo seguinte e os dois ficam se olhando sem nada dizer, com algo preso na garganta. O garoto tem medo do que vem pela frente, aquele toque desmonta todas as suas defesas e isso fica claro em seus olhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Omi. Não fique assim. – Aya solta seu braço, percebendo o efeito que isto causa. Teme que o garoto se sinta de alguma forma agredido por seu ato e se afasta.

- ...! – Omi não consegue dizer nada, apenas tenta controlar a respiração, para que Aya não note o quanto aquele toque o afeta, apesar de sentir que está falhando.

- Desculpe se te machuquei. – Aya diz em tom baixo.

- Você se importa com o que pode acontecer comigo? - O arqueiro fala encarando o ruivo diretamente nos olhos, sendo ousado em sua indagação.

- ...! – Estas palavras atingem o espadachim como um furacão. Não esperava ouvir isso e a surpresa o deixa momentaneamente sem palavras.

Omi o observa em silêncio, tentando ver algo dentro daquelas ametistas.

"_Não posso dizer o que realmente sinto por você."_ – Fica apenas observando o loirinho, percebendo que ele espera alguma resposta, mas sem conseguir que alguma palavra saia de sua boca.

Percebendo que nada será dito, Omi se volta novamente para a saída, cansado de esperar por palavras que não passam de sonhos. Chega até a porta, triste por concluir que tudo que sente é impossível.

"_E o pior foi abrir a minha boca grande."_ – Sente-se horrível por sua ousadia, mais do que pela falta de resposta.

- Eu me importo sim. E muito. Mais do que gosto de admitir. – As palavras de Aya fazem Omi paralisar sob o batente da porta.

Aya vê que Omi se volta devagar e os dois se encaram novamente por um tempo que ele não consegue definir, só que sua coragem se enfraquece ao perceber a ânsia nos olhos azuis. E se fosse um erro revelar o que sente agora?

"_O que estou fazendo? Tenho de protegê-lo, não..."_ – Aya se repreende.

- Aya... Então... – Um fio de esperança nasce no pequeno coração de Omi, que sente como se fosse explodir de felicidade.

- ... Afinal... Somos como uma família! – Aya diz com seriedade, tentando com estas palavras ocultar o que realmente sente.

Aquelas palavras atingem o garoto como um projétil, perfurando-o dolorosamente por dentro. Como... Como pôde alimentar falsas esperanças? Realmente é um tolo por pensar que o inatingível líder olharia para ele com outros olhos... É bobo demais. Realmente apenas uma criança idiota que acredita em contos de fadas.

- Tudo bem! Então... Bem... Se é assim. – Lágrimas surgem em seus olhos. – É melhor eu ir.

Aya chega a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras não saem...

Dessa vez Omi sai sem qualquer impedimento. Desce as escadas correndo, seu coração apertado e segura as lágrimas o máximo que pode. Passa pela sala, onde Ken e Yohji o esperam para lhe desejar sorte, mas os ignora completamente, pois sabe que não conseguiria falar com eles sem deixar transparecer toda sua dor.

- ...! – Yohji e Ken observam Omi curiosos, enquanto este veste o casaco antes de sair pela porta da frente, batendo-a atrás de si.

- Nós não íamos segui-lo? – Ken olha intrigado para Yohji.

- Alguma coisa grave aconteceu. Mas... Acho que o Aya já vai descer pra sairmos. – Yohji fica preocupado, pois percebera há muito tempo o que os dois sentem um pelo outro.

Aya o observa andando pela rua, se afastando da casa. Vê quando Omi se volta e olha diretamente para sua janela, a luz da lua refletindo em seus fios dourados. Percebe então que a luz reflete algo em seu triste rosto.

"_Lágrimas?! Ele está... Chorando!"_ – Percebe então que seu rosto não está cheio de medo, mas de decepção e isso... Isso o deixa ainda mais perturbado.

**ooOoo**

31 de Dezembro. 10:00 PM. Local da Rave.

Os dois rapazes descem do quentinho táxi para o frio do exterior. Harry treme, fechando melhor o pesado casaco e Ashler Goldsmith os acompanha, rapidamente afastando-os dos possíveis olhares dos guardas que poderiam denunciá-los. Segura firme no braço dos dois, como se isso ajudasse a afirmar sua posição como o líder do grupo. Malfoy tenta soltar-se do toque incômodo e grosseiro do homem, mas esse movimento só o faz apertar ainda mais o seu braço.

- Não se esqueçam do que eu disse. Não quero vocês se arriscando. É coletar as informações e sair. _Ouviu_ bem, senhor Malfoy? – Fuzila o loiro com os olhos.

- ...! – Draco assente com a cabeça, com uma expressão de quem queria mesmo era vomitar nele.

- Agora vão. Espero vocês por aqui. – Ordena, ficando de braços cruzados.

O loiro puxa o moreno pelo braço, apressando-o, querendo se distanciar o mais depressa possível daquele homem. Depois do nervosismo inicial, ele solta o braço do amigo e desacelera o passo. Começam a andar sem pressa até a porta da frente, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade e logo ambos são conduzidos a um hall de entrada, onde podem tirar seus casacos e entregar numa espécie de chapelaria.

Só então os dois vêem o que o outro está vestindo e é surpreendentemente difícil disfarçar a reação. Ambos observam o companheiro de cima a baixo, lentamente, nunca tendo imaginado que poderiam ficar tão... Tão...

_"É melhor deixar pra lá."_ – Esse é o pensamento imediato dos dois.

Draco veste uma calça de brim preto, muito mais justa do que gostaria, com rasgos horizontais ao longo das belas pernas, revelando a pele alva e macia, com uma fina corrente presa no passador de trás, terminando no da frente. A calça colada fazendo-o parecer ainda mais alto aos olhos verdes de Harry, que rapidamente sobem e vislumbram uma camisa de seda cinza, com as mangas dobradas, totalmente aberta e solta, deixando entrever um peito e um abdômen fortes e definidos. Pisca mais depressa, mas logo se recompõe, tentando disfarçar como a visão daquela pele e músculos o haviam perturbado.

_"Por Merlin! O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?"_ – Harry pensa, atordoado.

Não esperava jamais que aquilo pudesse causar esse efeito nele. O cabelo desalinhado, com alguns fios platinados caindo diante dos olhos cinza, lhe empresta um ar mais natural, emoldurando seu rosto sério. Os lábios de Draco nunca lhe pareceram tão desejáveis, estão tão vermelhos... Harry se segura para não agarrar o loiro e beijá-lo, querendo provar daqueles lábios que lhe parecem tão macios e doces...

_"Não. Eu não pensei isso, pensei? Droga! Eu pensei sim."_ – Puxa o ar devagar, como se isso o ajudasse a se controlar.

Ao mesmo tempo o loiro também não consegue deixar de olhar para o rapaz a sua frente, seus olhos acinzentados estão fixos nele, sem nem sequer piscar, como se, caso fizesse isso, Harry fosse desaparecer num passe de mágica. Repara na calça branca de brim, que delineia as pernas roliças e...

_"Não acredito que estou reparando na..."_ – Por mais que se repreenda, não consegue desviar o olhar e continua reparando naquele corpo belo. Harry veste uma camiseta regata azul-royal, muito justa, fazendo o perfeito contraste, delineando suas formas perfeitas e tudo o que passa pela cabeça de Draco é... Como ele pode ser tão lindo?

Seus olhos então, acabam se encontrando, um percebendo perfeitamente que o outro o observa daquela forma faminta, quase invasiva. Draco vê nos orbes de Harry todo o desejo contido... As esmeraldas estão mais escuras, mas nem por isso menos belas. Os cabelos revoltos, do jeito que gosta. Ele havia passado o gel da forma como lhe ensinara, arrepiando um pouco os fios.

A expressão de Potter desperta sensações diferentes em Draco. A vontade que tem é de jogá-lo no chão e tirar aquelas roupas, deleitando-se com seu corpo moreno, mas a eletricidade nos olhos de ambos os deixa sem graça e disfarçam, olhando para o outro lado, fingindo estar atentos a todo o resto.

"_Como ele pode me fazer ter esse tipo de pensamento? Ah, Potter! Você me paga."_ – Pragueja internamente, apesar de não conseguir afastar aqueles pensamentos.

- Tem certeza que os trouxas se vestem dessa forma? Foi aquela garota bruxa que escolheu. Sabe que odeio fazer compras em lojas trouxa. É um saco! Mas ela escolheu, me mandou experimentar e depois pagou. Nem me deixou questionar. – Draco demonstra no tom de suas palavras toda a insatisfação que sente com a situação, disparando e colocando para fora toda sua insatisfação, mas tudo o que quer é disfarçar o que sente.

Harry ergue uma sobrancelha ante a repentina reclamação do loiro.

- ... E o pior é que me fez furar a orelha! E doeu muito mesmo. Quase matei a menina. – Draco continua a demonstrar toda sua insatisfação, querendo fuzilar alguém pra sentir-se melhor.

Harry sorri, divertindo-se com a autêntica raiva do rapaz, principalmente porque ele fica bonito reclamando daquela forma, quase fazendo bico e... Ele está pensando nisso novamente?! Respira e se concentra, voltando a fitar a face indignada, afinal, ele sabe muito bem como Draco odeia dor e a menina o levou para furar a orelha!

"_Ela não sabe como correu perigo de perder a vida."_ – Só então percebe a pequena argola em sua orelha esquerda, combinando com seu jeito meio selvagem. O moreno ri sozinho, pois está claro que a guia de compras do Malfoy o paquerava descaradamente, mas é claro que o loiro não percebeu.

- Estou me sentindo ridículo nessa roupa. – Afirma Draco.

- Você não está ridículo! – Potter olha novamente, mas logo afasta os olhos. Tentando evitar a mesma sensação que o perturbara alguns minutos antes.

- Ah, não? – Fita-o sério.

- Ficou perfeito para esse tipo de lugar. – Comenta o moreno, devolvendo o olhar.

- Era assim que você se vestia quando ficava na casa dos seus tios? – Observando novamente a roupa do moreno, sabendo que o próprio Harry a escolhera.

- Nem em sonho! – Ele se entristece ao lembrar dos difíceis dias na casa de seus tios. O descaso, a falta de amor, a sensação de abandono... – Eu só usava as roupas velhas do meu primo e você sabe que não usamos o mesmo número.

A lembrança do passado o faz ficar em silêncio, cabeça baixa, olhar triste e isso atinge Draco como nunca antes. Não imaginava que o passado pudesse ser tão doloroso, apesar de tudo pelo que o moreno já passara. Tem vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que não está mais sozinho, mas... Sabe que não deve.

- Sabe, Potter, sempre tive inveja de você. – Olha para o rapaz que o encara surpreso.

- Inveja do quê? Nunca tive nada. – Fala surpreso e curioso.

- Os seus pais deram a vida por você. Eu nunca poderia esperar o mesmo. Meu pai é o calhorda que você conheceu, que se divertia muito me "disciplinando". Minha mãe deve me amar, mas... Não sei se ela sabe muito bem o que é isso. – O loiro se sente bem ao ver que a expressão do rosto de Harry se modifica.

Há compreensão e empatia pela triste história da vida do jovem Malfoy e essa é a intenção dele. Jamais fala sobre si mesmo dessa forma, mas, apesar de doloroso, sabe que é a melhor forma de tirar o moreno de suas lembranças. Harry percebe muito bem isso e sorri com gratidão.

A chegada de um grande grupo de jovens chama a atenção deles, trazendo-os de volta àquilo que os trouxera a esse lugar. É um grupo turbulento, excessivamente animado, de garotos que não parecem ter saído ainda da escola. A entrada neste local lembra a chegada a um parque de diversões, cheio de alegria e folia.

- Não consigo entender porque esses garotos trouxas estão tão animados. Eles estão vindo aqui pra destruir suas vidas e sabem disso. – Malfoy, por mais que tente, não consegue entender o que move os trouxas, cheios de contradições.

- Eles são jovens, querem curtir, serem rebeldes, invencíveis... Não são diferentes de nós. – Olha para a garotada entrando barulhenta e tirando seus casacos com pressa. Seus olhos recaem então em um garoto loiro, de olhar triste, que tira o casaco devagar.

- Hum... – Draco ouve aquelas palavras e sabe que tem certo sentido.

- Olha aquele garoto ali. – Harry aponta disfarçadamente.

- Qual? – Draco observa todos, sem distinguir para quem deveria olhar.

- O loirinho, pequeno, que deve ter uns dezessete ou dezoito, mas parece bem menos. – O loiro parece ter identificado, mas sem muita certeza. – Um com o olhar triste.

- Já o vi, mas o que tem ele? – Pergunta, agora fitando o garoto.

- Você já não viu esse olhar? – Seus olhos se perdem em pensamentos. - Não sente nele os mesmos sonhos, aspirações e decepções que vê entre nós?

Draco sorri para ele. A profundidade do espírito de Harry sempre o surpreende. Ele vê e sente nos outros o que o loiro nem pensaria em procurar e ele tem razão. Já vira aquela expressão sim, entre jovens bruxos. Não que se preocupasse em olhar para os outros...

"_Já vi toda essa gama de emoções nos olhos... De Harry."_ – E muitas vezes nos seus próprios olhos, quando parava na frente do espelho para se olhar de verdade.

- É melhor entrarmos. – Harry toca seu braço e os dois caminham em direção ao salão, onde a música techno já toca alto, fazendo os jovens ferverem.

**ooOoo**

O jovem Weiss segue com os demais garotos em uma van até o local da rave. Sabe muito bem que seus companheiros o seguem discretamente, mas o nervosismo da missão ainda não o incomoda. Não consegue esquecer as últimas palavras que ouviu de Aya.

"_Somos como uma família." _– Lembra-se dolorosamente...

Então é isso. É só isso? Toda a atenção e o carinho que às vezes percebe em seus olhos é porque o considera um... Irmão. Apenas um irmão. Omi baixa a cabeça, sentindo-se um tolo. Devia saber. Sente-se um idiota romântico, mas não pode condenar o ruivo, a culpa não é dele... A culpa é toda de sua tola cabecinha apaixonada.

Param diante de um antigo armazém e Omi o observa atentamente enquanto desce da van. Lugar cheio de entradas... Será fácil para seus amigos encontrarem uma forma de entrar. Pode se tranqüilizar, mas... Não consegue. Continua a ter aquela sensação de que algo vai dar errado. Os garotos a sua volta entram animados, alguns o arrastando com eles, mas o arqueiro não tem pressa. Entra numa espécie de hall de entrada e se aproxima do local onde tem de deixar o casaco. Tira-o devagar, ainda com a sensação ruim que surgiu ao chegar ao local.

Percebe então dois garotos diferentes. Claramente estrangeiros, talvez turistas, que o observam. Um deles, mais alto, loiro, ar aristocrático, transparece estar desconfortável naquele lugar, enquanto o outro, moreno, um pouco mais baixo, de óculos, sorri para ele. Estranhamente sente-se confortado com isso, mas novamente é puxado pelos garotos com quem veio e entra no salão principal.

O salão já está cheio de jovens, o ritmo da música embalando seus corpos. O calor tornando-se quase insuportável, fazendo com que Omi rapidamente comece a suar. É impossível resistir a toda a agitação e à música quase hipnótica, que leva todos os garotos ao delírio. Ele se sente bem! Quase um adolescente normal, mas não se esquece do porquê de estar ali. Todo esse ambiente de descontração e divertimento disfarça o grande objetivo dessa rave. E o arqueiro está ciente disso. É tudo ilusão, como uma miragem.

Procura circular pelo salão, observando os possíveis pontos de fuga, caso precise. A segurança é bastante reforçada. Repara que no teto há clarabóias que podem ser um bom ponto de entrada para os seus companheiros. Espera que Aya já tenha encontrado um lugar seguro para entrarem. Com certeza só estão esperando seu sinal.

Percebe como a música vai mudando seu encadeamento. De agitada, logo ela vai diminuindo seu ritmo, passando da hipnótica música super agitada, assumindo cada vez mais um ritmo sensual. A música teria algum papel importante na sedução sobre esses jovens? Aproxima-se então de um guarda que acompanha com o corpo a cadência do som.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas hoje vão selecionar pessoas para o "Círculo da Morte"? – Diz inocente.

- Vão sim. Por quê? Está interessado em entrar? - O homem o observa com cuidado e sorri de forma maliciosa.

- Ouvi dizer que é muito bom! Pelo menos foi o que os homens que nos deram os convites disseram. – Omi exibe uma carinha tão meiga que faz o homem observá-lo com muito mais malícia.

- Olha, você deve tentar entrar mesmo, pois o patrão adora garotos loiros. – O arqueiro mantém a aparência inocente, como se não tivesse entendido o verdadeiro sentido daquelas palavras. Isso atrai ainda mais o guarda.

- ...! – Omi pisca os olhos, ainda fitando-o, pois vê que o homem parece disposto a falar algo.

- Vou te dar uma dica. A música é o sinal. Preste atenção, pois há uma seqüência de três músicas de muita sensualidade, seguida por uma música romântica. Aquelas pessoas mais sexys ao dançar nesse momento, e que agradarem ao gosto do patrão, são chamadas a se reunir ao seu seleto grupo. Se você souber dançar direitinho, ele vai te adorar.

- Obrigado. – Se afasta, ainda sob o olhar guloso do guarda.

Então Omi fica atento ao ritmo da música e percebe que se inicia uma que tiraria qualquer um do sério. Todos começam a dançar sensualmente, conforme a cadência, mas o garoto tem de caprichar para ser melhor. Começa então a se mover, usando de toda a sensualidade que sabe ter. Pensa então em seus sonhos e... Naquele corpo esguio, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos violeta. Omi se imagina diante dele, tentando seduzi-lo, o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo pequeno. Uma eletricidade percorre todo seu ser ao lembrar da imagem daquele corpo seminu, cercado por velas e...

"_Como ele é lindo!"_ – Lembra-se da forma como ele se movimenta e se aproxima.

Fecha os olhos e move seu corpo languidamente, imaginando-se envolvido por aqueles braços fortes, protetores e sensuais. Chega a sentir as mãos bonitas, de dedos finos, envolvendo sua cintura e tocando sua pele, o que faz um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e logo ele morde o lábio inferior sem nem sequer perceber.

Todos a sua volta o observam. Os quadris balançando com o ritmo da música, os cabelos dourados refletindo a luz que é jogada sobre ele. A visão do pecado! Nunca poderiam esperar que uma criatura de aparência tão frágil pudesse exalar tanta sensualidade.

Omi se move devagar, de forma compassada, hipnotizando os olhares que caem sobre seu corpo. O abdômen delineado à mostra, as pernas torneadas pela calça justa movendo-se ao compasso da musica sensual que toma conta do ambiente, mas ninguém se atreve a tocá-lo, pois seus olhos fechados parecem tê-lo em um mundo muito distante dali, temendo que ao acordá-lo aquela visão de ingênua sexualidade seja interrompida.

As mãos de Omi passeiam por seu corpo, pelo pescoço, descendo pelo peitoral, demorando-se ali, explorando a si mesmo... Passando pelo abdômen, os dedos brincam com o piercing que adorna seu umbigo, seguindo um pouco mais abaixo, chegando perigosamente ao cós da calça justa que o loirinho usa.

Um dos guardas passa pela multidão e pára diante dele. Observa seu ritmo por alguns minutos e, até ele, tem de esconder o efeito que tal visão lhe causa. Fica assim por alguns minutos, os olhos naqueles quadris que ainda se movem devagar. Respira fundo e o toca.

A concentração de Omi, ainda no mundo onde o ruivo o tem em seus braços, é quebrada por um toque gelado. Abre os olhos e nota a sua frente um dos guardas, ainda com a mão em seu braço. Mão gelada e suada, o homem com a respiração descompassada.

- Garoto... Vo-você foi escolhido para o "Círculo da Morte". Venha... Ahn... Comigo. – A voz do guarda sai rouca, mesmo que ele tente mantê-la normal.

O Weiss sorri satisfeito, parte do seu plano está concluída. Agora é esperar para ter certeza da presença do alvo e avisar os outros. Anseia por ver Aya novamente, apesar da forma como deixara a casa. Infelizmente o ruivo é um vício para ele e por mais tolo que se sinta... Aqueles momentos de delírio durante a dança foram dos mais excitantes de sua vida. Isso porque o espadachim estava lá com ele, mesmo que somente em sua mente.

**ooOoo**

Os dois bruxos entram no salão devagar. Draco empina o nariz, não acostumado com tantos trouxas barulhentos reunidos no mesmo lugar, Harry olha para ele e sorri, pois alguns aspectos de sua personalidade são imutáveis e aquela sua expressão é um deles. Mas em uma coisa tem de concordar, aquele barulho incomoda até a ele. Ambos caminham entre os jovens, sentindo como a temperatura no salão aumenta consideravelmente, em todos os sentidos.

- Não podemos negar que o som é contagiante, não é? – O moreno começa a acompanhar o ritmo, meio sem jeito, em sua total inabilidade para dançar.

- Se você diz... – A expressão de desprezo começa a se desfazer aos poucos, mas jamais admitiria que a música também o envolve. – Vamos fazer o que nosso 'MESTRE' mandou.

Mas as ordens de Ashler Goldsmith são mais fáceis na teoria que na prática, pois as pessoas ou não sabem de nada ou não querem falar. E têm que evitar as suspeitas com que alguns os olham. E esse trabalho infrutífero começa a irritar o jovem Malfoy.

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo, mas aquele... Aquele... Não quis me ouvir. – A raiva é clara em sua voz.

- Eu entendo a razão dele e... – O sempre compreensivo Harry está presente novamente.

- Por que você sempre tem que entender ele? – O rapaz olha para o moreno com a mesma raiva voltada ao auror. – E você sabe que ele está errado.

- Não fala comigo assim! Estou do seu lado. – Potter se irrita com a atitude dele. – Será que você pode deixar de ser um Malfoy pelo menos comigo?

Os dois se encaram. Há muito tempo que os dois não se confrontam dessa maneira, a amizade predominando mesmo nos momentos em que discordam de algo, mas a velha rivalidade está presente neste, mas logo os dois percebem o ponto a que estão chegando.

- Até parece que estamos de volta a Hogwarts, quando nos conhecemos. – O loiro dá um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Parece mesmo. – Os olhos de Harry passam a encarar o chão.

- Mas você sabe que não vamos poder obedecer às ordens do Goldsmith. – Draco encosta-se a uma das colunas do salão.

Harry apenas o fita, sabendo muito bem o que Draco vai falar.

- Precisamos entrar no "Círculo da Morte" e enfrentar o homem em um momento em que ele estiver desprevenido. Concorda comigo? – Os olhos cinza se voltam para Harry.

- Inteiramente. – Ele encosta-se à coluna ao lado do outro. – Mas precisamos descobrir como conseguir sermos escolhidos. Você sabe que nosso orientador vai nos matar.

- Ele que se dane! – Fecha os olhos gostando da mudança de ritmo da música e logo o loiro fica uns minutos sentindo aquela música sensual percorrendo seu corpo. Curte os acordes que o fazem sentir e pensar. Pensar em...

"_Tenho que parar com isso!"_ – Mas sente um toque em seu braço e abre os olhos.

A mão do moreno desperta Malfoy de seus pensamentos e aponta para frente, em um ponto no meio da multidão, onde o pequeno garoto loiro que viram na entrada, dança. O seu ritmo e o movimento de seu corpo os faz desencostar da coluna e ficam observando. Draco engole em seco, pois a sensação que sente não é apenas admiração, e nota que o mesmo acontece também com o moreno ao seu lado.

- Mas onde esse garoto aprendeu a dançar assim? – Draco fala devagar, quase com dificuldade.

- Não sei, mas ele nos deu a resposta. – Percebe como o guarda vem até o loirinho e o escolhe para o grupo especial.

- Nos deu? – Draco ainda não tinha entendido o que Harry queria dizer.

- Já é o segundo garoto escolhido por dançar de forma sensual. Essa é a função da mudança da música. É o momento da escolha. – É a conclusão a que chegou Harry.

- Você está me dizendo que vamos ter que dançar assim? – Ele se coloca na frente do moreno com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

Os olhos verdes confirmam o que Draco teme.

- Nem pensar. – Nega com veemência. Dançar daquele jeito? Não. Não poderia. Seria muito... Perigoso e... De onde ele tirou isso?

- É o único jeito. Eu também não quero, mas... – Harry sente-se um pouco nervoso com tudo aquilo.

- Droga! – Pragueja Malfoy, pois sabe que Potter está certo.

Essa é a única chance que terão para conseguir seu intento e não há como escapar. Respiram fundo e se olham, mostrando que estão decididos a tentar. Resignados, andam devagar até o meio do salão, onde vários jovens acompanham a música. Deixam seus sentidos se levarem pela música, até que se encontram no meio daquele mar de corpos que se tocam no meio da pista e balançam com o ritmo pesado de sensualidade.

Param por um instante, se encarando, de frente um para o outro, verdes nos pratas... Verdes ansiosos... Pratas nervosos. Fecham os olhos e deixam a música sensual envolvê-los. Começam então a acompanhar a cadência imposta pela melodia com os quadris, como haviam visto o loirinho fazer. Se sentem duros, tentam deixar se levar, mas não conseguem relaxar.

Abrem os olhos devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma música vai acabando e logo outra vai começando, a letra claramente sensual enchendo o salão com a batida cadenciada, o ritmo encontrando resposta dentro deles. As íris se desviam receosas, os corpos se deparam acompanhando um ao outro, o balanço dos quadris, provocante, hipnotizados pelo desejo que inconscientemente descobrem no corpo um do outro.

No começo é estranho para eles. Os dois têm medo de tudo isso. Sabem que será apenas uma encenação, que não há verdade nisso... Mas o que os deixa tão nervosos? O que os faz tremer tanto? Os dois estão próximos, mas não se tocam. Nenhum deles quer tomar a iniciativa, temendo o que vêm evitando há tanto tempo. Desviam seus olhos, na esperança de esconder seus sentimentos, o maior medo é que ao se encararem, transpareça tudo aquilo que há em seus corações, temendo que o outro veja em seus olhos o que escondem de si mesmos.

Os olhos verdes de Harry se fixam na face de Draco, apesar de evitar as íris acinzentadas, não se atrevendo a encará-lo de frente. Seu coração bate mais rápido ao ver que terá que se aproximar... Tocar aquele corpo que lhe parece perfeito! Sua boca está seca e ele tem que molhá-la, mas isso não parece suficiente. Continua a dança de frente para ele, movendo-se lentamente, querendo tocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo não.

Harry está temendo... Temendo algo sem saber exatamente o quê, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando, ansiando tocá-lo. Por quê? Não sabe ao certo. Admite que ele é bonito, mas... Quando estão perto demais sente que enlouquece... Que algo dentro dele muda por completo e...

_"__Hoje ele está perfeito! Mas... Quando ele não está? As pernas brancas realçadas pelas calças negras... Quase nuas de tantos rasgos, indecentes... Absurdamente justa nas pernas e nos quadris..."_ – Harry molha novamente os lábios, não conseguindo conter aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos em relação a Draco.

Malfoy se move mais sensualmente, o ritmo da melodia o contagiando aos poucos.

_"Hum... A camisa cinza completamente aberta, mostrando... Deuses! O peito liso, a pele perfeita... Eu não devia pensar isso! Mas... Aah... Eu... Estou enlouquecendo... Só pode! Olhando para ele assim..."_ Sente-se angustiado por desejar o loiro tão desesperadamente.

Seu sangue ferve só de olhá-lo mexendo o corpo tão languidamente... De maneira tão provocante, que faz pequenos arrepios percorrer seu corpo contra sua vontade, o que o obriga a puxar o ar com mais força para dentro de seus pulmões. E quando dá por si, a música envolvera seus sentidos e seu corpo se move mais sensualmente, aproximando-se, preparando-se para o inevitável.

Draco conserva os olhos baixos, não encara os verdes de modo algum. Não consegue entender o que sente, nem os pensamentos que correm soltos na sua cabeça. Nada em sua vida o preparara para tudo que sente... Para os efeitos de toda essa linha de raciocínio que flue por suas veias, na batida desenfreada do coração. Luta contra essas sensações, pois fora criado para ser frio. Sentimentos são perigosos, te tornam fraco, mas ele pensa freneticamente no que vê... O moreno dançando à sua frente...

_"Merlin me ajude... Se continuar assim, não vou conseguir me segurar... Onde ele estava com a cabeça para por essa roupa? A calça branca marcando o traseiro... Oh! Isso é insultante!"_ – Jamais se perdoaria se Harry descobrisse que está obcecado por ele. Coloca-se então de costas para o moreno, evitando assim olhar para ele, acompanhando o ritmo da música, deixando se envolver, seus quadris remexendo na sensual cadência.

- ...! – Potter fica alguns minutos ainda observando o loiro de costas para ele. Draco fez de propósito, não? Por que... Pelos deuses! Ele dançando assim apenas piora sua situação.

_"Não consigo desviar os olhos do balanço desses quadris... Dançando assim está me dando idéias... Humm... Ah! Que vontade de agarrar... De apertar... Puxá-lo pelos cabelos loiros e morder essa boca... Ah! Eu não posso fazer isso, não..."_– Harry tenta, mas não consegue mais se controlar, mas talvez nem mesmo quisesse fazê-lo na verdade...

Segura-o pelo braço e puxa com força até que fique de frente para ele, rapidamente coloca a mão em sua cintura, sob a camisa toda aberta, que expõe completamente o abdômen e o tórax de pele de alabastro, seus dedos finos se esgueiram até o cós da calça preta de cintura baixa. Sente a pele macia e o toque deixa os dois arrepiados. Com a proximidade Harry pode sentir o perfume delicioso que tem o corpo do loiro, enlouquecendo seus sentidos, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos.

Assumindo uma atitude mais agressiva, o moreno se aproxima ainda mais, tocando a cintura de Draco com sua outra mão, enlaçando-o e colocando uma de suas pernas entre as do loiro, que engole em seco, sentindo-se invadido, mas aquilo o agradando imensamente.

Malfoy começa a movimentar os ombros de forma sensual, o que destaca a beleza de seu tórax, faz Potter se aproximar ainda mais e os quadris se moverem conforme o ritmo da música.

Harry segura firmemente a cintura dele, aproximando o rosto do belo pescoço, aspirando ainda mais o perfume entorpecedor e sente quando Malfoy coloca as mãos por dentro da camiseta do moreno, passando as unhas levemente sobre o abdômen definido.

_"A vontade que tenho é de agarrá-lo aqui mesmo, arrastá-lo para um canto qualquer e devorá-lo todinho..."_ – Harry já não contém seus pensamentos, admitindo, no momento, para si mesmo, seus desejos.Os movimentos lânguidos, sensuais, cadenciados, apenas o atiçam mais. Eles se movem juntos, como se fossem um só e a música continua a rolar, aumentando a atmosfera de sedução.

Depois de algum tempo os dois estão tão próximos que sentem que em vários instantes suas peles se tocam, fazendo que se arrepiem. Os lábios de Harry quase tocando o pescoço alvo, evitando o contato de forma excitante. Provoca o loiro, que se aproxima ainda mais, como se exigisse que o moreno tomasse sua pele em uma mordida arrebatadora e pensar nisso o excita.

A respiração dos dois vai ficando cada vez mais ofegante. Há muito tempo essa dança deixara de ser uma encenação, ou talvez nunca tenha sido, afinal, seus corpos se tocam num roçar constante, dissipando arrepios por ambos os corpos. Afastam-se por alguns instantes, descrentes do ponto a que chegaram, um ponto sem volta. Em suas mentes um pensamento em uníssono só diz _"o que estamos fazendo?"_... Mas já é tarde.

Os quadris se roçam, ondas de eletricidade percorrendo os corpos dos dois, a respiração deles se torna descompassada, os dedos do loiro percorrem levemente os braços de Harry numa carícia leve e o moreno enlaça a cintura de Draco com mais força, aproximando-os ainda mais, os rostos quase se tocando. Quando a música romântica se inicia, os olhos se encontram novamente, carregados de desejo e suspiros prazerosos saem de seus lábios entreabertos.

_Eu me pergunto como eu agüentei isso um dia..._

_Como eu me habituei em um mundo de máscaras cinzas?_

_Quando você vai em círculos toda a vista parece a mesma._

_E você não sabe por quê, então eu olhei em seus olhos..._

_O mundo se pôs de frente a mim... E eu descobri!_

Cada palavra da música parece estar completamente nos olhos dos dois. Suas vidas e seus sentimentos colocados em palavras que penetram em seus íntimos e isso faz com que as últimas barreiras que ainda os detém caiam por completo. Os rostos estão tão próximos que podem sentir o calor de suas respirações, mas isso não parece o bastante...

Harry então se aproxima devagar, langorosamente, seus lábios tocando os do loiro delicadamente, sentindo o calor e a deliciosa textura deles, inebriando-se com o perfume... O ínfimo gosto... Se afasta um pouco, observando se aqueles olhos cinza de alguma forma evitam esse toque, mas só vê que eles o desejam, então volta a tocar aquela boca vermelha, agora com mais força, com mais ânsia, sendo prontamente correspondido.

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!_

_Eu nunca sentia antes de seu toque..._

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir vivo!_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava vivendo totalmente..._

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!!!_

O beijo vai ficando cada vez mas intenso. Os braços do moreno enlaçam Draco mais forte pela cintura, suas mãos tocando suas costas sob a camisa, numa carícia sensual e romântica, enquanto o loiro, ligeiramente mais alto, o abraça pelos ombros, sentindo-o cada vez mais próximo.

Uma das mãos de Harry sobe devagar por cima da camisa, chegando até a nuca, tocando os cabelos loiros, macios e sedosos, deliciando-se por tê-los entre seus dedos e percebe que seu toque suave causa um leve tremor no outro, que então abraça o moreno com mais força, abandonando seus lábios para então beijar seu pescoço com luxúria, fazendo com que ele gemesse ainda mais forte.

_Eu quis mais do que apenas uma vida normal._

_Todos meus sonhos pareceram como castelos no céu!_

_Eu estou diante de você e meu coração está em suas mãos..._

_E eu não sei como... Eu sobrevivi sem o seu beijo!_

_Porque você me dá uma razão para existir._

Novamente se beijam com paixão, mas logo os lábios se separam por alguns instantes, deixando-os respirar. Harry então começa a morder o peito forte, enquanto a cabeça loira se projeta para trás, sentindo uma eletricidade incontrolável se apossando de seu corpo, bem como um calor agradável, quase perdendo a consciência.

Jamais se sentiu assim em sua vida, mas definitivamente ama o que Harry o faz sentir. Quer que ele o possua como nunca desejou que alguém fizesse em sua vida e esquecendo-se de onde está, volta a fitá-lo e puxa a boca deliciosa novamente para si, tomando-a dessa vez com tanto amor que até dói.

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!_

_Eu nunca sentia antes de seu toque..._

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir vivo!_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava vivendo totalmente..._

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!!!_

Tanto Harry como Draco já não sabem como puderam viver tanto tempo sem sentir esse calor. Aquilo que os une neste momento os completa, afasta a solidão que os fizera sofrer por tanto tempo, como se estivessem esperando um pelo outro. No entanto, essa descoberta desperta uma dor intensa, que assume seu lugar em seus corações, pelo simples fato de que perceberam que não podem viver separados! Ambos se querem... Se amam! Desejam a boca, o corpo, o espírito... São um do outro.

_E eu não sei por quê..._

_Por que o sol decide brilhar..._

_Mas você respirou seu amor dentro de mim bem em tempo!!!_

As mãos de Harry percorrem aquela pele macia, descobrindo seus segredos, suas sensações, as reações que arranca do outro e as do loiro encontram aquilo que desejara quando vira aquela calça branca, descobrindo o contorno das nádegas, sua maciez e firmeza. Os dedos do moreno descem então para as coxas torneadas, percorrendo-as, descendo até a parte interna delas, ouvindo um ôfego deixar a boca de Draco com seu movimento e isso apenas o atiça mais, seus lábios agora se devorando com ainda mais ânsia.

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!_

_Eu nunca sentia antes de seu toque..._

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir vivo!_

_Mas, mais uma vez, eu não estava vivendo totalmente..._

_Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor!!!_

A música vai chegando aos seus últimos acordes, mas seus corações descontrolados nem sequer percebem, continuando com os beijos apaixonados. Só querem estar ali! Não existe mais nada no mundo além deles e seus corpos vão revelando a grande excitação que isso lhes causa. Querem um ao outro apesar de tudo... Do passado... Do presente... Do futuro!

Mas um toque os desperta. Se afastam devagar e vêem o guarda parado ao lado deles... E então a verdadeira razão de sua presença ali volta, tirando-os daquele sonho, deixando-os atordoados por um instante. Suspiram desanimados, sabendo que talvez nunca mais voltem a ter um momento assim. Harry abaixa a cabeça, ainda abraçado a Draco, os lábios do loiro tocando sua testa, enquanto tentam acalmar suas respirações.

- Vocês foram escolhidos para o "Círculo da Morte". O patrão gostou de vocês! Venham comigo. – O guarda diz, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Eles se afastam e se olham com apreensão. O momento que temiam chegara. Desejam que não seja verdade, mas sabem que não adianta. Olham para o homem e seguem em silêncio, já recompostos.

**ooOoo**

Olhos violetas estão fixos no prédio do armazém. Espera apreensivo pela volta de Yohji e Ken, que procuram uma entrada para penetrarem no local. Não consegue tirar aquelas lágrimas da cabeça. O seu garoto estava triste, na verdade, decepcionado com ele e a culpa é totalmente sua.

Em um momento tão difícil quanto esse, diante de uma missão tão complicada e perigosa, ele, o espadachim frio e implacável, fraquejou diante das duas safiras. E finalmente percebera que seu sentimento é mútuo. Podia ter dito o que realmente sente, abraçando e confortando o garoto antes que partisse. Como deseja que o tempo pudesse voltar atrás...

"_E se ele não me perdoar?"_ – É o pensamento que permeia sua mente... Ou pode acontecer coisa pior...

Lutando contra esse pensamento, Aya percebe a presença de um homem na lateral do prédio em frente ao armazém. Olha atento e percebe o terno antigo, desalinhado, uma vestimenta inadequada para os dias de hoje, mesmo para alguém totalmente alheio à moda. Mas o ruivo já vira roupas como essas e isso o deixa curioso. Sua avó e seus amigos sempre se vestiam assim, como se estivessem vivendo no século errado... No entanto, o que aquele sujeito estaria fazendo ali? Seria um aliado do mafioso Yashiaki ou estaria ali com o mesmo objetivo que os trouxera?

O espadachim se aproxima devagar, silencioso como um gato, e se coloca logo atrás do homem. Ele não parece estar de vigia, mas percebe o nervosismo em suas mãos levemente trêmulas e decide se apresentar, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não assustar o bruxo de meia idade. Coloca-se ao seu lado e vê que só então o homem percebe sua presença.

- ...! – O auror se assusta, mas a expressão calma e o olhar do ruivo na direção do armazém o tranquiliza quanto a suas intenções.

- O senhor está esperando alguém? – O ruivo faz a pergunta, mas seu olhar não muda de direção e há frieza em sua voz.

- Bem... Ahn... Meus... Sobrinhos. – Goldsmith se irrita com a própria inabilidade em improvisar. – E você?

- O senhor é bruxo, não é? – A pergunta do Weiss pega o homem de surpresa.

- O quê? – O auror se alarma. Como aquele rapaz...

- Notei suas roupas. Deveria ajustar-se aos trouxas quando está no mundo deles. – A voz de Aya é impassível como sempre.

O homem o observa com cuidado, a forma direta de sua fala contrasta com a falta de emoção em seu rosto... Muito intrigante! O rapaz alto a seu lado não parece um dos servidores de Yashiaki, então o que ele pode querer? Quem pode ser ele?

- Você é trouxa. Como sabe de... Nós? – Pergunta, ainda defensivo.

- Minha avó era uma de vocês e eu teria sido se meu pai tivesse deixado. – O homem continua desconfiado, mas olha o rapaz com curiosidade.

- Por que está me contando isso? – Aya ouve o questionamento.

- Você está aqui numa missão. – O auror se assusta, pois percebe que o ruivo não pergunta, ele afirma.

"_Quem é esse rapaz?"_ – Questiona-se cada vez mais atordoado e curioso.

- Não lembro como minha avó falava que homens como você eram chamados, mas perseguiam os servidores daquele 'bruxo mau' que aterrorizou o seu mundo e ameaçou o nosso. Ela estava afastada, mas se mantinha informada. – Finalmente os olhos violeta se voltam para o auror de meia idade.

"_Ele realmente sabe de muita coisa."_ – Surpreende-se Goldsmith.

- Você e algum jovem bruxo estão aqui pra pegar o Yashiaki? – A pergunta é feita de maneira séria e exige uma resposta do mais velho.

Ashler percebe então a ponta da katana aparecendo sob a barra do casaco preto e se arma, o ruivo não está sendo sincero com ele. E todo esse interesse... Coloca a mão no bolso de dentro do sobretudo e saca da varinha, apontando-a para o jovem espadachim com uma rapidez impressionante.

- Infelizmente seu interesse não é saudável para a minha missão. – Antes que qualquer feitiço possa sair de sua boca, sua mão é envoldida por um forte fio, que lança a varinha longe e corta sua pele. Tenta se soltar, mas a força que faz só aumenta a resistência.

- É melhor não se mover... Se não quiser se machucar. – Yohji vai se aproximando, sem afrouxar em nenhum momento a tensão do fio que sai de seu relógio e Ken também se aproxima, ficando ao lado dele.

- Quem são vocês? – Pergunta, seu coração disparando ao se ver desarmado, sentindo o fio cortar sua carne, causando uma fina dor que o atordoa.

- Viemos aqui fazer a mesma coisa que você. Esse mafioso, bruxo, seja o que ele for, é o nosso alvo. Vamos matá-lo. Um dos nossos está lá dentro. – Faz sinal para que o loiro solte a mão já ferida do bruxo, enquanto pega a varinha que caíra próximo de seu pé e sem demora, entrega de volta a seu dono.

O auror então observa melhor o estranho grupo. Jovens demais para serem assassinos... Mas sente em sua pele que não estão ali brincando. São pouco mais velhos que os rapazes que enviara para a missão. Realmente impressionante!

- Os bruxos daqui pediram ajuda para nosso Ministério. Esse comensal da Morte... – É cortado pelo jovem de madeixas castanhas, que tem como arma longas garras.

- Comensal o quê? – O vê erguendo uma sobrancelha e percebe que não adianta usar a terminologia do seu mundo.

- ... Esse 'bruxo das trevas' já causou muito estrago e agora está se estendendo ao mundo de vocês. Isso é muito perigoso! Essa droga, como vocês chamam, é uma poção poderosa. Esse homem é extremamente perigoso.

A menção ao perigo que representa faz o ruivo tremer pela primeira vez desde que a missão começou. Omi está ali na toca do lobo e precisam ajudá-lo, olha para os seus companheiros com expressão preocupada, mas o desânimo dos dois não o faz se sentir melhor.

- Então agora que precisamos entrar mesmo. Conseguiram encontrar um ponto de entrada? – Olha para o loiro que acena negativamente com a cabeça.

- Pontos de entrada até existem, mas não conseguimos entrar de forma alguma. – É Ken que responde, adiantando-se, muito preocupado.

- Vocês nunca vão entrar... – Goldsmith se sente mais a vontade, pois a ação passa a entrar no terreno que conhece muito bem.

- Por que diz isso? – Yohji pergunta assim que o auror pronuncia as palavras.

- Esse prédio está cercado por dois feitiços que limitam a minha ação e a de vocês. Uma restrição de idade, que barra completamente aqueles que forem mais velhos, por isso não conseguiram entrar, e um que barra fetiços de entrar ou sair. – Explica com calma.

- Mas que merda! – Ken pragueja ao perceber que não poderão ajudar Omi.

- Acredito que lá dentro possam ser usados, afinal há outros bruxos com ele, mas devem impedir que saiam do prédio. Se não fosse isso meus garotos poderiam usar um feitiço para sair. – Suspira, desejando que Harry e Draco apareçam logo...

Aya avança na direção do armazém, devagar, mais preocupado do que nunca com Omi. Aquela situação é inaceitável, mas está acontecendo para seu total desgosto... Os três não podem fazer nada para ajudá-lo e ele vai se envolver no "Círculo da Morte"...

"_Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado ir. Devia tê-lo segurado comigo quando pude."_ – Se repreende mentalmente.

- E o que podemos fazer? – Continua a olhar para o prédio, pensamento perdido no pequeno de cabelos dourados.

- Só podemos esperar. – Goldsmith diz resoluto, esperando que Potter e Malfoy obedeçam suas ordens ou estará altamente encrencado com o Ministério. Afinal, enviar dois alunos para uma missão perigosa recebe uma das penalidades mais rigorosas para um orientador. Perderia tudo o que conquistara com seu trabalho. Treme, pois não acredita que o maldito garoto loiro vá fazer o que ordenou.

"_Por que diabos aceitei trazê-lo? Queria vê-lo morto pelo que o pai dele fez a minha esposa. O sangue fala mais alto."_ – Rosna mentalmente.

Os Weiss ficam todos juntos, um ao lado do outro, observando impotentes o prédio a sua frente. Odeiam quando estão assim, de mãos atadas. E pior, o chibi está em risco e nada podem fazer.

- O garoto vai encontrar um jeito de sair. Ele é o mais esperto de nós. – Yohji coloca a mão no ombro do ruivo, sabendo muito bem o que ele sente.

- Mas ele é minha responsalidade... – Os olhos violeta se tornam tristes, brilhando com a luz da lua. - ... Ele é meu amor! – Sussurra para si mesmo.

**ooOoo**

Noboru Yashiaki está sentado em seu 'trono', como costuma chamar a confortável poltrona em que se senta para observar os jovens pelos terminais do circuito fechado. O bruxo de cerca de cinquenta anos, um tanto acima de seu peso ideal e cabelos grisalhos, acomoda-se melhor para observar.

O momento da escolha do "Círculo da Morte" é o ponto alto para ele. Os jovens ansiosos para se oferecerem, desejando estar próximos, sem nem sequer imaginar o que planeja. Se diverte muito ao ter todos aqueles garotos em sua cama, onde pode fazer o que quiser, aqueles olhinhos fascinados pelo seu poder apenas o excitam. Se soubesse que era tão bom aproveitar da credulidade e ambição dos trouxas, teria feito isso antes. Acomoda-se em seu 'trono' e espera a chegada dos escolhidos. E dessa vez tem uns casos especiais, com os quais vai poder se divertir muito. Sorri sozinho.

Alguns guardas acompanham seis garotos até suas acomodações privativas, onde uma imensa cama redonda está diante dos terminais, tendo ao lado o 'trono', de onde Noboru os observa entrar. Eles são colocados em fileiras de três, de cada lado da imensa poltrona. O homem se levanta devagar e anda na direção dos escolhidos.

- Vocês tiveram o privilégio de serem escolhidos para fazerem parte desse meu grupo seleto. Só os melhores conseguem ficar tão próximos. – Ele sabe como esse discurso causa ótimo efeito nos impressionáveis trouxas, que se sentem especiais.

Os três garotos, que de nada sabem, suspiram felizes com essas palavras.

- Mas essa noite foi surpreendente. – Anda até Omi e fica diante dele.

- ...! – As esferas azuis se erguem para observá-lo e Omi engole em seco, pois percebe a luxúria naqueles olhos estranhamente verdes.

"_Espero que eles venham logo..."_ – Sente medo deste homem como nunca sentira antes em uma missão.

- Tem certeza que não tem menos de dezessete anos? Você não parece ter mais de quatorze... Mas aquela sua dança... Onde aprendeu a dançar assim? – Sorri para ele com malícia, passando a língua pelos lábios.

- É entrar no ritmo da música... – Omi responde, mas percebe que não era necessário. Yashiaki só olha para o seu corpo, nem mais o nota e da mesma forma que chegou a ele o homem se afasta e passa para o outro lado e encara os dois jovens ingleses a sua frente.

- E vocês dois? Até pedi para o guarda esperar um pouco, pois queria aproveitar até o fim o show que vocês deram. – Sorri malicioso.

- ...! – Os dois evitam se olhar, envergonhados por terem se deixado levar dessa forma e em público.

- Mas estou lisonjeado pelo Ministério ter se importado comigo ao ponto de enviar alguém pra me investigar. – Diz, agora mais sério, fitando-os profundamente.

À menção do Ministério, o sangue nas veias deles gela. Já não são jovens inocentes neste joguinho de poder, mas inimigos com quem o bruxo mais velho quer brincar. Ficam paralisados por alguns instantes sem saber como reagir diante dessa revelação, até que Draco esconde o braço esquerdo atrás das costas e se move, para então encarar o homem que já ia se afastando.

- O que o Primeiro Ministro da Inglaterra tem a ver com nossa vinda a sua rave? – Diz com uma expressão de surpresa inocente, que assusta até a Harry.

"_Como ele consegue ser__ tão dissimulado!?"_ – Harry se pergunta, sem deixar transparecer em sua face, sua surpresa ante as palavras do loiro.

- ...! – Yashiaki, por sua vez, retorna e o encara bem de perto e procura em seus olhos algum sinal dele estar mentindo.

- Somos turistas e nos falaram muito bem dessas suas raves. Finalmente alguma coisa decente nesta cidade, pois até agora tem sido muito chato. – Comenta, fazendo cara de tédio para mostrar como está 'chateado com essa cidade'...

Noboru sorri. Ou o garoto fala a verdade ou... Ele mesmo mente desta maneira sem problemas. Mas ele é jovem demais para já ter sido um comensal da morte. Desiste de tentar entendê-lo, pois sua diversão está apenas começando. Volta-se e fica no centro do grupo de escolhidos.

- Não sei se vocês sabem, mas muita gente já tentou se infiltrar nesse grupo para me prender, me matar ou... Por isso existem alguns truques de segurança. – Começa a falar.

Os garotos trouxas apenas murmuram entre si.

- Primeiro, este prédio está cercado por um feitiço de restrição de idade, que impede qualquer adulto de entrar aqui, seja por onde for. – Diz com calma e há certo prazer em sua voz ao pronunciar as palavras.

Os olhos do loirinho se abaixam, pois percebe que sua ajuda nunca virá.

- Segundo, há um outro feitiço que permite o uso de magia aqui dentro, mas nenhuma pode sair ou entrar. E terceiro... – Omi fica apenas ouvindo, pensando no que pode fazer sozinho, quando percebe o movimento de Yashiaki.

O homem caminha até diante de Omi. Fica parado diante dele, que levanta os olhos e os dois se encaram. De repente, Yashiaki segura os dois pulsos do garoto com força. Ele tenta resistir, mas a força de seu oponente, apesar de fora de forma, é descomunal.

- ... Há um detector de dispositivos eletrônicos... Transmissores, localizadores, coisas do gênero... Infelizmente seus amigos não vão poder ajudá-lo agora. – O homem o toma em seus braços, seu corpo pequeno saindo do chão com sua força.

Harry faz menção de sair em ajuda ao loirinho, mas Draco o segura discretamente pelo braço e os dois se olham. Há raiva nos olhos verdes. O loiro não pode se omitir como sempre fizera durante toda sua vida, mas os olhos de Malfoy estão carregados de medo. O mesmo medo que vira naquela noite em que poupara sua vida. Se o moreno fizer qualquer movimento para defender o garoto, seus disfarces serão descobertos.

- ...! – Potter ajeita os óculos e abaixa a cabeça.

- Mas matar você seria muito fácil! Então vai ter o prazer de experimentar a droga que tanto quer combater. – Omi se debate em seus braços com desespero, apesar de estar bem claro que é inútil.

_"Maldito!"_ – Omi rosna mentalmente, a imagem de Aya vindo-lhe a mente, mas sabe que ele não pode salvá-lo.

Um dos capangas do mafioso traz para Yashiaki uma seringa cheia de um líquido amarelado. Os olhos de todos estão pregados à cena, reparando em cada detalhe e nada fazendo. O homem lentamente aplica o conteúdo no braço do arqueiro, que rapidamente sente seu corpo amolecer.

"_O... O que está acontecendo?"­_ – O pequeno se pergunta, começando a sentir os efeitos da droga.

- Infelizmente, a quantidade que lhe dei é demais para alguém do seu tamanho, então não sei se vai conseguir suportar. Pena, você é um garoto muito bonito, podia me divertir muito com você. – Sorri maldoso.

O corpo pequeno cai e fica no chão tremendo com cada vez mais força. Todos o olham, desejando fazer algo, mas sem coragem para tal. Seus gritos de dor e desespero ecoando pela sala, em um tormento incomparável.

Isso vai além da resistência de Harry, que corre até ele e o envolve com seus braços, para então olhar para Draco e desaparecer. A rapidez do movimento impedira qualquer reação, mas faz com que imediatamente Noboru se volte para o jovem loiro, que logo é imobilizado por dois dos guardas. Ele se aproxima e encara com raiva os olhos cinza.

- Então eu estava certo! – Vasculha as roupas de Draco e encontra sua varinha muito bem disfarçada na costura da camisa. Aproxima-se e puxa a cabeça dele para trás segurando forte os cabelos em sua nuca.

Draco apenas trinca os dentes quando sente seus cabelos sendo puxados.

- Eu devia matá-lo agora mesmo. Você tentou me enganar. – Diz o bruxo, irritado.

- Eu não tentei. Eu o enganei! – A expressão dele é desafiadora. Agora não tem mais nada a perder.

Yashiaki aponta a varinha para o rosto do rapaz, que adota uma postura cada vez mais arrogante.

- Exijo ser tratado com a distinção que mereço. Minha família é das mais importantes. – Draco diz em sua arrogância característica.

- Que família distinta é essa que o deixa trabalhar para o Ministério? – O tom da voz é irônico, mas a expressão revela sua irritação.

- Nós, os Malfoys...

- Você é Draco Malfoy?! – Os olhos do homem brilham, sua feições revelando satisfação.

Draco se arrepia e teme que revelar seu sobrenome possa ter sido um erro.

- Então tenho o 'traidor' nas minhas mãos? Você só não é mais odiado que Harry Potter. – Ri o ex-Comensal.

A surpresa fica estampada nos olhos do loiro, que não tinha idéia da dimensão que esta situação assumira. Tenta se mover, mas está bem imobilizado, olha com arrogância para o homem, tentando deixar claro que não o teme, mas isso atiça ainda mais a raiva nos olhos do ex-comensal, que novamente o segura pelos cabelos e força os olhos cinza a encararem os seus diretamente. Nesse instante há um vislumbre de inspiração e Noboru começa a gargalhar.

- Espera um instante... Se você é... O outro garoto é... – Os olhos do homem faíscam de prazer. Pensa nas possibilidades se tiver o 'salvador do mundo'. – Então foi por isso que traiu sua família? Por sexo? E com Harry Potter?

Os olhos de Draco estão cada vez mais arrogantes. O ódio estampado em sua expressão. Não espera que nenhum dos servidores do Lorde das Trevas consiga entender seus motivos e não perde tempo tentando explicar, mas essas insinuações o irritam. Não entende muito bem o que sente por Harry, pois nunca sentiu nada igual, mas não é apenas sexo... E nada tivera a ver com sua decisão.

"_Sou muito mais inteligente do que isso."_ – Diz mentalmente.

- Mas você vai se redimir me ajudando a pegá-lo. Afinal, você já foi um de nós. – Puxa seu braço esquerdo e vê a tatuagem reveladora. O garoto nunca pensara em tirá-la, pois está sempre ali para lembrá-lo da difícil decisão que tomara.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – Seus cabelos loiros são puxados com mais força, o rosto dos dois tão próximos que pode sentir o hálito do mafioso.

- Você é um idiota mesmo! Ele o abandonou aqui... Nas minhas mãos. Por que você deveria ser leal a ele? – O homem quase grita, enquanto amarra as mãos do rapaz nas costas, mais irritado do que nunca com o olhar do jovem aristocrata.

- Ele fez o que devia e... Por acaso você sabe o que é lealdade? Não é a mesma coisa que medo. Não era isso que os mantinha fiéis a Ele? – Satisfeito por irritá-lo.

- Se não quer ajudar então vou ter de usá-lo como isca. E julgando pelo calor dos dois juntos, tenho certeza que ele vai tentar resgatá-lo. – Fala resoluto.

Draco fica calado, pois sabe que o outro está certo.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa me divertir com você até lá. E esse olhar arrogante vai deixar de existir. – As palavras saem com um sádico prazer, seus olhos verdes faiscando com as idéias que permeiam sua mente.

Noboru Yashiaki empurra o garoto sobre a cama, as mãos amarradas naquela posição lhe causam muita dor ao cair sobre o colchão. O homem fica olhando para ele ali, sobre a cama, indefeso, mas ainda assim... Volta-se para os guardas.

- Tirem estes outros garotos daqui. Ele não pode ter saído do prédio. Quero que o procurem. Dou um prêmio a quem o trouxer. - Volta a olhar para o loiro.

- Sim, senhor! – Dadas as ordens, os guardas tiram os outros três garotos da sala e vão a procura do jovem bruxo... E daquele que está nos braços dele.

- E você vai ter que assistir ao momento em que vou matá-lo e me tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos. Maior que Voldemort! – Diz Yashiaki, passando a lígua nos lábios, olhando Draco de maneira sádica e perversa.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Este capítulo chega exatamente no dia do aniversário de Draco Malfoy, o loiro que seria apenas um coadjuvante nesta fic, mas devagarinho tomou conta e acabou se tornando o protagonista. E neste capítulo as coisas mais do que esquentam, além de sermos apresentados ao Comensal da Morte que tanto deseja ser maior que Voldemort. E finalmente os dois mundos se cruzam, com os Weiss encontrando os bruxos e depois disso tudo é possível.

A música que embala a sensual dança de Harry e Draco é "Before Your Love" de Kelly Clarkson. E vai se mostrar importante ao longo de toda a fic.

Sinceros agradecimentos e beijos a minha beta Yume Vy, por seus deliciosos comentários e sugestões. Sua betagem vale a pena, mesmo que vc viva me dizendo que demora demais. Te adoro, amore.

Beijos agradecidos aos reviews de Felton Blackthorn, Ana Granger Potter, Kiara Salkys, biaski, Sy.P e Babi-chan. Desculpe a demora na atualização, mas espero que valha a pena a espera.

Um super beijo especial a minha amiga do coração Samantha Tiger Blackthorn, que afinal é a presenteada com essa fic. Sinto sua falta, coração.

05 de Junho de 2007.

00:33 AM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Devoradora de Almas

**ZEN**

**Capítulo III – ****Devoradora de Almas**

01 de Janeiro. 02:00 AM. Local da Rave.

O espaço embaixo do palco é bastante pequeno, mas Harry não imaginou outro lugar onde pudesse se esconder até conseguir pensar no que fazer em seguida. Sua decisão teve de ser rápida e sabe muito bem o que ela significa. Sumiu, revelando seu disfarce, e pior, deixando Draco sozinho, à mercê do homem que vieram capturar. Não consegue tirar de sua mente a aflição nos olhos cinza ao se encararem pela última vez. E seus olhos verdes expressavam apenas um "me desculpe", nada mais.

"_O que eu podia ter feito?"_ – Não deixaria aquele garoto simplesmente morrer na sua frente, sem fazer nada. Mas isso agora pode significar a morte do loiro. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, pois não se perdoaria. Na verdade, já não sabe se viveria sem ele.

Está sentado no chão, com a cabeça do garoto em seu colo, que treme muito. Tenta dar-lhe algum conforto neste momento doloroso afagando seus cabelos, mas sabe que provavelmente ele sequer nota sua presença. O aumento do tremor o deixa nervoso, gostaria de pensar em como aliviar seu sofrimento, mas não conclui nada. Ele passa então a delirar, gemendo e falando.

_Em seus delírios, Omi segue por uma praia paradisíaca... Aquela de seus sonhos quentes, que haviam se tornado tão constantes. Sente que há algo de estranho, tal a exatidão dos detalhes... E as cores! Cores estranhas ao mundo real... Então, lembrando do que acontecera, percebe o terror que vivera, drogado com aquilo a que viera pôr um fim. E a dor... A dor presente em seu corpo pequeno, torturado pela overdose que recebera, espasmos percorrendo seu corpo real._

_Refugia-se novamente na praia, no paraíso que criara em seus sonhos__ e como sempre o ruivo está sentado na árvore retorcida que se projeta na direção do oceano de um azul límpido. Corre até ele, desejoso do seu abraço, de sua segurança, mas ele se levanta e começa a se afastar... Parece fugir dele. Grita, grita por ele, mas entra pela floresta circundante e desaparece, deixando o pequeno de joelhos, gemendo e chorando._

- Aya... Aya... Eu te amo... Não se afaste... – A voz perdida no delírio parece tão distante... E ao ouvi-la, Harry coloca-o no colo e o abraça forte, encostando a testa em sua cabecinha molhada de suor. Acima de tudo, odeia se sentir assim, impotente, sem saber como agir.

"_Hermione saberia o que fazer."_ – Sente uma falta incrível da amiga neste momento e fica ainda mais aflito quando convulsões começam a fazer com que o pequeno se debata.

Harry decide então fazê-lo dormir e assim o faz, pelo menos dormindo ele não sente toda a intensidade das dores. Fica assim, com ele dormindo em seu colo, por um bom tempo, até que o garoto pára de tremer e abre os olhos.

Omi encara os olhos verdes, ainda meio consciente, mas quando consegue despertar, se assusta ao ver-se sentado como um bebê no colo do outro. Afasta-se, sentindo uma tontura que o faz parar e volta seu olhar para Harry com curiosidade, lembrando-se que ele é o garoto estrangeiro que vira na entrada e nos aposentos de Yashiaki.

- Quem é você? Como viemos parar aqui? – Fala, mas ainda sem forças.

- Meu nome é Harry. Você talvez não acredite, mas usei magia para fugirmos. – Ele se mantém a uma distância segura para não perturbar ainda mais o loirinho.

- Primeiro, muito obrigado. Meu nome é Omi e acredito em magia. Depois de tudo que aquele maluco falou... Bem que o Aya estava certo. – A mente dele divaga ao pensar no ruivo.

- Aya? – Indaga curioso, lembrando-se de que era esse o nome que Omi chamava enquanto delirava.

- O líder do nosso grupo. Ele nos falou desse mundo paralelo em que vivem bruxos. E se ele acredita... – Respira fundo, pois isto encerra uma grande verdade. Aya é sempre aquele que não acredita tão fácil nas coisas. - Somos assassinos e viemos matar esse desgraçado.

Ainda está muito fraco e sente um forte mal-estar, o vômito vem sem que consiga controlar e a partir daí sua palidez aumenta. A terrível verdade é que a droga corre em suas veias e está condenado. Abaixa a cabeça, ainda se sentindo mal e cobre o rosto com as mãos.

"_Não há mais um futuro."_ – Sabe dos efeitos dessa droga e como não há uma desintoxicação para ela. Não quer nem pensar na possibilidade de continuar tomando-a para o resto da vida. Jamais aceitaria a possibilidade de ser dependente de algo dessa maneira. Prefere a morte.

- Agora acho que você devia ter me deixado lá. Acabou se expondo e ao seu amigo. – Os olhos azuis ficam marejados, dor e desesperança correndo soltas em sua mente.

- Nós também viemos aqui para dar um jeito nesse homem. Sabiamos dos riscos. – Se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. – E não fale assim. Essa droga é uma poção. Se ela foi criada por ele, também pode-se criar um antídoto.

- Consegue?! – Um fio de esperança surge em seus olhinhos.

- Prometo tentar de todas as formas possíveis. – Respira fundo, pois sabe que talvez não possa cumprir essa promessa. – Mas primeiro precisamos sair daqui. Eles nos procuram. Você consegue andar?

- Com dificuldade. Você vai ter que me apoiar. – Tenta se levantar do chão, mas suas pernas fraquejam. – Mas como vamos passar pelos guardas?

- Vou disfarçar nossa aparência com um feitiço. Mas ele vai se desfazer quando chegarmos na barreira. Aí teremos de ser rápidos. Está pronto?

- Quando você quiser. – Omi tenta novamente se erguer e fica de pé, com alguma dificuldade, mas está decidido. – Quero sair logo daqui pra poder voltar e acabar com esse cara.

Harry segura o garoto, dando-lhe apoio, procurando dar firmeza a ele, mas sem carregá-lo. Vai disfarçar a aparência, mas o comportamento dos dois deve lembrar o de um bêbado apoiando o outro. Lança o feitiço sobre eles e saem do esconderijo, andam pelo salão, menos movimentado que antes, com alguns garotos já caídos em delírio por causa da droga. Desviam com cuidado deles e caminham devagar para a entrada principal.

Os dois olham para seu objetivo, que parece tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Seguem trôpegos, sem ansiedade, apesar de seus corações parecerem cavalos galopando. Um dos guardas se aproxima e os dois param, esperando que ele os desmascare, mas o homem passa por eles.

- Nós mudamos de forma? – Omi sussurra para o garoto, que aproveita para ajeitar os óculos.

- Não. Engana os sentidos dos trouxas... Os não bruxos... Mas se um bruxo nos ver... – Acomoda o garoto melhor e continua a caminhada.

Quando se aproximam da entrada aberta, o feitiço cai e se vêem diante de um guarda armado, que dá o alarme e muitos outros correm na direção deles. Potter percebe que não têm muito tempo, logo serão capturados. Deixa Omi cair e parte pra cima do guarda que barra sua passagem, acertando-o com toda a força de um soco. O homem cai para trás atordoado, dando tempo para que o rapaz volte, apoie o loirinho e saiam o mais rápido possível. Mas a mão do homem ainda consegue segurar a perna do bruxo e aponta a arma na direção de sua cabeça.

O gesto do homem paralisa os dois garotos, que ficam sem reação por um instante, mas de repente o guarda pára, parece sem ar, sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço... Harry vê então que um fio está em torno da garganta do segurança, cada vez mais apertado, até que este cai e solta seu tornozelo, o que permite que os dois saiam do prédio.

Alguns guardas os seguem, mas são recebidos por três jovens muito bem armados. Rapidamente Aya atravessa o primeiro com sua katana e Ken derruba outro com suas armas que parecem as garras do Wolverine. Isso faz com que os demais corram de volta para dentro.

Os dois garotos estão caídos no chão, o coração parecendo que vai saltar-lhes pela boca. Ofegantes, eles tentam se acalmar, depois de uma fuga tão desesperada. Goldsmith corre para Harry, aparentemente preocupado e o ajuda a se levantar, tremendo por não ver o jovem Malfoy entre eles.

- O que houve? – Pergunta claramente aflito. – Vocês deviam ter apenas captado informações.

- Não tivemos opção. – O moreno ainda com dificuldades para falar, tentando tomar fôlego. – Tive que deixar o Draco pra trás. Temos que ajudá-lo.

- No momento você precisa se refazer... – Nos olhos do homem não há qualquer lamentação pelo destino do jovem loiro, apenas a preocupação pela punição que receberá por este fiasco.

Aya também se aproxima de Omi, mas com real preocupação e o abraça com força. Pensara nunca mais voltar a vê-lo e isso deixara seu coração apertado, mas agora ele está ali, são e salvo. Se afasta e se aproxima, como se fosse beijar o garoto, mas este o empurra. Surpreso, o ruivo o observa com atenção, tentando perceber em seus olhos se ainda está magoado com ele, mas vê sim uma profunda tristeza.

- Você ainda não me perdoou pela noite passada? – Há um leve tremor em sua voz.

- Aya, eu não tenho um futuro. – A voz de Omi está embargada pelas lágrimas que já começam a escorrer de seus olhos.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo. – Diz completamente confuso.

- Ele me drogou e você sabe o que isso significa. – Começa a soluçar, a dor que sente minando qualquer desejo de manter-se inteiro. O espadachim o abraça forte, sua cabeça acomodada em seu peito. – Eu...Vou... Morrer.

O ruivo o pega no colo e carrega até o carro, sendo acompanhado pelos companheiros, que se mantiveram distantes, mas estão igualmente arrasados pelo resultado dessa missão. Yohji toca o braço de Harry, demonstrando que deve sair dali. Ashler Goldsmith entra no carro de Aya, sem sequer se importar com o sofrimento de seu pupilo, parado diante do armazém.

Harry fica ali, parado, observando o prédio de onde ainda sai música no último volume, seu pensamento está apenas no loiro de olhos cinza. Não consegue tirar da mente aquilo que aconteceu entre eles e o último olhar que trocaram... Havia medo naqueles olhos... Tanto medo!

"_Eu te abandonei!"_ – Uma lágrima solitária desce por seu rosto. Nem pode imaginar o que está acontecendo com ele, mas vai tentar de tudo para salvá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

**ooOoo**

O ex-comensal da morte começa a ficar nervoso com a demora. Não entende como pode ser difícil achar dois garotos em um prédio tão simples quanto um armazém e a incompetência de seus seguranças trouxas o irrita. Fica andando de um lado para o outro, falando sozinho, como se tentasse se concentrar em uma forma de encontrar o jovem Potter.

Draco continua deitado na cama, ainda sem saber o que o mafioso pretende fazer, mas já não se importa mais. Torce para que os guardas não encontrem Harry, não poderia suportar vê-lo morrer! Não sabe exatamente o que sente por ele, só tem certeza que depois daquele beijo nada mais será o mesmo, mas nem sequer sabe se ainda verá novamente os belos olhos verdes... E não vê-los será uma tortura. Fecha os olhos e se lembra de cada detalhe... Cada toque... Cada carícia. Aquela música...

"_Mas como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?"_ – Sente-se traído... Mas não conhece Harry o suficiente para saber que ele faria isso? Chega a ficar orgulhoso... - _"Ele foi bem mais corajoso do que eu."_ – E fica pensando no moreno, mesmo sabendo do grande risco que ele mesmo corre. Jamais trairia aquele a quem... Ama?

Abre os olhos devagar ao ouvir mais um dos resmungos do homem a frente da cama, andando de um lado para outro. Percebe então no circuito fechado algo que o assusta... Harry ampara o garoto, andando direto por entre os guardas. Eles parecem não perceber sua presença, então ele com certeza está usando um feitiço de disfarce de percepção, mas é muito arriscado, com as câmeras de segurança sob o olhar de Yashiaki. O feitiço não funciona com ele, da mesma forma que não funciona com Draco... Precisa de alguma forma impedir que olhe para os monitores. Observa o nervoso bruxo e decide que deve se arriscar por Harry, como ele está fazendo por um estranho.

- Você tem razão. – Diz repentinamente.

Yashiaki o encara, ficando de costas para os monitores.

- Ele me usou e abandonou. E eu traí tudo em que acreditava por ele! – Vê que a expressão de Noboru se abre em um sorriso malicioso e se move na cama, de forma a expor todo o seu tórax, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

- E o que você pretende fazer com relação a isso? – Ele se aproxima da cama e coloca um de seus joelhos sobre o colchão, ao lado das pernas do loiro.

Draco o vê se aproximando de seu belo corpo e tem que usar de toda sua dissimulação para não deixá-lo perceber como isso o enoja. Enquanto ele se aproxima pode ver no monitor os dois garotos passarem pelo salão sem serem notados.

- Vou ajudá-lo a capturar o Potter. – Se ajeita, apesar de amarrado, se insinuando ainda mais, mas com os olhos pregados no monitor.

Noboru se aproxima mais dele, se apoiando, colocando as duas mãos de cada lado de seu corpo, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto tão belo! Toda aquela sexualidade adolescente despertando no homem desejos...

Então de repente o alarme soa e Yashiaki levanta depressa. Olha para os monitores e vê Harry Potter acertando um soco em um de seus guardas. Pode ver quando ele sai carregando o garoto e é ajudado por homens que esperam do lado de fora. Seu prêmio fugira entre seus dedos, então percebe muito bem o que acontecera e se volta devagar para o garoto loiro sobre a cama. A expressão arrogante e desafiadora está novamente ali.

- Você... – As palavras nem saem, tamanha é sua ira.

- Realmente pensou que eu o ajudaria a capturar o Harry? Você é um nojento asqueroso e jamais me insinuaria se não tivesse um objetivo. – Ele fala com toda a raiva contida por todas as coisas que falara sobre suas motivações para trair sua família. – Farei de tudo pra que você nunca consiga o que quer.

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero. De uma forma ou de outra. – Aponta a varinha para o garoto bem devagar. – Estupefaça! – Draco desfalece no mesmo instante.

O homem se aproxima do monitor e vê seu alvo parado diante do prédio, olhos perdidos em sua direção. Sabe muito bem no que está pensando e sorri. Volta-se para o jovem desmaiado sobre a cama.

- Eu vou tê-lo, com ou sem sua ajuda. Mas vou me divertir muito com você antes. – Sorri com maldade. – Vai preferir que eu te mate quando terminar.

**ooOoo**

01 de Janeiro. 04:00 AM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

A porta do quarto de Omi se abre devagar, o ruivo com ele no colo entra com cuidado, tentando não despertá-lo. Aproxima-se da cama e o ajeita sobre os travesseiros, puxa o cobertor, cobrindo-o com delicadeza. Pára uns instantes e observa o rostinho pálido, contorcendo-se por dentro por não tê-lo detido. Nenhuma missão vale isso! É diferente de trabalharem em equipe e mesmo assim correm riscos. Dessa vez era uma missão solo e das mais perigosas. Como líder devia ter colocado um limite e este fôra ultrapassado nesta.

Começa a se afastar quando sente que uma mão pequena segura a manga de seu sobretudo. Os olhinhos azuis o observam, tristes, implorando para não deixá-lo só. Aya se ajoelha ao lado da cama e fica bem próximo.

- Não quis acordá-lo. – Passa a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor. – Está se sentindo um pouco melhor?

- Agora estou. – Ele fecha os olhos para aproveitar ao máximo o toque daquela mão. Volta a abrir os olhos, pois percebe que o espadachim pára. Ele está de cabeça baixa, respirando fundo, parecendo segurar a emoção que o invade... O garoto se vira de lado e dessa vez é sua mão que acaricia os cabelos de fogo, tão macios e sedosos. Os olhos violeta surgem por entre os fios, observando-o com amargura. – Não fica assim.

- Eu fui um tolo, não é? Perdemos um tempo precioso porque fui um completo idiota. – Ele evita o olhar do garoto, temendo ver reprovação por parte dele.

- Você estava com medo... – Ele sente uma tontura, fazendo-o recordar da situação em que está. – E sou eu que estou com medo agora...

Aya se aproxima e o abraça, mas o pequeno não chora dessa vez. Sente-se tão bem nos braços da pessoa que ama que nem liga para todo o resto, só quer sentir o calor daquele corpo, mas algo passa por sua cabeça. Afasta o ruivo do abraço e o encara bem de perto.

- Quero que você me prometa uma coisa... – O espadachim fica preocupado com o tom sério do garoto. – Aconteça o que acontecer... No estado em que estiver... Não quero tomar mais dessa droga.

- Mas ela pode manter você vivo até encontrarmos um antídoto! – Ele se afasta assustado com a decisão do loirinho.

- Prefiro definhar e morrer. – Nesse momento surgem lágrimas em seus olhos. - Não quero ser dependente de nada.

O ruivo senta na cama e pega Omi no colo. Se abraçam com força, enquanto o garoto deixa todo o sofrimento sair em suas lágrimas. Não gosta de se sentir tão frágil, mas não pode deixar de encarar a situação dessa forma... Desejou tanto o amor do espadachim... Agora está tudo perdido.

**ooOoo**

Aya encontra todos reunidos quando desce as escadas para o porão. Sente raiva, muita raiva, e precisa fazer alguma coisa para salvar o seu garoto. Todos os olhos o observam neste momento, os de Yohji e Ken estão cheios de dor, ambos não conseguem deixar de pensar que deviam ter arranjado um jeito de entrar... Ou ter dito 'não' a essa missão.

- Como está o chibi? – O loiro dos Weiss tenta disfarçar o tremor em sua voz.

- Finalmente dormiu. – Fala desanimado, mas um sentimento que imediatamente é substituído pela raiva que o consome. - Não temos tempo a perder. Quero saber como salvá-lo.

Volta-se para Goldsmith e este parece indiferente a toda a dor presente no recinto, isso irrita ainda mais o jovem ruivo e, ao lado dele, encostado na parede, trêmulo, olhar perdido no vazio, está o jovem moreno de óculos. Aya tira então seu sobretudo e caminha até ele, que o fita e sem demora, estende-lhe o casaco, que é aceito com um olhar de agradecimento. O bruxo veste-o e sente algum conforto.

- Senhor Goldsmith, temos que fazer algo. E há duas prioridades... Salvar as vidas de Omi e do seu outro estudante.

- Essa pode ser sua prioridade, não a minha. – O homem nem sequer se move, não se importando com a repercussão de suas palavras.

O líder dos Weiss respira fundo e o encara. Nada diz, mas seus olhos faíscam, as lâmpadas explodem e os seus companheiros percebem o que ele quisera dizer quando falara dos efeitos de sua magia nos momentos de raiva. Ken o puxa pelo braço, conhecendo muito bem aquele olhar, mas o auror não está livre das consequências do que dissera, pois agora é Harry que se coloca diante dele.

- Acho que não entendi bem o que o senhor disse. – Há ressentimento em sua voz.

- Entendeu sim. Eu fui enviado aqui para capturar esse comensal da morte e essa é minha prioridade. Não pretendo gastar minhas energias pra salvar um garoto trouxa e um estudante, que pode muito bem ter se aliado ao inimigo. – Ashler pára um instante e sorri.

- O que? – Harry se surpreende com aquelas palavras.

- É isso mesmo que direi à Comissão de Inquérito. Não posso ser punido por um jovem que voltou às origens maléficas de sua família. – Diz, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu... Eu... Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Eu sempre tentei te entender e encontrar justificativas para o seu comportamento, mas... O Draco estava certo. Você é pior que os comensais... – O orientador o empurra, nervoso com a comparação.

- Jamais me iguale a esses...Criminosos... Esses...

- Cala a boca! Você é pior que eles. Pelo menos eles não fingiam defender o bem. – Ele já grita, com o ódio estampado em seus olhos.

- Seu... – Sibila Ashler Goldsmith.

- Você não passa de um idiota pomposo e preconceituoso. Os dois arriscaram a vida pra acabar com esse cara e você quer que eles se danem!!! – Revolta é expressa na voz exasperada e raivosa de Harry.

- Vocês dois desobedeceram minhas ordens. Se arriscaram porque quiseram. Agora eu... – O homem faz menção de sair, mas o garoto o impede.

- Por acaso estava lá e sabe porque nos arriscamos? Não. É fácil falar! O Draco fez isso por... – Interrompe o bruxo, mas é cortado logo em seguida.

- Eu quero que ele morra! – Finalmente o auror coloca para fora aquilo que escondera até então.

- Como? – Harry não acredita nas palavras ditas por ele.

- Eu odeio toda a família dele. Todos! Se ele tivesse irmãos menores... Também os mandaria para Azkaban pelo que fizeram... Minha Elisa... Aquele aristocrático Malfoy a torturou, até que pouco restasse dela. E se eu pudesse faria o mesmo com o filho dele. Assim aquele homem saberia o que sinto. – Rancor é destilado a cada palavra.

Os Weiss estão em silêncio, mas visivelmente contrariados com a atitude do bruxo. É um aluno dele que está em perigo e os belos assassinos sabem que nem sempre dá pra seguir a risca as ordens quando se vai inspecionar um local. Ken dá um passo a frente, para intervir por Harry e o menino capturado, porém, Aya, com um gesto, o impede. O ruivo já sabe que não poderão contar com Goldsmith.

- O Draco não é o pai dele! – Harry está surpreso com a realidade de todo o ressentimento que Goldsmith sempre tivera com relação ao jovem loiro.

- O sangue... O sangue Harry... – O auror está vermelho, quase espumando enquanto põe pra fora todo seu ressentimento. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele o trairia.

- Eu o traí! O deixei para trás e me sinto sujo por isso. Ele salvou minha vida. Matou o próprio pai! – A voz dele já está descontrolada. – E pessoas como você... Eu te odeio! Eu me odeio por tê-lo decepcionado. Disse que estaria lá por ele e o abandonei.

Ashler Goldsmith não diz nada mais. Veste seu casaco e chapéu e sobe a escada caracol sem dizer uma única palavra, mostrando com esta ação que não pretende de forma alguma ajudar aquele que, em seu ponto de vista, é tão culpado quanto o pai pela morte de sua filha. Harry o observa ir e fica lá, parado, os olhos marejados, com raiva de si mesmo.

"_Estou sozinho nessa."_ – Ele falhara com aquele que... Ama. Sim, essa é a realidade que custou a assumir para si mesmo. Potter o ama e há muito tempo... Talvez desde aquela noite, ao vê-lo chorando sobre o corpo do pai. Sente então o toque suave da mão do ruivo líder dos Weiss e, lentamente, olha para ele, encontrando compreensão nos olhos violeta.

- Você não está sozinho. – Os olhos verdes se arregalam, seus pensamentos reproduzidos nas palavras do jovem assassino. – Temos uma missão, que é salvar as duas pessoas que amamos... Não é? Então vamos parar de nos lamentar e lutar. Por eles. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda...

- Vamos precisar mais do que isso. – Potter sorri, pois reencontra a determinação que herdara de seus pais. – Mas sei exatamente quem chamar.

**ooOoo**

02 de Janeiro. 03:00 PM. Mansão Yashiaki.

A penumbra domina o ambiente quando os olhos cinza se abrem. Demora até que consiga clarear a visão e perceber onde está. Já vira locais como aquele, havia em sua própria casa uma masmorra dessa, a única luz vindo de uma pequena janela acima de sua cabeça, o mofo e o frio causando-lhe um mal estar. Está deitado no chão, vestindo a mesma roupa com a qual foi capturado, que não o protegia o suficiente da temperatura que parece cair ainda mais. Percebe então que não está mais amarrado, mas seus pulsos doem terrivelmente. Tem dificuldade para mover-se, talvez pelo feitiço ou pela posição desconfortável em que ficou, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

- Achei que não fosse acordar mais. – Só então vislumbra na escuridão uma presença, pela voz é Noboru Yashiaki e isso causa-lhe um tremor. – Estava ansioso pela nossa conversa.

- Se está tão ansioso... – Draco se levanta devagar, escorando-se nas paredes, segurando-se com dificuldade. – Então quer dizer que ainda não conseguiu capturá-lo.

O homem se aproxima devagar e sua expressão é estranha, mais de excitação do que de raiva. Aqueles olhos cinza não tem medo, mas uma arrogância aristocrática. Fica diante dele, que ainda está fraco, e o encara. Os orbes são lindos, cheios de raiva, fixos em seu rosto como se quizessem derretê-lo.

- Você sabe que não precisa ser assim. É um garoto bonito, de sangue puro... – O olhar de Noboru é malicioso, cheio de orgulho e rapidamente se aproxima de Draco. – Poderia estar a meu lado quando me tornar o novo Lorde das Trevas.

- ...! – Draco apenas o observa.

- Teríamos poder... Pense em tudo que poderíamos realizar juntos. E você voltaria a ter todo o prestígio que tinha antes... – A voz do homem é quase um sussurro, quase um sibilar. - Ele te usou. Você não deve nada a ele. Eu quero você...

- CHEGA! – O loiro empurra o homem para longe dele. – Eu jamais teria nada com você. Tenho nojo...

O bruxo o agarra, segurando-o com o braço esquerdo. Apesar de ser apenas ligeiramente mais alto, sua força é descomunal. Sua mão direita segura os cabelos loiros, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Pois bem... Se você tem nojo de mim... – Há tanta raiva na voz dele que mal consegue falar. – Vou te dizer o que vai acontecer. Capturo o Potter com sua ajuda...

- Eu não vou ajudá-lo. – Rosna as palavras.

- Ah, vai sim! Querendo ou não, pois ele vai vir resgatá-lo. E faço questão de matá-lo na sua frente, com requintes de crueldade, pra que saiba que ele morreu dessa forma por você. Vai ser mais um dos mortos que ficarão em sua consciência, como seu pai. – Diz em um sussurro ameaçador, olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco fica em silêncio.

- Vou tê-lo na minha cama, a hora que eu quiser, pois você não vai ter mais vontade... Será meu escravo. E todos os dias vou vê-lo implorar para que eu o mate, mas isso nunca vai acontecer... – O ódio claro em seus olhos. - Essa arrogância vai desaparecer de seus olhos para sempre. Vão ficar só a humilhação e a culpa.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser. – A respiração de Malfoy é lenta e pesada, marcada pelo medo e pelo ódio. – Só que um fato nunca vai mudar, você não chega à sombra de Harry Potter, em todos os sentidos, e verá isso todo o dia em meus olhos.

O homem o solta com violência, o corpo jovem caindo sobre o chão duro, a dor sendo forte, mas muito melhor do que estar tão próximo do homem que odeia. Noboru se afasta ficando novamente na escuridão, mas Draco pode ouvir a respiração dele, repleta de ira. Sabe que isso pode significar sua morte e é isso que quer. Não deseja ser a isca. Treme ao pensar em Harry nas mãos desse ambicioso bruxo de quinta categoria.

Olha para o homem na escuridão, seus olhos chegando a bilhar na penumbra. O rosto do rapaz é provocativo, quase intimando-o a matá-lo, mas então o seu algoz parece se acalmar e uma gargalhada sai do escuro. Ele volta a aparecer na claridade e os olhos cinza se levantam para tentar perceber suas intenções, mas a ação do mafioso é mais rápida.

- Crucius! – Uma dor intensa toma conta do jovem corpo, que se debate sem controle. Os gemidos de dor tomam conta da masmorra, fazendo Yashiaki sorrir com a varinha apontada para sua vítima e fica assim por alguns minutos, que para Draco parecem intermináveis. A tortura só termina quando o braço do homem se cansa.

Senta-se ao lado do garoto, que apenas consegue observá-lo, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto. Noboru fica ali no chão, olhando para o corpo sem forças, a expressão de dor ainda marcando o rosto orgulhoso, mas mesmo após tanto sofrimento a arrogância está ali, confrontando seus olhos, como se fossem a forma de resistência do jovem loiro caído a sua frente. Pensa em todas as vezes em que enfrentou inimigos... Inimigos que não apenas matou, mas que desejou domar... E este é seu desejo agora. Essas pupilas escondem um desafio, muito mais que de uma presa indefesa. E como quebrara o espírito de seus inimigos?

- Eu quero tê-lo e vou ter... – Avança em seu pescoço com beijos gulosos, colocando-se sobre ele, sentindo imediatamente a reação física do garoto, mas não a reação que espera. Não se contrai, não foge... Na verdade, sua postura orgulhosa se fortalece, como se realmente esperasse esse tipo de atitude dele. Afasta-se um pouco e encara-o novamente, muito de perto.

- Vamos... Sabia que chegaria a esse extremo. – O voz do jovem continua desafiadora - Você não é diferente dos bruxos medíocres que conheci. E pensa que pode igualar-se ao Lorde Voldemort? Convivi com o meu pai, o mestre dos crápulas, e você não é nem melhor do que ele.

Tal atitude surpreende o algoz. Percebe então que este inimigo não é como os outros. Foi criado para ser alguém como ele, não uma pessoa que se importasse... Não se apegavam a ninguém, por isso não temiam nada, além de perder a própria vida, mas mesmo este instinto básico de sobrevivência ele parece ter abandonado. Sua posição de desafio revela isso. Mas por quê? Só então conclui o óbvio. Ele não é mais como foi criado. Se importa com outras pessoas além dele... Deseja sacrificar a vida por alguém... Por uma pessoa em especial. E quando amor entra...Você passa a ter um ponto fraco.

"_Então ele o ama de verdade?!"_ – Pergunta-se em pensamento.

- Não vou fazer isso... – Afasta-se e fica de joelhos diante do jovem ainda enfraquecido pela tortura. – Não com você.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Os olhos de Draco se estreitam, tentando captar as nuances no rosto gélido.

- Vou ter o SEU Potter em minhas mãos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois ele virá resgatá-lo. E vou fazer isso sim... Mas com ele. Afinal, é um garoto bonito, belo corpo... Terei o maior prazer em tê-lo, na sua frente, pra que você possa ver a dor naqueles olhos que tanto ama. – Faz uma pausa para dar tempo para que o jovem assimile totalmente suas palavras.

"_Ele... Ele não pode estar falando a verdade..."_ – Draco sente um frio na espinha.

- ... Só então vou matá-lo... Causar muita dor. E você vai saber...Vai saber que fiz isso por sua causa. – Há um profundo prazer por ver no jovem um real horror por suas palavras. -Você vai ser o culpado pela humilhação, dor e morte do ser que mais ama. A única pessoa com quem se importa.

Imediatamente os olhos de Malfoy se enchem de lágrimas... A visão do seu amado sob tal sofrimento, apenas porque fôra orgulhoso demais. Gostaria de voltar a ser o covarde de antes... Sim, sempre fôra um covarde pomposo que não resistia bem a dor, mas a guerra endurecera seu espírito e não podia se render a homens como Yashiaki.

"_Não depois do que fiz!"_ – Precisava mudar... Principalmente aos olhos de Harry, mas esta mesma dureza agora o castiga. O impede simplesmente de entregar-se, talvez salvando a vida da pessoa que ama. Pensa em seus olhos verdes e sofre ao imaginar seu corpo violado por alguém como... E por sua culpa!

E toda essa angústia está em seus olhos, o que satisfaz imensamente Noboru. Encontrara seu ponto vulnerável, agora precisa atacar o físico. Deixá-lo o mais frágil possível, para torná-lo dependente o bastante para que não possa atrapalhar seus planos. Pode desejar domá-lo, mas não pode perder de perspectiva que ele é a isca. Coloca então a mão no bolso de trás da calça que usa e tira uma seringa. Começa a observá-la, na verdade mostrando-a claramente para o jovem, que logo entende seu próximo passo.

- Vou te dar um presentinho. Geralmente eu cobro caro por essa maravilha que inventei, mas pra você vou dar de coração. – Sorri.

Draco, ainda fraco demais para se levantar, se arrasta até encostar-se na parede.

- Não precisa ter medo. Vai te dar um imenso prazer. – Seu sorriso se torna intensamente sádico. - Só não sei como é o efeito em um bruxo, ainda mais sangue puro como você, pois só testei em trouxas. Mas vai ser interessante observar o que pode causar. Talvez me abra um novo mercado.

Ele puxa o braço direito do garoto e espeta a agulha sem delicadeza, injetando seu conteúdo todo de uma vez. A expressão de dor do loiro é substituída rapidamente por uma ausente, como se deixasse seu corpo, flutuando por um mundo irreal, mas sua consciência se coloca entre os dois mundos. A dor e o tremor que vira antes no garotinho loiro da rave toma conta de seu corpo. Tenta resistir nesse momento, mas logo sente novamente sua percepção sair do mundo real.

_O mundo do imaginário de novo o chama e começa a ver borboletas azuis, que tocam seu rosto com delicadeza._ Retorna para o mundo consciente e a dor é terrível, _fazendo refugiar-se novamente entre as borboletas, chorando baixinho por entre árvores frondosas de um jardim imenso, mas a dor ultrapassa o limite dos dois mundos e chega até ele, que começa a gemer. Decide correr, fugir da realidade, esconder-se neste mundo que a droga produz para ele..._

_Corre por um bom tempo, a dor perseguindo-o e alcançando-o muitas vezes, fazendo com que caia. Numa dessas vezes, duas mãos o ajudam a levantar, mas logo se depara com um homem de longos cabelos platinados e olhos intensamente frios. Corre então na direção contrária, de encontro a dor,_ mas logo perde os sentidos... A inconsciência tornando-se uma benção.

**ooOoo**

02 de Janeiro. 03:00 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

O porão está em silêncio e apesar dos quatro Weiss estarem reunidos, há um clima pesado no ar. Ninguém tem coragem de admitir que Omi está muito pálido... Aya pediu que permanecesse na cama, mas ele se irritou, coisa incomum no chibi, insistindo que quer participar da missão, precisa de alguma forma se vingar do crápula que lhe roubou a vida... Vingança... Outro sentimento incomum para o garoto. Talvez fosse o efeito nocivo da abstinência da droga, mas também o sofrimento por sentir que está condenado. Provavelmente um pouco dos dois.

Harry, sentado ao lado dele, tem um olhar distante, perdido em pensamentos. Só consegue pensar no que pode estar acontecendo com Draco, já quase dois dias nas mãos daquele bruxo. Sente uma dor profunda, querendo imensamente trocar de lugar com ele. Sente seu cheiro, seus cabelos entre seus dedos, sua pele...

"_Já fico perdido sem você!"_ – O pensamento é inevitável.

- Eles não estão demorando? – Yohji pergunta aflito, fazendo Harry sair de seus pensamentos. – Demora pra chegar aqui com magia?

- Devem estar quase chegando. Não há uma forma de precisar quanto tempo demora. Existem muitos fatores variantes, como...

- Não! Outro gênio como o Omi... – Olha para o loirinho que nem sequer sorri. – Desculpa, mas não precisa explicar os fatores. Esperamos simplesmente.

Então um barulho de estalo domina o ambiente e surgem diante deles um casal de jovens. A moça, bonita, de cabelos castanhos compridos, chega segurando uma grande mala, ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz, ruivo, muito alto, mais alto que o próprio Yohji.

- Já disse pra largar essa mala! – A moça diz quando a materialização se efetiva completamente.

- Não vou deixar você carregar esse peso todo! – O rapaz parece indignado.

Só então os dois finalmente notam que já chegaram e os quatro rapazes desconhecidos que os encaram surpresos pela briga. Hermione coloca a mala no chão e vê Harry vindo em sua direção e ela sorri, mas vê uma profunda tristeza em seus olhos. Surpreende-se com o que sente em seu olhar, mas prefere conversar com ele mais tarde apenas o abraçando com força, sentindo nesse abraço tudo aquilo que vira momentos antes.

- Que bom que chegaram! Vamos precisar muito da ajuda de vocês. – Ele segura a voz embargada, emocionado por finalmente ver sua melhor amiga e confidente.

- Não deixaríamos de vir numa situação dessas. Vamos nos encrencar, mas o que importa é salvar um amigo. – Há muito carinho em suas palavras.

- Depois tem que nos contar tudo o que aconteceu. – Ron ainda está desconfortável pelo ambiente estranho. – Mas onde diabos está o Goldsmith?

- Ele pulou fora. Quer salvar a própria pele e mais nada. – Os olhos de Harry faíscam quando fala do odioso auror. – Mas deixe-me apresentar vocês aos nossos aliados.

O moreno os coloca diante dos quatro rapazes, que já estão de pé.

- Estes são os Weiss, um grupo de assassinos profissionais que estavam atrás da mesma pessoa que nós. – Percebe que os dois bruxos recuam levemente à menção da palavra 'assassinos', se recordando de como reagiu em um primeiro momento e de como se tranquilizou quando Aya lhe contou um pouco da história deles. – Eles perseguem aqueles que a justiça não captura, por falta de provas ou por corrupção. E um deles é um dos nossos.

- Não é bem assim... – Aya fica constrangido, ficando corado como seus companheiros nunca haviam visto. – Minha avó era bruxa, só isso.

- Não é diferente de mim. Também sou um mestiço. – Harry olha para Hermione, pois no caso dela nem há esse sangue. – Mas... Este é o Aya, líder do grupo. Vamos trabalhar juntos pra pegar esse cara. Estes outros são Yohji, Ken e... Omi.

- Sejam bem vindos! – Diz Ken ao casal.

Ron apenas acena com a cabeça, tentando ser gentil, mas ainda desconfiado.

- Omi foi contaminado pela poção. Aí que você entra Hermione. Precisamos de um antídoto. – Fala à jovem rapidamente.

- Eu sei, mas calma. Vou precisar de uma amostra pra analisar. – Sente que os olhos azuis a encaram em súplica, como se ela se tornasse neste momento sua salvadora. Estende a mão para ele de forma afetuosa, o que faz com que o garoto sorria. Coisa rara nos últimos dias. - Sou Hermione. Vou tentar fazer tudo que me for possível.

- Eu confio em você. – Isso causa um frio no estômago da garota, que sente todo o peso de sua responsabilidade. – Tenho uma amostra para a sua análise.

- Rapazes, este é meu amigo Ron, ele vai nos ajudar na ação. – O jovem Weasley se sente mais a vontade, mas já pegando a mala antes que Mione o faça. – Onde podemos acomodar o laboratório?

- Vocês podem se acomodar no meu quarto. Minha cama é grande. Montem o laboratório lá, se não se incomodarem. – Aya, solícito, se coloca a caminho para indicar a Rony onde vão ficar.

- Sem problema. Mas vamos logo antes que ela queira pegar a mala novamente. – Rony sorri. – Ela já é teimosa naturalmente, mas ficou ainda mais agora que está grávida.

Enquanto os dois sobem, Hermione aproveita para puxar Harry para um canto. Sentam-se, a garota segurando a mão do amigo com delicadeza. Os demais rapazes percebem a necessidade de intimidade dos dois e sobem a escada caracol. Quando estão sozinhos, ela se aproxima ainda mais e toca seu rosto.

- O que houve? Você está arrasado! – Ela fala baixo, percebendo que Harry talvez não queira que Rony chegue e ouça.

- Eu o abandonei lá! Eu o traí! – Coloca as mãos no rosto, envergonhado de si mesmo.

- Mas quais as circunstâncias? – Ela puxa suas mãos.

- Como contei pra vocês, entramos para o "Círculo da Morte" e nos defrontamos com o comensal. Draco conseguiu enganá-lo, pois ele imediatamente ficou desconfiado de dois jovens ingleses. – Respira fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo. – Mas descobriu que o garoto estava alí para matá-lo e injetou nele a droga em grande quantidade.

Ele pára um instante, quase sem ar, trêmulo pela lembrança das emoções que o moveram a agir.

- Não podia ficar apenas olhando-o morrer! – Há uma necessidade de justificar o seu próprio íntimo. - Desaparatei com ele para um outro lugar do prédio. Desmascarei o Draco e o deixei lá, nas mãos do bruxo.

- Isso eu entendi quando nos contou, mas...O que aconteceu? Sinto que você está destruído por dentro. Me conta. – Ela segura as duas mãos dele com força.

- Eu... Nós... Descobrimos algo sobre... O que sentimos. – Ele a observa, percebendo que não há surpresa em seu olhar. – Pra entrar no grupo especial precisamos dançar juntos e... Rolou algo muito intenso. Nunca me senti assim. Percebi que o... Amo. – Baixa os olhos com tristeza. – E sei que é recíproco.

- Tem certeza disso? – O olhar preocupado encarando os tristes olhos verdes.

- Eu senti e isso me dá a certeza. – Quase se sente magoado por sua pergunta. - Estávamos com tanto medo, mas... Em um instante não queria estar em outros braços.

- Bem... Isso não me surpreende. – Ela diz em seguida.

- Co-Como? – O garoto a olha perplexo, não esperava ouvir isso.

- Sempre soube o que você sentia por ele, desde que o salvou. Talvez até antes... Bem antes. Vocês se hostilizavam, mas os seus olhos não mentiam pra mim. Eles brilhavam quando o olhava...

Harry não acredita que seus sentimentos fossem tão visíveis assim.

- Minha dúvida era apenas quanto ao que ele sentia por você. Sempre soube que havia algo por trás de tanta raiva, mas... – Ela fala com cautela, temendo machucá-lo ainda mais. - Não o conheço tão bem para poder perceber. E, aliás, ele esconde coisas demais por trás daqueles olhos, não são como os seus.

- Mas eu percebi, vi nos olhos dele o que sentia. Nunca o enxerguei como naquela noite. – Os olhos dele ficam distantes, fixos naquele momento em que se beijaram. – E senti como se tivesse encontrado uma parte de mim há muito tempo perdida. Pela primeira vez na vida estava completo.

- É bom quando isso acontece. – Hermione sorri. - Sinto isso pelo Ron, mas... Não posso dizer isso a ele. Ficaria confiante demais!

- Mas mesmo depois de tudo isso eu o abandonei. – A culpa o corrói por dentro.

- Chega dessa auto-piedade! Você precisou fazer isso pra salvar uma vida inocente. Ele entende isso. Por isso somos aurores. – Novamente sua mão chega até o rosto triste do amigo, tentando passar-lhe a força de que ele precisa.

- Oh... Cuidado com essas intimidades... A garota já tem dono. – Rony entra sorrindo, mas percebe que a expressão do amigo está triste demais para brincadeiras. – Ele também é nosso amigo. Não precisa se sentir tão culpado. Vamos salvar o Draco, mesmo que ele não mereça.

O garoto ruivo se senta ao lado de Hermione, tentando entender a tristeza do amigo. Sabe muito bem como ele é e ficaria chateado da mesma forma se tivesse que abandoná-lo. Admira Harry por isso, sua lealdade e amizade são incondicionais. Sacrifica-se pelos amigos sem medir consequências e, da mesma forma, sofre por eles.

- Eu só queria entender melhor como vocês conseguiram entrar naquele "Círculo da Morte". Você nos contou quase tudo quando falou conosco pela lareira. - Não há qualquer segunda intenção em sua pergunta, apenas curiosidade. - Quando você começou a contar sobre esse grupo, gaguejou, gaguejou, mas não contou direito.

- Eu... Nós... Tivemos que... Dançar! É isso. Tivemos que dançar. – Harry não entende muito bem, mas sente a necessidade de mentir para o amigo. Alguma coisa dentro de si crê que Rony não entenderá. Suspira. – E você sabe como danço mal. Fiquei envergonhado até os cabelos.

Os três são interrompidos pela chegada de Omi. O pálido caçula dos Weiss se coloca ao lado deles.

- Não quero atrapalhá-los, mas preciso começar minha pesquisa no computador pra tentar encontrar alguma pista. – Senta-se diante do PC, já ligando o equipamento. Rony se aproxima curioso.

- Posso observar enquanto faz isso? Sempre ouvi falar desses computadores, mas nunca vi um funcionando. – Herdara essa curiosidade de seu pai, não na proporção obsessiva deste, mas ainda uma grande vontade de conhecer a tecnologia trouxa.

Enquanto Weasley se coloca ao lado do jovem Weiss, Hermione e Harry o observam. Parece uma criança, maravilhada com aquilo que não conhece. A garota segura a mão do amigo, sentindo um leve tremor. Sabe como lhe custou mentir para Ron, mas foi a melhor decisão, pois não acredita que ele aceite isso. Não por preconceito, mas porque ele jamais confiará ou será realmente amigo de Draco. Há muita coisa entre eles... Coisas mais antigas do que eles mesmos.

**ooOoo**

03 de Janeiro. 11:00 AM. Mansão Yashiaki.

A luz entra pela pequena janela, ferindo os olhos sensíveis. Eles se abrem devagar, ainda delirantes, sua cabeça dói muito e vomitaria se não estivesse com o estômago tão vazio. Durante um bom tempo não consegue separar o que foi real do que foi alucinação na noite infernal que passou. Apenas uma coisa lhe parece real, palpável, e é o momento em que descobriu o que sente, em que sentiu-se finalmente inteiro. O momento daquele beijo delicioso. E aquela música.

"_A nossa música! Como era mesmo?"_ – Pensa no mesmo instante.

- Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor... Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque... – O loiro respira fundo, sentindo grande dificuldade em manter a concentração. – Eu nunca precisei... De alguém para me sentir vivo...

Não consegue se lembrar do restante, sua cabeça continua confusa. Algo em suas lembranças delirantes é doloroso demais. Ficando mais consciente, percebe então o frio que sente. Tenta mover-se, mas letargia e dor tomam conta de seu corpo, mas essa dor não se compara àquela que sente dentro de sua mente. Não se conforma como ficara tão frágil a ponto de nem sequer se defender ao ser drogado, seu estômago embrulhando imediatamente... Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável...

"_Vou matá-lo...__ Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida."_ – Começa então a chorar. Nem se lembra quando chorara assim pela última vez. Na verdade... Lembra sim... - _"No dia em que matei meu pai."_ – Sente um vazio por dentro, temendo nunca mais ver aquele rosto... Aqueles olhos de esmeralda... Aquela boca vermelha... Continua chorando, a dor o torturando, mas...

Tenta se mover, mas não consegue.

"_Como era mesmo a nossa música?"_ – Pergunta-se, desviando a atenção da dor.

- Eu estou diante de você e... Meu coração está em suas mãos... E eu não sei como... – Suspira, com a imagem daquele beijo secando suas lágrimas. – ... Eu sobrevivi sem o seu beijo... Porque você me dá uma razão para existir...

Seus olhos recebem a luz que vem da porta que está sendo aberta do outro lado da cela e treme com a lufada de ar gelado. Reconhece o seu algoz e se afasta, encostando-se na parede, abaixando a cabeça. É como se todas as imagens que o delírio obscurecera voltassem todas na mesma hora, como uma montanha-russa. Tudo invadindo sua mente de uma vez com violência.

- Achei que você talvez tivesse fome. - O homem se aproxima devagar. Carrega uma bandeja, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Coloca-a no chão, próximo ao rapaz e se afasta.

Draco olha desconfiado, tanto para a bandeja quanto para o homem a sua frente. Faminto, senta-se encostado à parede e puxa a bandeja para si. Devorando as frutas desesperadamente e bebendo a água com prazer. Continua a olhar cismado para seu algoz.

- Qual a razão de tanta... Gentileza? – O loiro termina de mastigar a maçã, enquanto se levanta com dificuldade. – Está tentando conquistar minha confiança?

- Quero lhe fazer uma proposta. – O homem novamente se aproxima devagar. Decide fazer sua jogada, percebendo que a tática da agressividade só coloca o garoto na defensiva. – E acho que você...

- Você acha que esqueci o que fez comigo ontem? – Diz com agressividade. - Ainda acha que tenho que ouvi-lo?

- Ouça se quiser, mas pode ser uma forma de salvar a vida do seu... De Harry Potter. – Começa a afastar-se, mas é impedido pela mão que segura seu braço.

- Como posso impedir que você o mate? – Os olhos cinza estão súplices.

O sorriso cresce nos lábios de Noboru, satisfeito por ver que sua tática está funcionando. O homem se afasta e encosta na parede de frente para sua vítima. Decide dar alguns minutos de suspense para que a ansiedade faça o seu trabalho.

- Se aceitar ficar ao meu lado... Posso capturá-lo, mas mantê-lo vivo. Basta ter o Potter nas minhas mãos. – Sorri, gostando do efeito que suas palavras tem em sua vítima. – A única condição é que você nunca mais o veja.

Draco se vira de costas e encosta a testa na parede. Não é uma decisão fácil. O homem é repugnante... Mas não é esse o problema. Pensa em Harry... Ele jamais aceitaria uma coisa dessas, porém sabe que ele virá em seu resgate e não confia em Goldsmith. Aquele auror maldito entregaria o moreno se isso ajudasse sua carreira. Só que não pode suportar a idéia de... Vê-lo morto.

"_Não quero que você sofra...__ Ainda mais por minha culpa!"_ – Mas ser um prisioneiro para o resto da vida não é pior do que a morte? O jovem se volta e se aproxima do homem.

- Como vou saber que está falando a verdade? – Seus olhos analisam cada reação física do homem a sua frente.

- Dou minha palavra de honra. Ele ficará prisioneiro, mas muito bem tratado. – Então olha com malícia para o rapaz. – E você viverá como um príncipe ao meu lado. E eu... Terei você.

- Só que eu não acredito em você. Um comensal da morte não tem honra, nem palavra. Esqueceu que fui criado para ser um de vocês? – Fala com raiva, se aproximando ainda mais de Noboru. – Depois que você tiver o que quer, o que garante que não vai matar o Harry? Não sou tão ingênuo as...

Yashiaki o empurra contra a parede com violência, a cabeça loira batendo nela com intensidade. O braço do homem comprimindo o peito dele com toda sua força. Se aproxima a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, vermelho pela dor na cabeça e ofegante pela pressão feita em seu tórax.

- Não precisava ser assim, mas você... Poderia ter tudo... Seu idiota! – Os olhos dele cintilam de ódio. – Então vai ser... Assim? Mas no fim eu venço de qualquer jeito. Essa droga vai deixá-lo cada vez mais dependente de mim. E como não tem antídoto, será a dependência ou a morte. E você ainda vai implorar pra me... Servir. E então não serei gentil como fui hoje.

Quando Noboru solta Draco, seu corpo desaba no chão frio. A pancada na cabeça o deixara completamente tonto, o sangue do choque escorrendo pela parede atrás de si. Seu braço é puxado com violência e a agulha novamente penetra na carne já ferida, injetando a droga, sentindo o corpo todo amolecer e tremores começarem. Vê o homem deixar a cela através da visão turva, deixando-o sozinho com seus demônios.

_A dor o faz correr pelo jardim do seu delírio, em busca de proteção contra o que o persegue sem piedade. Refugia-se entre algumas árvores multicoloridas__, um vento gélido soprando por suas copas, trazendo com ele vozes. Vozes do passado há muito tempo guardadas no mais profundo da sua memória. Frases, gestos, tapas... Tudo vindo com a forte corrente de ar, fazendo-o tremer. Sente sede, muita sede e logo avista um pequeno lago próximo._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, corre até ele, curvando-se e com a mão em concha coletando o suficiente para molhar os lábios, mas seus olhos se levantam e percebe que no lago há um corpo. Alguém flutua, inerte, provavelmente sem vida. Lembra da imagem de Ofélia em Hamlet, a apaixonada enlouquecida que se afoga por causa da dor. Só então percebe que aquele cadáver tem um nome. Tenta pronunciá-lo, mas a voz não sai._

"_Harry..." __– Pula na água, desesperado, nadando até ele e o puxando até a margem. Carrega o corpo sem vida com dificuldade, colocando-o sob uma árvore que faz sombra bem próximo. A dor... A dor lhe turva a consciência ou deveria dizer... A inconsciência? _

_Draco passa a mão delicadamente por seu rosto branco, percebe como sua pele está fria, os lábios azulados, mas ainda assim conservando a beleza que o fascina... Arrasado, a dor em seu coração superando aquela que a consciência teima em fazer persegui-lo, abraça aquele corpo amado com toda a força de seu ser. As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, fazendo-o lembrar daquele primeiro beijo, da primeira vez em que assumiram para si mesmos o que sentiam._

_- Você é a vergonha da família. Amando um homem e... Harry Potter. – O loiro se volta e vê o homem alto de cabelos platinados. Levanta-se e o encara apavorado. – Foi bom ele ter morrido. Meu filho me traiu por causa dele. Você não presta mesmo... Nunca prestou. Tentei fazer de você um Malfoy, mas sempre vi esse olhar..._

_- CALA A BOCA! Não vou mais deixar você falar assim comigo. Cansei de ser seu saco de pancadas, onde você descontava todas as suas frustrações. A bengala, o cinto, o chicote, esses eram o único contato que tinha com o senhor. Quer dizer... – Ele faz uma pausa, sua respiração está tão ofegante que perde o fôlego. – Te odeio. Só precisava que você me amasse, mas... Sempre pensei que não merecia. Agora sei que você nunca soube o que é isso. _

_O pai se aproxima dele, a bengala levantada tocando seu jovem rosto._

_- Alguém como você só podia amar o Potter mesmo. Esse mestiço nojento... – Draco o empurra, fazendo com que o homem caia para trás, aturdido. _

_- NÃO FALA DELE!!! O Harry foi o único que me amou de verdade. E se ele está morto não tenho mais razão pra viver. – Mas a dor o alcança, contorcendo-se, caindo sobre a grama verde, gemendo alto._

_Fica olhando para o céu multicolorido, vendo como as nuvens possuem formas definidas. Tudo parece sair de foco novamente, apesar de tentar manter a lucidez. Se isso existe ainda._

- E eu não sei porque... Porque o sol decide brilhar... – Sua voz é menos que um sussurro. - Mas você respirou o seu amor em mim bem em tempo... Meu... Harry.

**ooOoo**

03 de Janeiro. 04:00 PM. Escritório da Yashiaki Trading Co.

Os seis rapazes estão ocultos, do outro lado da rua, diante do luxuoso prédio onde Omi descobriu estar sediado o escritório de Noboru Yashiaki em Tóquio. Precisam entrar para tentar descobrir onde o mafioso está e para onde levou Draco. Observam com cuidado a movimentação da segurança, enquanto revisam o plano com a planta que o garoto tirou da internet.

Apesar da preocupação com a missão, os olhos violeta de Aya estão fixos em Omi. Seu coração se aperta ao ver o seu pequeno tão pálido e ofegante. Insistiu que ele deveria ter esperado com Hermione, mas ele nem sequer o deixou terminar. Deseja se vingar... Quase não reconhece o seu chibi. E isso o deixa mais furioso...

"_Vou ter prazer de acabar com esse calhorda... Bem devagar..."_ – Engole em seco e desvia o olhar, para que o garoto não possa ver como se sente. Ele não precisa de mais nada que o faça sofrer.

- É a hora de irmos. Já houve a troca... Dos seguranças. O escritório é... No décimo terceiro andar. – A dificuldade para falar é visível em Omi, que fica ofegante rapidamente.

- Você deveria esperar aqui... – Aya vê que os olhos azuis o observam sem a alegria que costumam ter. – ... Pra nos avisar, caso aconteça algum... Imprevisto.

- Eu já disse que vou! – Nervosismo e impaciência fazendo com que seus companheiros o olhem com surpresa. O ruivo apenas abaixa os olhos, tão tristes que teme sua reação. – Vocês acham que... Não sou capaz? Estou bem...

Os demais nada dizem. É claro que ele não está nada bem, mas o que adianta argumentar? Ultimamente ele não ouve ninguém. Apenas conferem suas armas e sincronizam seus relógios. A precisão é tudo, como sempre.

Um pouco mais atrás estão Ron e Harry. O jovem Weasley também não consegue tirar os olhos do pequeno loiro, sua expressão é triste, pois os outros haviam dito que ele não é normalmente assim. Pelo contrário, é o elemento que une o grupo, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

- O garoto está bem nervoso! – Volta-se para Harry a seu lado. – Será que ele não percebe o próprio estado?

- Quando nós chegamos, os aurores daqui nos falaram dos efeitos dessa poção. A abstinência que suga as energias da pessoa. – Abaixa a cabeça com muita tristeza em seu rosto. – Essa irritação é uma das fases... A última. Depois disso...

- É a morte? E o garoto sabe disso? – O moreno acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ron olha para o adolescente novamente. – Por isso ele age assim... Não tem mais nada a perder. Está sentindo o fim próximo. Harry... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Os olhos verdes ficam parados. Não sabe dizer o porquê, mas teme mais do que tudo que o amigo pergunte sobre aquela noite na rave.

"_Sinto-me culpado? Nem um pouco!"_ - Mas sente como se o amigo fosse odiá-lo por aquilo e teme. Acena que sim e espera.

- Por que você nos chamou e não alguém da Ordem ou do Ministério? – A expressão de alívio de Harry surpreende até a si mesmo.

- Ninguém da Ordem conhece esse país e teríamos que contar com a ajuda dos Weiss. Eles são assassinos... Desconfiados por natureza. Temi que eles não confiassem em bruxos mais velhos. Você e a Hermione... São tão jovens quanto eles. – Quem não confiaria na eterna expressão 'boa gente' de Ron?

- Hum... – Ron fica pensativo.

- E o Ministério, nem pensar. Quando o Goldsmith saiu daqui, já treinava sua história de que o Draco nos traiu e se aliou ao comensal. – Sua voz expressa todo o desprezo que sente por aquele homem. - Acha que o Ministério iria me ajudar a resgatá-lo?

- Esse Goldsmith não presta mesmo... – A raiva do jovem ruivo é genuína.

Os dois percebem que os Weiss avançam e os seguem de perto. Não estão acostumados com ações como essa, então procuram não atrapalhar. Estão ali mais para a possibilidade de outros bruxos serem encontrados. Entram por uma porta de serviço, depois de neutralizar um guarda de segurança com o sutil golpe da katana. Os dois se olham, mas percebem que verão muito disso ainda.

O grupo avança depressa, seguindo os planos de Omi a risca. Usar a escada é inaceitável. Precisam de rapidez e o arqueiro não agüentaria uma subida dessas. Chegam até o elevador sem grandes incidentes, mas se preparam. Evitam aparecer nas câmeras de segurança, mas não sabem dizer se foram vistos. Saem no andar acima, descendo pela escada. Ao atravessarem a porta à prova de fogo que leva da escadaria ao corredor, logo percebem que a segurança está muito bem preparada por ali. A decisão de descer em outro andar fora acertada, pois há quatro guardas diante dos elevadores. Escondem-se e se preparam, pois a ação tem de ser rápida e terão que atacar todos de uma vez. Os Weiss se olham, naquele momento de preparação comum a todas as missões. Já sabem pelo olhar quando estão todos prontos.

Os quatro saem da segurança do esconderijo e avançam contra um grupo com o triplo de homens. Estes são pegos de surpresa quando os quatro primeiros caem. Aya e Ken matam com uma rapidez quase inacreditável, enquanto os dardos de Omi e o fio de Yohji neutralizam aqueles que estão fora do centro da batalha das armas cortantes.

Os dois bruxos ficam de longe, observando boquiabertos a coragem e a eficiência dos quatro que tem praticamente a mesma idade que eles. São profissionais plenos, moldados pela vida, matando em nome de um objetivo, sem qualquer prazer nos olhos.

O elevador então se abre pelas costas de Ken e dele sai um homem armado. Apenas Omi o percebe, de seu campo de visão, e aponta a besta para ele, mas sente uma vertigem, tão forte que a arma lhe cai da mão e um de seus joelhos se dobra. A ação do garoto alerta Yohji, que enreda seu fio na cabeça do homem, fazendo-o sangrar e cair, logo está tudo terminado. Aya corre para acudir o arqueiro, mas este o afasta.

- Não precisa! – Ele se levanta sem a ajuda de ninguém, quase não conseguindo. O ruivo fica em torno dele, com o coração apertado por ver o seu garoto desse jeito. – Vamos ao escritório de... Uma vez.

Eles seguem o corredor, caminhando apressadamente e se deparam com grandes portas de madeira trabalhadas, que indicam que estão no lugar certo. Empurram-nas depressa, apesar de pesadas, entrando em uma enorme sala, com uma belíssima escrivaninha antiga próxima das janelas. Estantes cobrem toda a extensão da parede. Observando-a em toda sua grandeza, eles vêem que um homem foge por uma porta secreta, distante demais para que o alcancem.

- Imobulus. - Harry passara pelos Weiss e tomara a frente, a varinha apontada para o homem, que cai instantaneamente.

- Gostei disso! – Yohji o olha com um sorriso divertido. – Seria muito útil nas missões. Não acha, Ken?

- Seria ótimo! A gente imobiliza os guardas e pega o alvo sem ter de suar tanto. – O ex-jogador entra, também maravilhado com a rapidez da ação do jovem de óculos.

Os dois avançam até onde está o homem paralisado. Puxam uma cadeira e a colocam na frente da escrivaninha. Sentam-no, enquanto os demais se aproximam. Aya ainda segura a katana ensangüentada, o que faz os olhos do paralisado se arregalarem de medo. A visão daquele homem de sobretudo preto e espada na mão é de deixar qualquer um amedrontado... E o líder dos Weiss percebe isso.

- Harry, pode libertá-lo. Nosso amigo não vai tentar fugir novamente. – Quando isso é feito, o homem quase cai. Fica de olhos fixos no rosto extremamente frio a sua frente, os olhos violeta parecem os de uma serpente, hipnotizando-o. – Mas quem é você, que tem livre acesso a essa sala?

- Sou Issao... Se-secretário do Senhor Yashiaki. – Engole em seco. – Quem são... Vocês? O que querem?

- Vamos dizer que temos negócios inacabados com ele. Precisamos vê-lo com urgência. – O ruivo sacode sua katana para livrar-se do sangue, este movimento fazendo o homem engolir em seco novamente. – E você vai nos dizer onde ele está.

Yohji, Omi e Harry estão logo atrás do espadachim, admirando a habilidade que este tem para intimidar as pessoas. O secretário parece encolher na cadeira a cada palavra proferida pelo jovem.

Enquanto isso, Ken e Ron observam a estante coberta de livros. Procuram em tudo aquilo alguma pista. Caso o homem não fale, o que parece improvável, precisam ter uma idéia de onde procurar. Weasley se aproxima de uma parte, onde estão muitos DVDs. Eles até tem um aparelho desses no apartamento, que é de Harry, mas tem a curiosidade de saber o que o comensal assistiria.

Observa um por um e se depara com algo que chama sua atenção. O DVDs tem nomes escritos. Em um deles está o nome de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Imagina que o homem grave tudo que se relacione com suas vítimas. Então esse DVD talvez tenha alguma pista do paradeiro do loiro. Acena para que Ken se aproxime.

- É o nome do nosso amigo. Devo levar? – Mostra o DVD para o jogador, que o pega na mão.

- É sim. Pode levar. – Devolve o DVD a Ron, que o coloca no bolso do casaco. Os dois se voltam percebendo que o interrogatório vai ficando mais pesado.

Aya anda diante do homem, que começara a adotar uma postura mais valente, imaginando que isso faria o assassino recuar. Empertiga o corpo e olha diretamente para o ruivo, apesar de estar apavorado por dentro.

- Pois não vou dizer onde meu patrão está. Prefiro a sua ira a dele. – Fala alto para tentar se impor, mas percebe que o outro nem se abala.

- Deveria temer a minha, pois sem respostas você não vai voltar a vê-lo. – Um sorriso sádico surge naqueles lábios bonitos, dando ao seu rosto uma aparência quase satânica.

- ...! – Issao treme, pois o brilho da lâmina da katana o faz lembrar do perigo real que ela representa.

Aya percebe como a espada o afeta e a segura diante dele, então encosta sua ponta no peito do homem, que estremece. A vítima chega a sorrir, imaginando que o rapaz não teria coragem de matá-lo assim, desarmado, mas não é isso que vê nos olhos do ruivo. Fica brincando com a ponta, que rasga delicadamente a camisa chegando então até a pele.

- Ei, você está me machucando de verdade! – Olha assustado para o rosto gélido, sem qualquer expressão.

- Não... Você ainda não viu o que é machucar de verdade. – O tom dessas palavras assusta até os seus companheiros.

- Eu falo, eu falo! Só tira essa lâmina do meu peito. – O secretário fica agitado por ter constatado que Aya o mataria sem pestanejar e então a katana se afasta. – Ele tem uma mansão nas cercanias de Tóquio. O endereço está na agenda com o nome de Tom Riddle.

- Voldemort?! – Harry e Rony falam ao mesmo tempo, surpresa em suas vozes.

- Quem? – Yohji expressa em palavras aquilo que os quatro Weiss pensam.

- Era o líder desses comen.. – Harry sempre se esquece que os rapazes da Weiss não conhecem o seu vocabulário. – Desses bruxos das trevas. Ele foi morto há um ano atrás...

Os olhos de Aya se estreitam ao observar Harry. Algo parece ter chamado sua atenção. Assim mesmo se concentra para terminar o interrogatório. Tem de pensar em seu objetivo, que é salvar Omi e o outro garoto. Volta então devagar a olhar para o secretário.

- Só que ainda não terminamos nossa conversa... - A frieza marcando a beleza exótica do ruivo.

- Como assim?! Você queria saber onde ele está! – O medo estampado em seus olhos. – Eu já lhe dei o endereço. O que mais você quer?

- O garoto loiro... O jovem bruxo. – Fala incisivo. - Onde ele está?

- Não sei de quem você está falando... Nunca ouvi falar de bruxo nenhum. – Seus olhos não confirmam o que dizem suas palavras. Rapidamente a katana está na garganta do homem, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido.

- Não brinque comigo. Você vai me dizer o que quero saber. – A espada escorrega levemente sobre a pele, fazendo escorrer um fio de sangue. – Não me faça perder a paciência, você não vai gostar.

- Ele está na mansão... – O homem corre para falar antes que o espadachim o machuque mais. – Mas não sei em que estado... O Senhor Yashiaki estava maluco por ele, nunca o vi assim. E parece que vai usá-lo para capturar alguém importante... Que vai torná-lo um bruxo ainda mais poderoso.

Harry baixa os olhos. Sabe muito bem de quem ele está falando. Novamente a culpa, que o persegue desde criança. Sempre os que ama sofrem ou morrem por sua causa. Seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore e tantos amigos que perdeu a conta. Todos vítimas daqueles que o queriam morto. E agora...

"_Não posso deixar ele morrer! Não ele."_ – O sussurro mental é doloroso.

- Mas o que vamos fazer com você agora? – As palavras de Aya trazem Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Prometo sumir e não contar pra ninguém que vocês estiveram aqui ou que estão à procura dele. – O homem sabe que esse momento é decisivo, onde ele pode viver ou morrer.

- Há uma forma de apagar a memória dele. – Harry toca o braço de Aya. Ajeita o óculos de forma nervosa, enquanto procura um sinal de piedade naqueles olhos violeta. – O cara está morrendo de medo.

Mas não há tempo para que o espadachim pense. Logo atrás de si ouve um leve gemido e um baque surdo no chão. Seus olhos se voltam para trás e vê aquilo que mais teme... Omi está caído, Yohji a seu lado. Tudo parece estar em câmera lenta. O mais velho dos Weiss amparando o garoto sem sentidos, Ken, Ron e Harry se aproximando e também se ajoelhando a seu lado. O rostinho pálido, a respiração quase imperceptível, o corpo frágil. Ele se esquece de tudo e de todos, larga a espada e cai de joelhos, suas mãos tocando o rosto suado e frio.

"_Omi! Não me deixa!"_ – A dor marcando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Na dor do momento, todos se esquecem de Issao. O secretário, devagar, passa sua mão sob a escrivaninha e sente o que procura. Tira uma pistola 45 que sabe que o patrão mantém ali para emergências. Ele se levanta da cadeira e aponta a arma para o ruivo, que está de joelhos, com as costas voltadas para ele, concentrado apenas no garoto caído.

"_Esse cara vai me pagar a humilhação!"_ – Solta a trava de segurança, o que chama a atenção de Weasley, que vê o cano da arma apontada para as costas do líder dos Weiss. Levanta rápido, reflexo aprendido nos difíceis tempos da guerra.

- Expelliarmus. – A arma do homem voa longe e Ken reage rápido, o matando sem pestanejar.

- No fim ele não merecia a misericórdia do seu amigo. – O ex-jogador toca o braço do jovem bruxo, em agradecimento. – Nós até que formamos uma boa equipe.

O ruivo dos Weiss nem sequer percebera tudo o que acontecera a suas costas. Sua dor é imensa e seus olhos só vêem o pequeno corpo inerte, pode sentir que sua vida se escoa por entre seus dedos, não havendo o que possa fazer. Pega-o no colo com carinho e caminha para fora daquele lugar, sem notar que os outros procuram o endereço e bagunçam o local. Só existe Omi e o fato de que ele vai morrer.

"_Omi... Por favor... Resista. Só mais um pouco."_ – Pede em pensamentos. Não pode perdê-lo... Não agora!

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Inicialmente, como de praxe, peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu e minha beta estamos lutando para colocar os textos em ordem (são muitos e pouco tempo disponível), mas logo estarão todos por aqui, atualizados e completos.

Neste capítulo os assassinos e bruxos entram em ação juntos quando todo o empenho é necessário para salvar a vida de seus companheiros. Conhecemos um pouco melhor os métodos de Noboru Yashiaki, o novo aspirante a Lorde das Trevas, mas que encontra diante dele um desafio muito maior do que esperava.

Nunca posso deixar de frisar que esta fic é um presente de coração para minha amiga Samantha Tiger, que leu este presente de madrugada, até as 5 horas da manhã (sim, ela já está completa!), esquecendo-se de que precisava dormir. Esse detalhe eu nunca esqueço.

Agradeço em especial também a minha beta Yume Vy, que está se esforçando ao máximo para colocar meus capítulos em ordem, depois dos grandes problemas que enfrentou. Mas o que importa é que esta fase está no passado. Isso já me deixa profundamente feliz.

E também agradeço a minha filhota Babi-chan, Sy.P, meu afilhado Felton Blackthorne, Kyara Salkys (pena que cortaram seu comentário) e Mystik (sei que vc não curte AyaxOmi e ter lido assim mesmo significou muito), além da minha filhota Nii-chan e Luciana (por seus comentários pelo MSN) e a Alis Clow (seus comentários na PSF me deixaram muito feliz). Seus reviews me incentivaram, como sempre o fazem. Prometo que vem muita coisa ainda no próximo capítulo... E quem está ansioso por uma lemon, não vai se arrepender de esperar.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!!!!!

08 de Agosto de 2007.

20:25 PM.

**Lady Anúbis **


	4. Anjos e Demônios

**ZEN**

**Capítulo IV – Anjos e Demônios.**

03 de Janeiro. 07:00 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

A neve cai novamente lá fora e se acumula na janela de forma quase ornamental. O céu da noite que começa a se precipitar está nublado, triste e cinza, como o coração do ruivo sentado no chão, ao lado da cama. Sua cabeça está caída sobre o colchão, sua mão enlaçada nos dedos pequenos, frios e levemente trêmulos. Nem o consolo daqueles olhos azuis é concedido a esse coração destruído...

Por sua culpa está prestes a perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida sem nem sequer ter confessado a extensão de seu amor. Sua covardia os manteve afastados por tanto tempo e agora não há como adiar o inevitável, não há como voltar no tempo. Se pudesse... Mudaria seu modo de agir. Pelo menos teria dado um pouco de felicidade a sua vida e à de Omi.

Hermione entra devagar e se senta ao lado do ruivo, no chão, e os dois se encaram. Os olhos dele estão vermelhos de tanto chorar, deixando de vez sua máscara de frieza guardada em um canto esquecido de sua mente. A dor fazendo-o parecer muito mais velho.

- ...! – Hermione quase diz algo, mas o sofrimento dele a paralisa, mantendo-a em silêncio.

Aya pensa em falar, mas sua voz não sai, a garganta apertada pela vontade de gritar e exigir que lhe devolvam o seu garoto. Espera dela a esperança, mas logo percebe nos olhos tristes da moça que esta não existe.

- Desculpe, Aya. Ainda não consegui chegar a um antídoto. – Ela abaixa a cabeça, frustrada, entendendo toda a dor da perda, imaginando o que sentiria se perdesse Rony.

- Não pense assim. A culpa não é sua. – O ruivo pega as mãozinhas macias da garota nas suas, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para observá-lo.

- Sempre tive a pretensão de ser a melhor, mas hoje sinto que nada sei. E eu prometi a ele que o salvaria. – Diz, sentindo-se aflita por ele.

- O culpado é aquele homem... Mas o pior é que nem posso me despedir. Desperdicei tanto tempo temendo dizer o que sentia e agora imploro por algumas migalhas deste mesmo tempo. Só alguns segundos para poder dizer o quanto eu o amo. – Confessa, sendo sincero.

- ...! – Essas palavras a atingem intensamente, pois percebe o quanto é parecida com tudo aquilo. Ela também teme expor-se, revelar a intensidade de seu amor.

"_E se eu também o perdesse sem dizer o que sinto?"_ – Aperta as mãos de dedos finos, fria como se toda a solidão do mundo o tivesse chamado para si.

Hermione não segura o ímpeto e o abraça com carinho. Inicialmente, há uma resistência a esse contato, mas logo é correspondida, as lágrimas e os soluços ecoando pelo quarto. Sabe muito bem como esse desabafo é difícil para ele, uma pessoa acostumada a esconder-se por trás de uma máscara de indiferença. O observara bem nos últimos dias, mas este é seu eu verdadeiro, esgotando todo o sofrimento que o corrói por dentro, no entanto, este momento logo passa e percebe que ele assumiu uma postura de decisão, separando-se do abraço.

- E você acredita que poderia encontrar a cura... Se tivesse mais tempo? – Ele diz com olhar decidido.

- Sim... Mas... O que você está pensando fazer? – Hermione não gosta da intensidade nos olhos violeta, como se fosse transgredir alguma regra.

Ele se levanta e vai até a escrivaninha de Omi e procura sem qualquer cuidado por algo e logo volta. Traz consigo uma ampola da droga e uma seringa e sem delongas, se senta novamente no chão, começando a encher a injeção com o líquido.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Ele não quer. – Segura forte a mão do rapaz.

- Se ele estivesse no meu lugar, faria o mesmo. – A decisão em seus olhos faz com que a garota o solte.

- Mas... – Pensa em falar algo, porém sabe que nada mudará a decisão de Aya.

- Ele pode até me odiar depois, mas o que importa é ter mais uma chance de salvar a vida dele. – Diz olhando o jovem deitado na cama.

O espadachim injeta com todo cuidado o líquido nas veias do garoto. Logo vê que a palidez vai diminuindo, a respiração ficando mais forte, a letargia desaparecendo... A aparência do garoto começa a assumir os traços finos e a beleza angelical que Omi sempre teve. A inconsciência começa a dar lugar a um sono, perturbado sim por algum tremor, a droga provavelmente fazendo o seu efeito natural, mas sua expressão parece tranqüila, não mais aquela de puro sofrimento que se tornara comum nos últimos dias.

- Acho melhor você ir, Hermione. Ele vai acordar bravo. – Ele sorri. – Nós vamos ter de nos entender.

- Eu vou. Tenho muito trabalho... Um antídoto pra descobrir. – A garota se levanta. De pé, antes de sair, ela coloca a mão no rosto que já volta a parecer novamente o belo ruivo que a impressionou em sua chegada. – Boa sorte! Desta vez fale o que sente, esta é a segunda chance que você pediu.

Os olhos violeta acompanham a saída da moça, que ainda lança um olhar para ele ao fechar a porta. Ele fica ali, sentado no chão, por um bom tempo, a madrugada chegando e o encontrando desperto, observando cada mudança naquele corpo adorado, tão castigado nos últimos dias, os lábios deliciosos voltando a sua cor natural. Isso o faz se ajoelhar e aproximar-se, beijando aqueles que tanto desejara... Eles são quentes e macios, como imaginara, tendo um leve sabor que lembra morango. O beija novamente, desta vez segurando o seu rosto, logo sentindo ser correspondido.

O ato que se iniciou calmo vai se intensificando, tomando aquela boca com mais ânsia, percebendo que o mesmo acontece com o garoto. Logo os dois estão em um beijo ardente, passando seus braços por seu corpo ainda tão frágil ao mesmo tempo em que sente o calor daquele abraço, o contato da pele macia... Mas de repente o garoto pára, tenta se soltar do abraço e o empurra.

- ...! – Aya se afasta, ficando de pé, sabendo muito bem o que o espera, vendo que Omi se apóia e senta devagar, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do ruivo.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Vê ira em seus olhos, enquanto o loirinho se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Ganhei algum tempo pra você. – O líder dos Weiss não se abala, pois sabia muito bem que esta seria sua reação. Tomara a decisão consciente disso.

- Eu te implorei pra não fazer isso. Mas você fez. – Lágrimas surgem no rosto jovem, desesperado com as conseqüências desse ato.

- Fiz... – Responde sem deixar de fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não quero ser eternamente dependente dessa porcaria. Quero ser livre pra pensar por mim mesmo. Quero... Quero... – Omi vai perdendo as forças, a consciência do que aconteceria dali pra frente deixando-o fraco.

- Omi, me perdoa. Eu... – Aya se aproxima, ficando tão perto que pode sentir o calor de seu corpo e a respiração ofegante. Coloca a mão em seu queixo e levanta seu rosto. – Não queria te ver morrer. Eu te amo!

- Você está mentindo! – Omi o empurra com força, afastando-se, olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Está com pena de mim. Fala isso só pra me consolar, como fez logo que descobriu o que houve.

- Isso não é verdade! – Ele se aproxima, segura o braço do garoto, mas este o puxa com força. – Eu te amo! O meu erro foi só ter dito isso agora.

- Você... Você... Disse que eu era como um irmão... – Ele limpa as lágrimas esfregando o braço no rosto. Ainda está confuso e não consegue acreditar nas palavras de Aya. – Você está com pena... Não quero pena de ninguém.

- Eu... Precisava de uma segunda chance. – O ruivo se aproxima e o segura pelos braços.

- Se-segunda chance?! – Omi está trêmulo, levantando o rosto para observar as duas esferas violetas.

- Para poder dizer que te amo mais do que tudo. Que seus olhos me fazem ficar perdido... – Vê a raiva desaparecer das duas safiras, que começam a brilhar. – E eu não podia te perder. Você é tudo pra mim! Sem você, nada mais tem sentido.

- Ah... Aya... Quanto tempo eu esperei por isso! – As lágrimas de amargura sendo substituídas por outras de felicidade.

Omi se aproxima de Aya, devagar, encantado pelos sentimentos que as palavras do ruivo despertam em seu coração. As mãos pequenas e suaves enlaçam seu corpo, que se perde em sensações, no carinho que brilha nos olhos safira, nas palmas que se aconchegam na face branca, nos dedos que enlaçam as mechas ruivas. Olhos nos olhos se aproximam, o beijo com gosto de ternura acontece... Na verdade, é a ansiedade de quem voltou dos mortos para encontrar aquilo que tanto procurava.

O amor entre os dois é palpável, mas os sentimentos represados por tanto tempo exigem dos apaixonados, se tornam tão grandes e tão fortes que eles não conseguem segurar os impulsos que os dominam. Mãos e lábios se procuram cada vez mais... E o beijo vai ficando cada vez mais intenso, enquanto as mãos do ruivo passam por baixo da camiseta, tocando de leve a pele macia, toda arrepiada.

- Eu fui um covarde... – Toma os lábios inocentes novamente.

"_Aya..."_ – Omi o observa com carinho, encarando suas íris violeta entre os beijos.

- Você estava chorando! – Passa a mão pelo rosto que fora lavado pelas lágrimas.

Aya toma seus lábios novamente, abraçando com força esse corpo que quase perdera. As mãos pequenas acariciam o rosto ainda triste, as safiras encarando as violetas enquanto o beijo fica ainda mais intenso, mas o ruivo então pára completamente, envolvendo o pequeno loiro com seus braços, bem apertado, como se temesse que ele lhe escapasse e Omi fica surpreso, encarando-o novamente.

- Você não me quer? – Há certa decepção em sua voz, a sua companheira de tanto tempo.

- Quero mais do que tudo. Desejo cada centímetro de seu corpo. – Ele o olha com ternura. – Mas não assim. Eu sei que você está sob o efeito da droga. Vamos encontrar a cura e aí você vai ser livre. Vai ter pleno domínio de suas sensações.

Apesar de saber que o ruivo está certo, o garoto se sente frustrado. Pode ter a droga em suas veias, mas naquele momento está lúcido, ele mesmo comanda suas ações. Afasta-se com raiva por se sentir um prisioneiro de algo que o quer dominar. Um obstáculo para sua felicidade.

"_E se nunca encontrarmos a cura?"_ – Fica ali, próximo da porta, com um Aya ainda aturdido. Percebe que sua reação fôra inesperada e fica alguns minutos tentando aceitar as palavras do ruivo, que tinham lógica, mas não consegue entender. Pára então e o encara.

Omi está tomado pela paixão, por aquele sentimento forte, que sabe que é verdadeiro e na ânsia de segurá-lo, de não deixá-lo escapar, se aproxima e, a cada passo que o ruivo se afasta, dois passos seus o aproximam, como uma dança cadenciada, até as costas do ruivo encontrarem a parede atrás de si.

- Se você está cheio de escrúpulos, eu não estou. – A respiração do garoto é ofegante, sua expressão intimidadora, fazendo o ruivo engolir em seco.

O loiro abre a camisa branca de Aya com violência, arrancando os botões e os olhos violeta arregalados pela surpresa. Se há algo que nunca esperou do seu loirinho, é exatamente isso. Essa agressividade...

- Omi, pára com isso. A droga... Ela está te deixando assim. – Os olhos azuis brilham de desejo. – É exatamente o que você não queria.

- É a droga mesmo... Ela está me roubando a oportunidade de ter aquilo que mais desejo. – Coloca a mão em seu peito para impedi-lo de se mover.

- Omi... – Aya tenta argumentar, falar algo...

- E seu eu morrer? – O pequeno sussurra e logo ataca o pescoço alvo com ânsia, mordendo e sugando com violência.

Aya se segura, pois acredita que todo aquele fogo não é natural do seu menino, afinal, ele sempre está corando, olhando com timidez... Seria incapaz... Ou não? E a sua língua quente vai descendo, deixando um caminho úmido por seu peito, arrepiando sua pele, obrigando-o a morder os lábios, tentando conter-se, um leve gemido escapando de sua boca. Tenta afastá-lo de si, o segura pelos ombros e tenta apartar-se... Mas as mãos antes delicadas seguram seus pulsos com força, prendendo-os contra a parede, surpreendendo-o, enquanto a boca exige que ele corresponda ao beijo, com os lábios macios, os dentes atrevidos e a língua travessa.

Aya sabe, poderia resistir, é claro, sua força é muito maior que a dele, mas não consegue... Ou será que realmente não quer? Omi está tão sensual, tão intenso, que os olhos violeta têm de se fechar para não se excitar... Tenta resistir, não quer que as coisas sejam precipitadas, teme pela integridade dos sentimentos de seu Omi, mas estar assim em seus braços é tão embriagador... Não consegue firmar a mente, não consegue sincronizar pensamentos e ações...

- Omi... Não... Pára... – Aya ainda tenta resistir, mas a boca exigente aprofunda-se em um novo beijo, quase o leva à loucura...

As mãos descem pelos braços, liberando os pulsos que já não oferecem resistência. Deslizam pelo corpo, se esfregando indecentes pelo peito, cintura e abdômen, encontrando o cós da calça e o botão. Os dedos se insinuam ali, e o abrem com determinação. Omi separa os lábios e fita o rosto do ruivo perdido na paixão das suas carícias... Vendo que as pálpebras se abrem revelando as ametistas escurecidas de desejo e, olhos nos olhos, as mãos firmes e insolentes avançam... Acariciam... Instigam... Exigem!

Aya então não pode mais resistir. Toda a intensidade do que sente por ele despertando, quase insano. Segura o pulso do loiro com força e em um único movimento responde ao convite lânguido de Omi e agora é o arqueiro encostado à parede sob o corpo do ruivo que o pressiona, é o garoto que se incendeia sob o domínio das mãos do espadachim... Mãos que respondem com presteza às provocações do corpo quente e sensível ao toque.

O ruivo toma seus lábios ardorosamente, não podendo mais conter o desejo que o vem dominando por tanto tempo. Quem está ali em seus braços é Omi. Ele, com quem tanto sonhara por tanto tempo. Pode senti-lo... Pode tê-lo... Captando seu perfume suave de flores, a doçura de seus lábios quentes, a respiração, o coração batendo rápido. Tudo nele é saboroso! Tentou manter-se inteiro, frio, sabendo que a droga pode estar agindo sobre Tsukiyono... E não é justo tê-lo neste momento.

"_Mas é o meu Omi!"_ – E como saber se aquela intensidade não vem do próprio garoto e da paixão que sentem um pelo outro? Sente-se agora num outro mundo, tentando esquecer a realidade que os cerca. O que importa é que o seu garoto está em seus braços, cheio de amor e desejo... E isso o excita demais.

Aya o abraça, como se pudesse se fundir com o loirinho subjugado em seus braços, sem demora o pega no colo e o leva até ao lado da cama, colocando-o no chão, deslizando a mão sob a camiseta do garoto, puxando-a com delicadeza, expondo-o aos seus olhos e então beija seu peito freneticamente.

- Ahmm... – O corpo pequeno treme e Omi joga a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos para curtir cada instante.

_"Quero vê-lo!"_ – Com o mesmo toque sutil, tira lentamente seu short, deixando-o nu, voltando a seus lábios, podendo sentir o nervosismo do momento em seu leve tremor.

Aya tenta se conter o máximo possível à visão do lindo corpo... A pele clara e sedosa arrepiada para seu deleite, o rosto rubro de excitação... E o que é aquele piercing adornando o umbigo perfeito? Oh! Seu próprio corpo não quer ser controlado... Nem sua mente quer, e o ruivo simplesmente avança e os dois caem juntos na cama e na urgência do desejo termina de abrir e retirar sua calça.

Eles se olham... Se adoram com o olhar, as mãos acompanham o caminho dos orbes, levando os dois a se renderem um ao outro movidos pelo instinto. Cada toque revelando toda a intensidade do amor que sentem, ao qual timidamente se entregaram no início, mas que agora se intensifica, parecendo mais uma loucura.

Dessa vez é a língua do ruivo que explora o pequeno corpo de pele macia. Desce por seu pescoço, peito, chegando até os mamilos, onde passeiam devagar, fazendo gemidinhos saírem de sua boca entreaberta... E a boca vermelha continua seu caminho, seguindo pelo abdômen, parando para explorar o umbigo, passando repetidas vezes a língua no piercing, deliciado ao sentir Omi se remexer sob seu corpo, e só então vai para a virilha, chegando devagar ao seu objetivo, tocando-o delicadamente com sua língua.

- Ah... Aya... Eu... Ahmmm! – Sua respiração pára quando sente a boca quente tomando seu membro completamente, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais excitado.

Omi se agarra aos lençóis, enlouquecendo com a sensação, pequenos choques percorrendo todo seu corpo. Os movimentos, os carinhos, mordidas e lambidas, tudo fazendo com que ele delire. Tenta segurar-se, entregar-se a esse momento, fazê-lo durar eternamente... Mas sua inexperiência faz com que já não consiga se conter...

- Aaahhhh!! – Omi geme alto, gozando na boca do espadachim, que parece deliciar-se, olhando para ele com um olhar divertido.

Aya volta novamente a sua boca, dando-lhe a oportunidade de experimentar seu próprio gosto, sorrindo levemente quando percebe a estranheza que este lhe causa. Beija-o mais uma vez repleto de desejo... Desejo de que a primeira vez do seu pequeno seja perfeita. Deita-se sobre seu corpo, afastando levemente suas pernas, colocando-se entre elas.

- Você quer... Realmente? – Ainda preocupado com seu estado.

- Eu sempre te quis... – Aproxima-se da orelha do ruivo. – Sonho com você há muito tempo.

O espadachim puxa-lhe levemente a perna esquerda para que se dobre sobre a sua, facilitando que sua mão passeie por seu períneo, fazendo-o se mexer em reação, provocando o corpo dele, novamente despertando sua excitação. A mão volta sem pressa, já tendo cumprido seu objetivo e dois dedos percorrem a boquinha rosada, umedecida pelos beijos, invadindo-a devagar, brincando com sua língua de forma divertida.

Omi entra no jogo, sugando sensualmente os dedos finos, tentando esconder a ansiedade que o domina. Os dedos ora passeiam pelos lábios delicados, ora se entregam à carícia deliciosa de sua língua, pequenas mordidinhas excitando o líder dos Weiss ainda mais. Eles então a deixam, um sorriso maroto passeando nos lábios do ruivo, os olhos violeta observando as safiras de forma maliciosa. O garoto percebe o que vai acontecer agora, piscando de forma nervosa, mas sorrindo para que Aya saiba o quanto o quer.

Os dedos descem devagar pelo flanco do seu tórax, da sua cintura, do seu quadril, brincando com ele... Provocando-o. Omi sabe o que vai acontecer, mas o ruivo se aproxima e lhe nega a concretização de seu desejo, então lhe dá um olhar interrogativo, vendo novamente aquele sorrisinho maroto em seus lábios.

_"Desde quando Aya sorri assim?"_ – Percebe então uma nova faceta de sua personalidade que o agrada.

Omi sorri maliciosamente para ele, mesmo que o nervosismo o deixe tenso. Prefere que ele seja direto, temendo perder a coragem de enfrentar a dor, mas ao mesmo tempo se diverte com o lado levemente sádico do ruivo. E quando está completamente perdido nesses pensamentos, sem a expectativa de antes... Só então os dedos o penetram devagar.

Ondas de prazer invadem o corpo do loirinho, uma mistura de dor e prazer, fazendo-o fechar os olhos a fim de curtir cada instante, e os dedos brincam dentro dele, como haviam feito em sua boca, tocando devagar, despertando no chibi a tentação de tê-lo dentro de si... Ansiedade para experimentá-lo. Então os dedos ágeis atingem sua próstata, fazendo-o levantar levemente, ondulando o quadril, pedindo por mais.

- Ahmm... Aya... Quero você... Eu quero... – Puxa o ruivo para si, pedindo, implorando por mais do que seus dedos. Gritinhos quase histéricos saindo de sua boca. Seu membro pulsando de prazer, ficando claro que novamente não conseguirá resistir, mas os deliciosos dedos o deixam então, no exato momento em que ultrapassaria o limite e chegaria ao orgasmo. Os olhos azuis fitam o rosto adorado, vendo nele de novo o sorriso que o provoca. – Não! Eu quero...

Aya finge não ouvir suas súplicas, lhe negando o prazer que seus olhos suplicam, que sua boca e seu corpo anseiam. Volta a beijá-lo, sentindo que todo o seu corpo treme sob ele, desejoso de ter muito mais do que tivera até agora. E quando seus lábios já estão intumescidos de tantos beijos, começa a penetrá-lo lenta... Muito lentamente.

A expressão do pequeno é marcada pela dor do momento, mas logo se rende ao prazer que isso provoca, gemendo baixinho, querendo mais, mas a brincadeira do ruivo não terminara. Ele quer o pequeno implorando sempre por mais, isso lhe dando um prazer imenso. Mantém um ritmo compassado, mas lento, o corpo adolescente acompanhando sua cadência, fazendo movimentos que fazem seu membro tocar e sentir todo o calor do seu chibi. Percebe claramente que seu interior pulsa e deseja, fazendo-o sentir-se acolhido, aumentando ainda mais o seu prazer.

Mas logo o desejo juvenil quer mais novamente, implorando com seus movimentos que o ritmo aumente, que seu membro o penetre ainda mais, com mais força. A mão macia do ruivo tocando seu membro sedento, próximo de um novo gozo, para logo o deixar sozinho, desejando seus dedos em sua pele sensível. As safiras se tornam tórridas, o prazer explodindo naqueles olhos antes tão inocentes, tão tímidos.

- Aya... Eu te quero... Por favor... Ahhh... – Sente então o membro penetrá-lo com força, fundo como ainda não fôra, passando pelo segundo ponto de resistência, causando-lhe novamente a dor prazerosa e alcançando o ponto especial do prazer, levando-o à loucura.

O ritmo então se acelera, com força, já vencendo a resistência, só lhe dando excitação. A mão tomando-lhe o membro já altamente sensível e logo o garoto chega ao clímax novamente, gritando roucamente, mas sem poder relaxar, pois a luxúria já o toma de assalto e o leva a um ponto em que já não sabe se perdeu a razão. A consciência quase deixando seu corpo, colocando-o em um mundo irreal, onde só existem os dois e o prazer que dão um ao outro.

A força do que sente logo faz o ruivo esquecer todo o joguinho divertido que faz com seu loiro. Agora só o quer, deseja estar ali, dentro dele, sentir seu calor, seu acolhimento. Morde os lábios, tentando segurar seu clímax o maior tempo possível, aproveitando cada momento... Cada gemido... Seu coração disparado, sua respiração ofegante aumentando seu prazer. Penetra com força o pequeno corpo, sentindo a resistência, mas logo essa cessa, ficando a sensação gostosa de sentir-se bem vindo, como se seu lugar fosse ali. O suor escorre por seu corpo, suas gotas se misturando com o gozo do seu pequeno, já enlouquecido.

- Omi... – Aya geme enrouquecido o nome do amado. Nunca o vira tão belo, tão delicioso. Ah! Como desejara esse corpo. Quantas noites despertara excitado, ainda com o gosto desses lábios rosados em sonhos que o perturbavam. Com isso chega ao seu momento, preenchendo o pequeno corpo com seu sêmen quente, gemendo alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Seu corpo desaba ao lado do seu garoto, os dois suados e ofegantes, extremamente cansados para falar. Somente consegue abraçar o pequeno corpo, decorar cada detalhe de seu rosto, afagando com carinho seus cabelos molhados. Deseja tê-lo em seus braços para sempre!

Aya sente a respiração de Omi ficar mais tranqüila e percebe que seus olhos estão fechados, um leve ressonar embalando o seu sono, afinal, ele passara por muita coisa nos últimos dias. Puxa-o para si, desejando protegê-lo das maldades do mundo que já o haviam atingido. Nota com tristeza que a palidez começa a aparecer novamente, revelando como a droga cria uma dependência voraz. Abraça-o então com mais intensidade, desejando com todas as suas forças nunca mais sentir a dor de perdê-lo.

**ooOoo**

Alheios ao que acontece no quarto, Ken e Yohji aguardam na sala a hora de saírem para a missão. Não conseguiram dormir. Hermione já os tranqüilizara quanto ao estado de Omi, não que a solução os deixasse felizes, mas pelo menos aliviados... Toda a situação fora demais para eles. A dor que sentem é tão intensa... Mas tentam disfarçar o máximo que podem, não querendo demonstrar um ao outro o quanto se sentem frágeis nesse momento, no entanto, os muitos cigarros já fumados no cinzeiro ao lado da poltrona e o andar interminável do jogador já são os melhores sintomas disso.

Harry e Rony os observam, sentados no sofá. Sabem o que é tremer por não saber se verão novamente alguém a quem se estima. Todos perderam muito na guerra e essa dor os dois rapazes conhecem bem de perto, mas é muito íntima, sendo guardada em um lugar muito seguro do coração, procurando superar cada perda com mais luta, com mais coragem. Só assim podem continuar lutando e entendem que é exatamente isso que os dois Weiss fazem nesse momento.

- Yohji, você não acha que o Yashiaki já não sabe que vamos atacá-lo? – Ken procura mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, que ainda estão concentrados na visão de Omi caído no chão daquele escritório.

- Claro que sabe! Não ouviu que ele espera um resgate. Só não tem certeza quando. Sabe que alguém invadiu o escritório, mas sua decisão de deixar aquela agenda no lugar e vasculhar tudo antes de sairmos foi fantástica. – O loiro o olha com verdadeira admiração.

- Assim ele pode pensar que procuramos o endereço e não encontramos. – O moreno fica muito corado. Não está acostumado com elogios.

- Yohji está certo. Foi uma boa idéia sua, pois ninguém tinha cabeça pra pensar nisso depois do que aconteceu. – Harry entra na conversa, ainda sentado, tentando também tirar de sua cabeça o que o perturba...

Weasley então se levanta. Anda até onde deixara seu casaco e tira dele o DVD confiscado.

- Eu e o Ken encontramos algo interessante no escritório. Talvez nos dê uma pista do que o comensal fez com o Draco. – Rony se aproxima de Ken. – Você coloca isso pra mim naquele aparelho... Como se chama?

- O DVD Player? – Ken pisca os olhos, surpreso e curioso, enquanto o fita.

- É. Eu nem imagino como aquilo funciona. – A voz de Ron tem certo tom envergonhado, pois parece algo tão banal para os trouxas.

- Sem problema. Vem aqui que eu te ensino. – Os dois rapazes se colocam diante da TV. Ligam os dois aparelhos e inserem o disco.

Harry nem sequer prestara atenção em sua conversa, perdido que está na expectativa para o dia seguinte. Weasley fica diante da TV esperando que a imagem apareça. A música então se inicia e a imagem dos dois bruxos circulando pela rave. O jovem ruivo se surpreende com as roupas usadas pelos dois, mas também... O que ele entende de moda trouxa? Mas então uma música muito sensual começa a tocar, os dois rapazes se dirigindo para o centro do salão.

- ...! – A música desperta a atenção da Harry.

"_Conheço essa música!"_ – Levanta-se de um pulo e fica de frente para o aparelho, logo atrás do amigo. Pode ver então a dança sensual que lhes garantira um lugar no grupo seleto.

Conforme a intensidade da sensualidade da dança aumenta, tanto Ken como Yohji também se aproximam, olhando do rosto chocado de Harry para o raivoso de Ron. Os dois então se olham, entendendo que esta é a melhor deixa para irem até a cozinha tomar um chá, deixando os dois "conversarem".

A imagem passa da música sensual para a romântica e a visão faz com que Harry recue. Suas lembranças todas ali, registradas em DVD, assim como as recorda, detalhe por detalhe, mas sabe qual a reação do amigo a tudo isso, podendo ouvir a respiração ofegante desse. Conhece-a muito bem. Já o vira assim durante a guerra e agora... E quando a imagem desaparece, ele se volta e os olhos de Weasley encontram os de Harry.

- Quando você planejava me contar _isso_? – Os olhos dele flamejam de ressentimento.

- Pra quê? É um assunto só meu... Não te interessa. – Harry pretende defender-se. Não se envergonha do que fizera.

- Não é assunto meu? Então quer dizer que o fato do pai dele ter torturado o meu não me interessa? – Respira fundo tentando ter forças para continuar.

- Disse bem... O pai dele. O Draco não é o pai dele. Ou agora você vai ser como o Goldsmith? – A voz dos dois já está mais do que alterada.

- Você me enfiou ele goela abaixo... E eu o aceitei porque sou seu amigo. Faria qualquer coisa por você. – Há um tremor em sua voz.

- Isso na verdade é preconceito. Não importa quem ele seja. Não consegue aceitar que me apaixonei por um homem. – Harry já fala em um tom que seus amigos jamais ouviram, vermelho de raiva.

- Apaixonou?! O que é isso? Está brincando comigo? – Respira ainda mais fundo, um nó na garganta sufocando-o. – Não me importa que seja um homem... Só não aceito... _Ele_.

- Por quê? Por causa do pai? Não tente me convencer disso. Tem algo mais por trás dessa raiva! – Harry ultrapassa o limite e sabe muito bem disso. Fizera de propósito, exatamente para feri-lo.

Rony avança e acerta um soco no rosto do amigo, que o faz cambalear e cair no chão.

- Nunca mais insinue uma coisa dessas. Fui seu amigo mais do que fiel por todos esses anos e mereço um pouco mais de respeito da sua parte. – Mal consegue se manter de pé, a respiração tão pesada que dói.

Harry leva a mão ao local atingido, sentindo o gosto do sangue.

- Eu devia pegar a Hermione e ir embora, mas... – Sua voz quase não sai, engasgada na garganta. - Você sabe que aconteceu algo comigo naquela noite... No covil de Voldemort. E ele estava presente. Ele... Participou.

- Mas você mesmo me disse que não se lembra direito do que aconteceu! – Harry se levanta devagar, sangue na boca e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu menti! Me lembro como se fosse hoje. – Coloca as mãos no rosto. – Eu sei que o Draco estava sob a Imperius quando... Fez. Mas eu não consigo me esquecer dele presente. NÃO POSSO!

Harry se aproxima do amigo, mas este se afasta. Olha para os olhos verdes que sempre apoiou, mas sente uma profunda revolta contra eles neste momento.

- Eu sinto muito. Devia ter me contado. – A voz de Harry se torna mais compreensiva. Se soubesse da verdade sobre o que acontecera naquela noite decisiva, teria entendido melhor a hostilidade entre os dois. Ia além das velhas rivalidades, mas nunca imaginou... – Mas você se lembra como terminou?

O amigo tenta encontrar o passado doloroso em suas memórias. Ele e Draco haviam entrado no covil de Voldemort, enquanto Harry e Hermione iam por outra entrada. Não confiava no Malfoy, mas ele salvara o Harry e era o único que conhecia o lugar, só que os comensais estavam preparados para invasões e foram capturados rapidamente. O sádico "Lorde das Trevas" pessoalmente torturara Draco na sua frente, raivoso com a traição, deixando-o terrivelmente ferido. Então sua fúria voltara-se para ele. Usou a Imperius no loiro e... Afasta essa lembrança.

- Não! Eu não quero me lembrar. – Suas lágrimas correm copiosamente por seu rosto. – Você me salvou. Matou o miserável e me tirou de lá.

- Ele me ajudou a tirá-lo. Te apoiou por todo o caminho, mesmo sem quase conseguir se manter de pé. – Harry entende agora a necessidade de Draco manter-se sempre afastado de Rony. Ele o hostilizava, como se não quisesse jamais que o garoto gostasse dele, coisa que não fazia com Hermione. E jamais falou do que acontecera.

- Foi ele... Isso é o que importa. E nada do que disser mudará isso. – Rony se volta para sair e se depara com a sua Mione parada diante dele.

No mesmo instante, Ron sente uma vergonha que não consegue controlar. Não sabe se fica ali ou sai correndo. Na verdade, gostaria de desaparecer neste momento, mas não seria a resposta. A garota avança até ele e o abraça com uma ternura tão intensa que quebra as resistências. Abaixa a cabeça ruiva em seu ombro, recebendo a retribuição do abraço.

- Hoje estou tendo minha segunda chance de ser sincera com você. – Ela diz em seu ouvido quase num sussurro. – Eu te amo demais! E jamais sinta vergonha diante de mim. Você é o homem da minha vida e não quero te perder, nem que seja para o passado.

Afasta-se um pouco o olhando diretamente nos olhos. Ela não chora. Sente uma força que jamais podia imaginar ter.

- Eu sempre soube que algo aconteceu. Quando saímos de lá, o Draco só falava que era o culpado. Que não podia se perdoar. Falava para si mesmo... Como se fosse algo terrível. – Beija várias vezes seu rosto, com carinho.

- Mione... – Sua voz sai fraca, sem forças.

- Deixa o passado no passado. Por esta criança. Nossa criança! Ela precisa do Ron Weasley por quem me apaixonei, cheio de coragem e generosidade. – Completa, suave.

Ele se afasta do abraço e olha para os dois.

- Não me peçam para perdoá-lo. Pude suportá-lo e tentar ser colega dele, mas jamais vou esquecer. Sinto muito. – Olha para Harry com raiva.

- ...! – Harry sente o coração apertar ao ver aquele sentimento nos olhos do amigo, mas quando pensa em dizer algo, é cortado pelo mesmo.

- E você vai ter que escolher quem é mais importante pra você. Se escolher ele, não sou mais seu amigo. – Sentencia Weasley.

Harry fica em choque, vendo Ron sair, deixando-os para trás. Hermione o segue, não sem antes lançar um olhar triste para o amigo, que fica parado ali, perturbado por tudo que acontecera. A dor aumentando de intensidade. Não pode escolher... Não quer escolher.

**ooOoo**

04 de Janeiro. 07:00 AM. Mansão Yashiaki.

Ele desperta com a luz do sol batendo diretamente em seu rosto. Ainda está confuso, recordando-se do seu delírio como se fosse realidade, mas percebendo que na verdade nunca tivera a coragem de confrontar o pai como fizera. Só quando o matou. Fôra tudo mais uma alucinação. E Harry morto? A dor que sentira fora genuína. Toda a intensidade daquela perda tão vívida...

Só então percebe que há algo estranho. Já não está mais na cela fria e úmida, sente a maciez de lençóis de cetim e o conforto de uma cama. Abre novamente os olhos, mas dessa vez mais desperto. Está em um quarto bonito e espaçoso, a grande cama de dossel onde está deitado sendo o centro da decoração. Ao lado da cama, lindas flores adornam o ambiente, fazendo a manhã parecer ainda mais bonita.

"_Ainda estou no delírio?"_ – Levanta-se devagar, ainda tonto.

Quando fica de pé, percebe que também mudara. Fôra banhado e suas roupas sujas haviam sido retiradas. Agora vestia uma calça de couro preta e uma camisa de seda da mesma cor toda aberta. Consciente de que esta é a realidade, não uma fantasia, fica preocupado. Qual seria a intenção de seu algoz?

Coloca-se diante da grande janela, vendo os campos brancos, cobertos de neve. Lembra-se da própria casa e como gostava do inverno quando criança, apesar de sua infância não ter sido "normal", afinal sempre havia alguma lição ou algum erro. Vivia sozinho boa parte do tempo, restrito ao seu quarto, à biblioteca e à sala de jantar. Não tinha amigos, não brincava, não conversava, mas o pior era quando falavam com ele. Se fôra a vida inteira um arrogante miserável, era isso que fora ensinado a ser.

"_Sentimentos são para os fracos."_ – Era o que seu pai sempre dizia. E ele sempre tinha de ser forte... De um jeito ou de outro.

Olha em torno do quarto e percebe uma bandeja com comida em uma pequena mesa. Cogita não cooperar dessa forma, mas seu estômago pede que o satisfaça e senta-se. Come com ânsia, já se perguntando qual a tática de seu torturador dessa vez. Todo esse luxo e conforto têm de ter algum objetivo. E todas essas delícias... Come com prazer. Pega um dos doces e senta no batente da janela, olhando a neve que cai novamente.

Encosta a cabeça no vidro. Olhando para fora pensa em Harry... Tudo que sente é muito novo. Se tivesse alguma esperança de sair dessa casa... Não sabe o que aconteceria com eles. Teria que ter muita coragem para assumir uma relação dessas, ainda mais gente o odiaria, mesmo que fosse apenas por macular a reputação do "salvador do mundo", mas e...

"_Eu mereço ser feliz...? Não. Não depois de tudo que fiz."_ – Sua vida nos últimos tempos é um profundo poço de culpas... Todas genuinamente suas... Talvez seu pai sempre tivesse razão.

"_Eu não presto mesmo."_ – Não merece a amizade de Hermione e de... Dele muito menos. Rony precisa odiá-lo, não ser seu amigo. É o que faria se a situação fosse invertida. Nunca o perdoaria. E mais do que tudo...

"_Não mereço o amor de Harry Potter!"_ – Diz a si mesmo em pensamento.

Nem sabe por quanto tempo fica perdido em pensamentos ou, como costuma dizer, ruminando seus problemas. Sente um leve enjôo e se arrepende de ter comido tanto, mas sente novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Levanta-se e então uma forte dor o faz cair de joelhos. Não é como a dor que sente quando é drogado, mas uma dor mais intensa, que o parece dividir ao meio. Se contorce no chão, pedindo que a inconsciência venha e o afaste disso, mas está preso à realidade como nunca estivera.

Lutando contra a dor, ele caminha até a cama e se joga sobre ela, os gemidos saindo cada vez mais altos. Sua aparência também muda depressa, a palidez ficando cada vez mais profunda, ainda mais na sua pele, sente as forças lhe faltando, mas a consciência mantendo seu sofrimento presente, ondas de dor percorrendo todo seu corpo. Pensa nos olhos verdes... A única coisa de sua vida que lhe dá algum conforto. Resiste o quanto pode, mas as lágrimas começam a correr por seu rosto. Uma imensa solidão tomando-o de assalto. Merece todo esse sofrimento, mas... Não pode suportar mais.

- Vejo que a abstinência é bem mais rápida nos bruxos. – Só então o loiro percebe que Yashiaki havia entrado, estando parado, encostado à porta, olhando-o com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Nos trouxas esse estágio demora alguns dias... O efeito é bem pesado para um bruxo de sangue puro como você. Foram apenas algumas horas. E essa dor... Não observei isso em nenhuma das cobaias trouxas.

- Você é doente... Ah... – Sua visão escurece, a dor quase lhe tirando a razão. Agarra os lençóis, tentando suportar mais uma onda que o parece corroer por dentro.

- Não precisa passar por tudo isso e sabe muito bem. Posso acabar com essa dor. E diminuindo as doses que lhe dou diariamente... Você viveria muito bem. – O sorriso maldoso cada vez mais irônico.

- Seu mestiço miserável! Ah!... – Por mais que tente manter sua postura, já não consegue mais. Toda sua arrogância, toda sua resistência sucumbem à profunda dor. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Noboru se aproxima e senta na cama. Uma expressão de satisfação emoldurando o rosto frio, uma das mãos tocando de leve o rosto suado e transtornado pela dor. Os olhos cinza o observam, as lágrimas tirando aquele brilho aristocrático que os caracterizavam antes. Nada de desafio ou de orgulho, apenas sofrimento e dor.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero. – O triunfo em suas palavras. – Mas quero que peça apropriadamente. Humilhe-se.

Draco se arrasta pela cama e coloca sua cabeça sobre a perna do homem, assume um ar infantil enquanto a pesada mão acaricia seus cabelos. Ele sente dor, mas a controla em seu rosto, parecendo tão belo quanto no momento em que Yashiaki o vira pela primeira vez, circulando pela rave. O desejara naquele momento e o teria escolhido para o "Círculo da Morte" mesmo que não tivesse dado aquele espetáculo com Harry Potter.

- Eu te imploro... – Uma vozinha manhosa surge daquela boca, a mesma que há poucos instantes o chamara de "mestiço miserável". – Faz isso parar. Faço o que você quiser.

A dor é tanta que as lágrimas escorrem por seus olhos, mas não há um gemido ou qualquer mudança em seu rosto.

- Qualquer coisa? – O homem o olha com desejo.

- Eu... Serei seu... – Morde os lábios pra conter mais uma onda de dor, tão forte que sangue escorre por sua boca.

Noboru passa a mão pelo lábio ferido, para em seguida lamber o dedo sujo de sangue.

- Fico... Do seu lado. – Sussurra quase sem forças.

- E vai me ajudar a capturar...

- Não! Não me pede isso, por favor. – Ele começa a chorar de verdade, olhando o homem diretamente nos olhos. – Não me pede isso... Ah... Isso não! Eu te imploro... Não faz isso comigo.

- Mas você disse qualquer coisa. – A mão passa novamente em seus cabelos e segura em seu queixo. – Se você for bonzinho comigo, sou com você.

- Eu... Ahm... Sou bonzinho... Sou todo seu, mas... Eu te imploro... – Se o homem desejava vê-lo humilhado, a sua postura súplice o deixa contente.

- Vou atendê-lo porque está sendo bonzinho... – Puxa-o para si e o beija, com tal luxúria que o loiro mal consegue respirar.

- ...! – Draco pensa seriamente em afastá-lo, tal o asco que isso lhe provoca, mas sabe o que está em jogo e simplesmente se deixa beijar permitindo que o homem se delicie em seus lábios, com sua pele macia...

"_Tê-lo assim lindo e submisso é melhor do que tudo!"_ – Yashiaki afasta-se do abraço e levanta.

Draco está ofegante, a sensação de asco ainda presente em seu ser.

- ... Afinal, o Potter virá atrás de você de qualquer forma! – E um sorriso demoníaco se desenha naqueles lábios.

Draco entende muito bem o sentido de suas palavras e o olha com ódio. Isso diverte ainda mais Noboru, que anda até o armário e pega a seringa, com a agora tão desejada droga. O loiro acompanha seus movimentos, as ondas de dor cada vez mais intensas fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Logo sente as mãos grandes segurando seu braço já ferido e a agulha é inserida sem qualquer cuidado. A poção circula por suas veias, fazendo a cor voltar a sua pele e a dor cessar. Olha para o homem a sua frente.

- Cobro sua dívida quando você voltar dessa nova "viagem". – Sorri malicioso, volta e beija suavemente seus lábios. – Quero-o bem consciente.

Mas o jovem bruxo mal ouve as palavras do ex-comensal, já adentrando aos domínios de um novo delírio, encarando novamente seus demônios. Seu mundo de alucinação volta, o jardim colorido, de grama macia, por onde corre, fugindo da dor. Não a mesma dor que o dobrara, que o fizera se render àquele homem que odeia, é a dor da droga, mais suave, mas nem por isso menos perturbadora. É como se fogo corresse por suas veias, fazendo-o sempre fugir para as profundezas de sua mente. E na procura por um lugar seguro, entra em uma caverna, escura, repleta de insetos.

"_Odeio insetos!"_ – Resmunga pra si mesmo.

Uma luz surge, vinda de algum lugar no final do túnel, e decide segui-la. A luz geralmente é benéfica, mas, ao deixar a escuridão, Draco percebe que desta vez a luz é uma isca enganosa, levando-o a um lugar que jamais imaginou ver novamente. Diante dele está o covil de Voldemort, igualzinho àquela noite em que Harry o matou. Tenta recuar, mas a abertura por onde entrara se fecha depressa, prendendo-o ali.

Olha em volta e lá estão os mesmos comensais que compunham o séqüito pessoal do Lorde das Trevas na ocasião. Não exatamente. Reconhece entre eles o sorriso arrogante e os cabelos platinados, o observando com maldade, mas a cadeira do líder está ocupada, não pelo Lorde, mas por... Yashiaki! E, a seus pés, como naquela noite... Não! Ele cai de joelhos.

"_Quero sair daqui. Não posso encarar isso. Não posso!"_ – Ron então se levanta e caminha até o centro do covil, sempre encarando o jovem loiro.

- Você é um covarde! – Weasley grita para ele, os olhos repletos de ressentimento.

Malfoy levanta e se aproxima, visivelmente perturbado. Tudo relacionado àquela noite fôra relegado a um lugar muito escondido de sua mente. Desde então nunca mais falara no assunto, mas muitas vezes acordara assustado durante a noite, assombrado por este momento. Depois se tornara amigo de Harry, mas sempre evitara Rony.

Quando decidiram ajudá-lo alugando o apartamento, fôra uma idéia do moreno, não dele. Sentiu-se meio na obrigação e nunca dissera nada contra, mas temia o que podia acontecer. Tornara-se amigo de Hermione, precisa admitir, mas não podia ser amigo do ruivo. Não queria ser amigo dele... Não merecia a amizade dele! Coloca-se diante de Weasley. Sabe que é uma ilusão, mas a intensidade de seus olhares...

- Weasley, me perdoa. Eu não queria... Fui fraco. – O rapaz avança para ele e o esbofeteia. Leva a mão ao rosto, a dor desse gesto atingindo-o de forma brutal. A culpa aumentando a intensidade de tudo. – Bem... Eu mereço isso mesmo.

- Eu nunca vou te perdoar. Você tinha que resistir, tinha que lutar! Mas você foi um covarde. – Ron anda em torno dele, um olhar acusador intimidando-o, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais culpado. – Sentir-se culpado não diminui o que fez.

Yashiaki então avança na direção deles e Draco acompanha seu movimento, temendo o que pretende fazer. Aproxima-se então por trás de Rony e passa o braço em torno dele, deixando claro em seu olhar qual sua intenção. O loiro então cai de joelhos, diante dos dois, que o observam um tanto surpresos.

- NÃO! Deixa ele em paz. – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. – Não de novo. Faça-o comigo. Eu mereço!

A expressão do homem é indescritível, aproximando-se, os olhos cinza se fechando, à espera do que viria, mas todo o sofrimento do dia lhe cobra um custo para o corpo e este cai. A total inconsciência salvando-o do destino cruel, que sua própria culpa lhe inflige.

"_Por favor..." _– E Draco só queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez...

Continua...

**ooOoo**

NOSSA! Nem acredito que estou finalmente postando o cap 4. Tive vários problemas, assim como minha beta, mas com grande esforço ele está aqui. Espero não demorar tanto no cap 5, o último. Peço perdão a todos que estavam acompanhando a fic, mas a demora foi algo inevitável.

Agradeço aos comentários do meu afilhado Felton Blackthorn, Sy.P e Alis Clow. A minha afilhada e amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorn, a quem essa fic é dedicada, teve uma super paciência comigo, como sempre. Mil beijos pra você, querida.

Um beijo mais do que especial a minha beta e filhota Yume Vy, que teve muita paciência com meus problemas e batalhou muito pra conseguir betar. Você é uma das razões pra eu sempre continuar a escrever, nunca se esqueça disso.

Espero que gostem e comentem se puderem.

21 de Março de 2008.

5:30 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	5. Antes do seu amor

**ZEN**

**Capítulo V – Antes do seu Amor**

04 de Janeiro. 05:00 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

Hermione se acomoda melhor na cadeira. Tem andado cansada, sonolenta, mas luta contra as reações do seu próprio corpo, decidida a encontrar uma forma de ajudar Omi, mas seus pensamentos, apesar de concentrados no trabalho que depende dela, não podem deixar de estar com Rony e na missão para a qual saíram há alguns instantes. Agora entende algumas reações do seu ruivo... Os pesadelos... A antipatia constante pelo loiro. Para ela agora tudo faz sentido. Uma faceta mais sofrida, ainda mais humana, do rapaz a quem ama se torna nítida perante seus olhos. O seu cabeça-dura com um grande coração deixava de ser apenas assim, se tornando muito mais complexo.

Enquanto lida com os ingredientes de seu novo antídoto ouve a campainha da porta da casa tocar. Primeiro pensa em ignorar, afinal não está em sua casa, mas a insistência se torna irritante e decide atender. Desce devagar e segue até a porta, onde, ao abri-la, se depara com ninguém mais que Ashler Goldsmith. A expressão da garota diz tudo, pois no momento despreza este homem profundamente.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela faz menção de fechar a porta.

- Granger, por favor... – O bruxo coloca a mão na porta. – Eu poderia simplesmente ter aparatado dentro da casa, mas quis conversar com você primeiro. Posso entrar?

Ela o deixa entrar sem entusiasmo, ainda internamente irritada com a presença daquele homem ali. Três pessoas que ama correm um grande risco, simplesmente porque este bruxo experiente se deixou comandar por seus ressentimentos.

- Não sei o que temos pra conversar. Não depois do que fez. – Ela anda até a cozinha, sem paciência para ficar olhando para este homem que despreza e doida por um doce. Ela abre os armários, se depara com uma solitária barra de chocolate e a abre com ânsia, saboreando cada pedaço.

- Eu vim pra te ajudar a criar o antídoto. – Ashler diz já sem a arrogância que sempre demonstrava diante de seus alunos, observando-a da porta da cozinha.

- Por que isso agora? – Hermione lhe dirige um olhar irônico. – E sua maravilhosa carreira?

- Eu devo merecer esse seu tratamento. – Há vergonha em seu rosto. – Por isso esperei o Potter deixar a casa.

- Por quê? – O olhar interrogativo tenta desvendar a inédita expressão no rosto do homem de meia idade.

- Nós trocamos palavras amargas e temi que ele não aceitasse minha ajuda. – Há uma profunda sinceridade no que diz. – Pensei muito no que ele falou e me envergonhei.

- Vejo que você não conhece o Harry.

- E esse rancor nos seus olhos? A aluna que admiro como a uma filha... – Ela se livra do papel do chocolate, tentando esconder a sua gula de grávida.

- E como você acha que eu reagiria depois de tudo que fez e disse? – Ela resiste a acreditar nas palavras de alguém que a decepcionou tanto. – Como posso confiar em você? Pensei que era apenas arrogante, não um crápula insensível e rancoroso.

- Deixe-me provar que estou arrependido. – Ele abaixa a cabeça. – Não que eu ache que você não é capaz de fazer sozinha, pelo contrário, mas por causa da falta de tempo.

- Concordo com você. Vai ser bom ter ajuda. – Hermione sorri para o homem. Não pode se dar ao luxo de recusar a oferta, principalmente pelo fator 'tempo' e... Ela quer acreditar que ele realmente está arrependido.

Os dois sobem para o quarto de Aya, transformado em um laboratório no momento, e voltam ao trabalho de encontrar uma cura efetiva para a poção, para que dessa forma, salvem a vida de Omi.

**ooOoo**

04 de Janeiro. 07:00 PM. Mansão Yashiaki.

Preparados ou não, os seis rapazes estão na propriedade de Yashiaki, escondidos no bosque que circunda a casa. O nervosismo é evidente e todos evitam falar, a noite já está caindo e a escuridão será a companheira deles neste ataque. O sentimento de vingança os motiva, mas a magia envolvida nesta missão a torna extremamente difícil. Está ainda mais frio, a neve caindo com força, fazendo-os tremer. E tremem por algo mais... Sabem muito bem das implicações deste ataque e como desta vez é tudo muito pessoal.

Omi observa o local do ataque, sem notar o quanto é observado pelos outros. Desta vez ninguém tentou impedi-lo de participar da missão. É seu direito e talvez uma forma de se sentir satisfeito pela última vez... Caso Hermione falhe em sua busca por um antídoto. Dessa vez ele foi categórico. Não quer mais a droga em suas veias, nem que isso signifique a sua morte e Aya vai respeitá-lo, apesar de saber como a dor de perdê-lo pode tentá-lo a ir contra sua vontade.

- Estão prontos? – O loirinho se volta para eles, pálido, com um olhar apreensivo. Os demais fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Cada um deles, por razões pessoais, está nesta missão sabendo que pode morrer.

- Muito bem. Nós vamos primeiro. Neutralizamos os seguranças. – Aya olha na direção dos dois bruxos e entrega um receptor de sinal nas mãos de Harry. – Vocês esperam nosso sinal. Um toque é para vocês entrarem e dois, pra vocês fugirem.

- Ok. Mas... Vocês vão lidar apenas com os seguranças. – Potter segura no braço do líder dos Weiss. Todos os jovens assassinos os observando insatisfeitos. – Sei que vocês têm bons motivos para querer a cabeça do Yashiaki, mas ele é um bruxo poderoso e pode matar um de vocês com duas palavras.

- Pode deixar. Deixo esse prazer pra você. – Aya sorri um pouco sem graça, sabendo como esse alvo seria importante para Omi, mas este nem sequer olha para trás, o rosto voltado para a casa. – Vamos.

- Boa sorte, amigos. – Harry diz quando eles já estão saindo, recebendo um aceno de cabeça em retribuição.

Os Weiss avançam pelo jardim sorrateiramente, encontrando uma porta de serviço, vigiada por dois guardas fortemente armados. Da distância em que estão, somente a besta pode alcançá-los com segurança. Omi faz a mira com cuidado, já preocupado com o leve tremor que lhe tira a firmeza das mãos. Percebendo isso, Ken coloca seu braço sob a arma, dando-lhe um ponto de apoio... E com dois disparos rápidos o garoto acerta os seguranças, um no meio da testa, outro no coração.

- Obrigado, Ken. – Omi sorri para o amigo, que se sente feliz ao vê-lo assim.

Os Weiss entram pela cozinha vazia e sobem pela escada que vai pra ala de serviços da mansão, onde circulam os criados. Ali não há seguranças, mas dá passagem a praticamente todos os cômodos do térreo e dessa forma chegam até o hall de entrada onde encontram dez seguranças, distraídos fumando. Aya e Ken ficam com estes, enquanto os outros vão verificar os demais cômodos.

O ruivo entra no hall sorrateiro e rapidamente derruba três deles, mesmo antes que qualquer um o veja. Ken, com seus bugnuks, corta-os como garras de um tigre, dilacerando qualquer resistência. Logo os homens todos estão mortos e eles decidem seguir o corredor, em busca dos companheiros, encontrando-os já com mais cinco seguranças mortos.

- Está fácil demais! – Yohji olha desconfiado para todos os lados, esperando que algo surja de repente.

- Concordo. Vamos ficar atentos. – O ruivo também olha para as muitas entradas daquele corredor e percebe que já é hora de deixar o local. Dá o sinal então para Harry entrar. – Vamos para cima.

Eles seguem pelo corredor de serviço até a escada dos empregados que leva ao primeiro andar. Há muitos quartos, todos trancados, apenas dois com as portas abertas e em um deles, percebem a clara presença dos objetos de uso de Yashiaki... Um quarto grande, amplo, com uma cama enorme desarrumada, travesseiros jogados no chão.

- Pelo jeito o cara usa bastante essa cama para outros fins que não dormir... – Um sorrisinho irônico surge nos lábios de Yohji, mas logo se arrepende ao pensar no amigo de Harry que está prisioneiro na casa. – Ahn... Talvez ele nunca arrume.

Não tendo encontrado nada de concreto, os quatro se dirigem para o outro quarto, localizado logo adiante. Entram e encontram uma decoração bonita, cheia de flores e uma cama de dossel, igualmente desarrumada, com os lençóis desalinhados, caídos boa parte no chão. Ken olha tudo surpreso.

- Acho que o Goldsmith talvez tivesse razão. – Olha para mesinha ainda com a bandeja com alguns belos doces e um rico aparelho de chá. – Ele não parece que estava tão prisioneiro assim.

- Talvez não fosse ele. – Omi não acredita que estejam resgatando um traidor.

- Concordo. O Harry acredita nele e eu também. – Aya observa tudo, procurando sinais do ocupante desse quarto.

- Mas você sabe que às vezes nos deixamos enganar por quem... Amamos – Yohji fala de experiência própria.

- Ainda prefiro acreditar que esta era uma gaiola dourada. – O líder decide encerrar essa discussão infrutífera. – Temos mais o que fazer. Vamos descobrir quando encontrá-lo.

Saem rapidamente do quarto e seguem para o mezanino no alto da escadaria principal, que dá passagem para a porta de mais três quartos. A casa parece estar estranhamente pouco guardada, o que os deixa ainda mais desconfiados, então quando estão para descer um grande grupo de seguranças sai destes quartos e os cerca no espaço apertado, prensados contra os balaústres que evitam a queda até o hall.

- ...! – Aya estreita os olhos, pensando nas possibilidades...

Descer pela escadaria os colocaria em desvantagem ainda maior. Aquilo que temiam está acontecendo, tudo não passa de uma bela armadilha. Pessoas falam alto no hall e Aya se volta, deparando com o mafioso de pé, varinha apontada para os dois jovens bruxos, igualmente armados. Um impasse em que os Weiss não poderão ajudar.

**ooOoo**

No momento em que os Weiss deixam os dois bruxos sozinhos, o silêncio absoluto se instala. Harry e Rony olham para a casa, evitando o olhar um do outro... Ressentimento e angústia mais presentes do que a ansiedade pelo perigo. Não que uma situação como essa já não tivesse se colocado entre eles, mas não nesta intensidade. Os olhos verdes se voltam várias vezes para o amigo, esperançoso que toda sua raiva tivesse se amenizado, mas percebe rapidamente que não.

- Vamos ficar assim em silêncio o tempo todo? – Ele fala sem olhar para o amigo, temendo ver algum olhar hostil da parte dele.

- Não temos nada pra conversar. Sabe o que penso. – Weasley nem sequer olha para Harry.

- Mas você não foi muito justo comigo. Que bela amizade que impõe condições pra continuar existindo. – Dessa vez olha para o ruivo ao seu lado, esperando algo dele.

- Não exigi nada de você... – Dessa vez seus olhos se voltam para o moreno. – A escolha é toda sua. É só decidir o que é mais importante pra você.

Novamente o silêncio se instala, as íris verdes se arregalando com as palavras ásperas do amigo de tantos anos, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, o receptor toca uma vez. É o sinal de que devem entrar e os dois correm na direção da mansão. Pensam na mesma entrada de serviço usada pelos Weiss, mas estes haviam deixado a porta da frente aberta para eles, por isso entram, passando pelos corpos dos seguranças dilacerados pelo ataque dos assassinos.

"_Nunca vou me acostumar com isso."_ – Harry observa o estrago que a habilidade de seus amigos pode causar.

- O porão deve ser para lá. – Rony aponta a direção que devem seguir. – Geralmente a entrada fica próxima da cozinha.

Os dois correm até a entrada, que Weasley acertara em cheio, descendo a escada, que termina num porão escuro, frio e úmido. Apesar de pequeno para o tamanho da casa, no fundo uma porta pode ser percebida, provavelmente levando a uma cela... Uma masmorra simples para um homem poderoso como Yashiaki. Entram e lá está a pequena prisão... Que é menor do que imaginavam.

- Ele não está aqui. - Os olhos verdes passam frustração, pois torcia para encontrá-lo ali, podendo tirar Draco rapidamente da mansão.

- Mas esteve. – Ron se aproxima da parede e toca a longa mancha de sangue que desce por ela. – Esse sangue não chega a ter dois dias. Só pode ser dele.

A visão do sangue faz com que Harry se afaste um pouco e se esconda no abrigo da escuridão. Não quer que o amigo perceba a dimensão de seu sentimento. Isso é só seu e...

"_Ele não entenderia mesmo."_ – Tenta se concentrar no seu objetivo e no fato de que o loiro ainda está preso em algum lugar dessa maldita casa.

- Vamos seguir em frente. Ele tem de estar em algum lugar. – Já vai saindo, sem nem sequer esperar.

Voltam pelo mesmo caminho, o moreno andando depressa na frente, sendo seguido com dificuldade pelo amigo. Logo estão fora do porão, novamente seguindo pelo hall, na direção da escada principal. A decisão presente em cada passo, mas de repente pára, Rony quase tropeçando nele.

- Que inferno...!? – Só então percebe a causa de sua repentina parada.

Yashiaki está no hall, próximo da escada, sorriso irônico nos lábios, fazendo Harry gelar. Os dois garotos ficam parados, encarando o homem a sua frente, as varinhas apontadas um para o outro.

- Potter... – O sorriso malicioso irritando ainda mais o jovem bruxo. – É uma honra ter alguém tão famoso na minha humilde casa.

- Não precisa ficar gastando suas gentilezas comigo. – Harry avança alguns passos. – Onde ele está?

- Tinha certeza que você viria atrás dele. – O sorriso é de puro sarcasmo. – Principalmente depois do show que me proporcionaram.

- Chega de conversa! – Harry não vê a expressão de Rony à menção da sensual dança dos dois.

- Ok! Se você quer vê-lo, você verá. – Noboru estende a mão esquerda na direção de uma porta aberta sob as escadas.

Dela sai Draco, que caminha lentamente até o bruxo e pára ao lado dele, se mantendo em silêncio. Todas as varinhas se abaixam devido a sua presença, mas logo o homem se coloca atrás do jovem Malfoy, se insinuando junto a seu corpo.

- Ele está aqui. – Diz malicioso. - E nos tornamos bons amigos nestes últimos dias.

Ron se aproxima de Harry, que olha diretamente para o rosto do loiro. Vê o antigo Malfoy diante dele, mas seus olhos... Há uma profunda tristeza em seus orbes. Não há neles aquela arrogância que o caracteriza. Nota então o quanto emagrecera e seus olhos estão fundos. Uma dor interna que não aparece em seu rosto ou suas atitudes, mas na falta de brilho em suas íris cinza.

Noboru passa o braço em torno do corpo do loiro, colocando sua mão dentro da camisa aberta, tocando seu tórax, descendo pelo abdômen, chegando até o cós de sua calça e só para provocar, beija o pescoço alvo com luxúria, sempre olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes que se fixam nele.

- Se você tivesse um dia a oportunidade de experimentá-lo... Ah! Você já provou uma amostra, não é? – Um sorriso maldoso emoldurando seu rosto já um tanto envelhecido. – Mas não da forma que eu provei...

- Vou acabar com você dessa vez, _Potter_. – O braço de Draco se ergue, a varinha na direção dos olhos verdes, sem qualquer emoção.

Os olhos de Harry observam o chão, cheios de dor. Não pode acreditar que estivera tão enganado a respeito dele, que Goldsmith realmente estivesse certo. Volta a olhar para o rosto que ama, mas ainda assim não sente que as palavras ditas sejam verdadeiras.

- Depois de você o trair daquele jeito... – O homem ainda olha para o jovem a sua frente, se deliciando com cada expressão entristecida, encontrando nelas o seu objetivo alcançado. – Ele percebeu quem são seus verdadeiros amigos. Quem pode amá-lo de verdade.

Rony segura o braço do amigo, sentindo que a provocação do comensal está funcionando dentro dele, fazendo-o perder a razão. Harry segura a varinha voltada para o chão com força, quase a ponto de quebrá-la, sua respiração pesada e compassada, seu coração dilacerado, olhando a cada segundo para a pessoa que ama, tentando decifrar em seus olhos como sua traição o pudera fazer voltar a isso, mas seus olhos... Dizem-lhe outra coisa.

- Draco, quero que você me diga. Por que está fazendo isso? – Uma profunda dor tirando o brilho de seus olhos.

- Eu te odeio! Você me abandonou. – O rosto do antigo Malfoy novamente ali, como nos velhos tempos, mas a palidez cada vez mais acentuada, olhos fundos como nunca vira. – Perdi tudo por você e me traiu.

Novamente Harry olha para o chão, sempre pensando, e então seu pensamento clareia. Através de toda a dor que sente, consegue enxergar a verdade... Os olhos, a palidez, a expressão sem qualquer emoção... Mesmo quando inimigos a expressão dele revelava o desprezo, a antipatia. Agora não há nada.

- Você usou _Imperius_ nele! – A raiva faiscando em seus olhos verdes.

- Esse foi meu toque final. Vi a culpa em seus delírios, que fez boa parte do serviço pra mim, enfraquecendo seu espírito. – A expressão de surpresa e pânico passa pelo rosto do moreno ao entender o significado de tudo. – Sim, você percebeu. A droga o tornou meu escravo.

O loiro continua segurando a varinha, da mesma forma, como se estivesse alheio a tudo que se fala dele, mas na verdade está longe disso. Suas palavras, suas ações, tudo esconde o que sente no âmago do seu ser. Se sente destruído, voltando sua varinha contra o único que já o amara... Sabendo que vai ser fraco, como foi no passado. Deseja que Harry o mate, o destrua antes que se veja obrigado a fazê-lo, pois com isso não conseguiria viver. Sabe que se matar Harry Potter, perderá sua alma para sempre. Então não se importará mais com o que lhe aconteça.

- Draco, por favor, lute contra isso! – Harry olha para ele, lágrimas descendo por seus olhos.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – Sua varinha treme, mas continua na mesma posição, impassível, mostrando a força dos poderes do comensal da morte.

- Você vai ter de matá-lo. Ele não vai lutar. - Weasley se aproxima ainda mais do amigo, olhos fixos no rapaz a quem deseja odiar. – Como fez naquela noite.

- Eu não posso matar o... – Afasta Ron com revolta.

- Então eu faço isso. – Ron levanta sua varinha, apontando-a para Draco.

- NÃO!! – Potter bate em sua mão, derrubando a varinha do amigo, que o encara surpreso e a recolhe.

- Ele não vai me matar! – Diz olhando para o rosto sem expressão que o ameaça.

Uma risada ecoa pelo hall, o homem se deliciando com a expressão esperançosa do jovem bruxo. Enquanto isso, no mezanino, já se ouvem os gritos e ruídos da luta acirrada que se trava entre os Weiss e os seguranças. Apesar de estarem em desvantagem, logo os assassinos fazem predominar seu talento e revertem a situação a seu favor, tendo derrubado grande parte dos inimigos, combatendo com alguns ainda aquartelados no espaço restrito e nos quartos atrás deles.

- ...! – Aya ainda lança um olhar para o hall, onde um jovem loiro aponta a varinha para Harry.

_"Ele foi realmente enganado por quem ama?"_ – Decide intervir e matar o atacante, impedi-lo de ferir o jovem bruxo. Corre até a escada, mas um dos seguranças o derruba e começam a travar uma luta corporal, impedindo-o de se aproximar de Harry e daquele que o ameaça.

- Não sei como você conseguiu vencer o Lorde das Trevas. Sua ingenuidade chega a ser infantil. – Noboru ri para ele, então olha para o jovem loiro a seu lado. – Mate-o! Agora!

Draco abre sua boca, fazendo o comensal sorrir com a possibilidade de ver Harry Potter sucumbir pelas mãos de quem mais confiava. E ele será o Senhor das Trevas... O mais poderoso bruxo de todo o mundo mágico.

As íris cinzentas piscam rapidamente, tentando resistir à força que o impele a abrir sua boca e dizer as terríveis palavras que apagariam para sempre a luz nos olhos verdes. Uma batalha começa a ser travada em seu íntimo, a força irresistível da maldição que o comanda e o amor que mudou sua vida. Todo esse conflito é imperceptível a todos... Seu exterior impassível, imóvel, ainda com a varinha apontada para seu alvo, que nem sequer levantara a sua para se defender.

- Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor... Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque... – As palavras saem da boca de Malfoy de forma quase inaudível, o brilho voltando a seus olhos e encontrando os de Harry.

- Vamos logo. Mate-o. – O garoto se volta então para o homem a seu lado e aponta a varinha para ele. – O que está fazendo?!

O homem, muito mais experiente, aponta rápido a varinha para ele, e sem nem sequer abrir a boca o joga longe, fazendo-o bater contra a parede sob a escada. E tão rápido quanto seu primeiro ataque, aponta novamente a varinha para ele, ódio nos olhos, se preparando para atacá-lo novamente ao perceber que sua poderosa magia não foi tão eficiente quanto gostaria.

Ron fica tão perplexo quanto Harry com a ação de Draco, as lembranças daquela noite fatídica não lhe deixando a memória. Dessa vez ele lutara... Dessa vez lutara contra suas próprias fraquezas. E a reação do homem é tão rápida... O pensamento do ruivo corre depressa, ao ver que um segundo ataque será feito, enquanto Malfoy luta para se levantar. Tem de fazer algo...

"_Mas o que ele me fez..."_ – Mais rápido do que seu pensamento poderia comandar, o rapaz corre na direção do indefeso alvo, sendo atingido pelo feitiço direcionado ao outro, caindo diante de seus pés.

Draco não percebe o que acontece a sua volta, seus joelhos se dobram, se contorcendo, uma forte dor corroendo-o por dentro... Ele quer gritar, mas não consegue. O efeito da droga aumenta em seu organismo depois do golpe que o jogou longe... E tudo o que deseja é que acabe logo.

Yashiaki se volta rapidamente para Harry, que ainda está aturdido por tudo que acontecera, mas que já levantara sua varinha para reagir. As duas se encontram apontadas uma para a outra, o olhar dos dois inimigos se cruzando. Noboru então lança a maldição que o faria ser poderoso, confiante de que pode ser e _será_ o maior bruxo de todos.

A varinha de Potter reage fortemente àquela magia, recebendo sua energia. O homem se surpreende, não imaginava que aquele garoto fosse tão poderoso. Todas as emoções do moreno tornando sua energia ainda maior, sua reação superando e muito o ataque. Os olhos estranhamente verdes do homem se arregalam, a força de Harry chegando a sua varinha, jogando-o longe.

Durante alguns instantes o jovem bruxo fica parado, ainda ofegante, tentando se recuperar da energia que despendera. Ele mesmo está surpreso pela eficácia de sua reação, exacerbada pela força de seus sentimentos, sua raiva explodindo sobre o homem que agora está inconsciente do outro lado do hall. Quando se refaz, corre até os dois amigos caídos próximo a escada. Ajoelha-se o lado de Ron, certo de que o feitiço de Yashiaki tirara sua vida, verificando que este está apenas inconsciente e então olha para Draco, encostado a parede, ofegante, tentando sorrir entre uma onda de dor e outra.

- Ele não me mataria... Eu teria que implorar para isso... AH! – Uma nova onda de dor percorrendo seu corpo, dilacerando suas forças.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry se aproxima dele, que se afasta instintivamente. – Você está com dor!

- É a abstinência. – Fala, mas seus olhos se arregalam, vendo Yashiaki atrás de Harry, apontando a varinha. Este se volta devagar e o vê. – NÃO!!

O homem está lá de pé, olhar fuzilante, sorriso sarcástico. Todo ódio e maldade desse homem concentrado no desejo de exterminar Potter, matar aquela pessoa que o impede de alcançar seus desejos... A pessoa que Malfoy ama. Aponta a varinha para ele, decidido, ansioso. O braço estendido, trêmulo, o nervosismo entorpecendo seus sentidos. Só existe Potter... Só vê Potter.

Mas rapidamente uma lâmina desce em sua mão... A dor lancinante o faz gritar e voltar-se para ver o ruivo, a katana diante dele, manchada com seu sangue. Os dois se encaram, o homem sorrindo, sabendo que sua morte será rápida em suas mãos, mas rapidamente uma seta corta o ar, atingindo seu ombro.

Pela escadaria o loirinho dos Weiss desce com a besta apontada para Yashiaki. O pequeno caminha devagar, todos os demais respeitando a dor do garoto. Aya recua, afasta-se do homem, olhando para o seu namorado, dando-lhe a oportunidade de ter sua vingança. O arqueiro se aproxima, a besta bem próxima de sua cabeça.

- Você me matou. – A palidez do rapaz impressionando o homem diante da morte. – Tenho todo o direito de matá-lo.

A pequena mão treme. Apesar de toda a dor e raiva, olhar dentro de seus olhos e disparar é difícil. Deseja... Ele merece isso e muito mais.Os dois se encaram assim novamente, a situação totalmente invertida, pois dessa vez o medo está nos olhos do bruxo. E esse medo, esse pavor... Mas e a dor que ele causou para ele, Aya e seus amigos? Aquele homem merece morrer e vai matá-lo.

"_Sou um assassino!"_ – É a única coisa que pensa.

Aya sabe muito bem como cada morte afeta o seu garoto e... São assassinos e o Bombay é muito eficiente no seu trabalho, mas teme pelo Omi. Toda a raiva, a vingança... Sabe muito bem como isso pode afetar, roubar sua alma, como aconteceu com ele mesmo. Não deseja o mesmo destino para o menino que mais ama!

"_Ele já sofreu demais por causa desse cretino." _– Aya avança na direção do homem, levantando sua espada.

- Omi, eu faço isso. – Afasta o garoto, que tenta protestar, meio sem forças para isso. – Quero ter o prazer.

O ruivo anda em torno do homem, a espada ensangüentada brilhando diante de seu rosto. A beleza felina e mortal atraindo os olhos de Yashiaki, que sangra e geme, o medo e a dor fazendo-o soltar um rosnado, que deveria ser ameaçador, mas apenas faz com que Aya sorria sarcasticamente.

- Ora, ora... Você não gosta de brincar com garotos? Não gosta de torturá-los? – Se coloca por trás dele e faz um corte profundo nas costas de Yashiaki, que grita novamente. – Você aprecia torturá-los, drogá-los... Tirar-lhes a humanidade.

- Eu te imploro. Poupe minha vida. Eu posso pagar muito bem por isso. – O homem lança um olhar para Draco, encostado na parede logo a sua frente, notando que os olhos cinza mostram desprezo e ódio.

Harry se aproxima com frieza... Uma frieza que seus amigos nunca viram. Deixa para despertar Ron depois, não querendo que o amigo participe disso.

- O que você fez com Draco? – A voz de Potter treme de raiva.

- Não pergunte a mim. – Um sorriso irônico seu faz com que um novo corte atinja seu peito, provocando um grito ensurdecedor.

- Quero que saiba que isso não é gratuito. É pelo que fez ao _meu_ Omi. – Aya decide acabar com aquilo.

Deseja vingança, mas começa a ser cruel... Cruel como o homem que está a sua frente, e o líder dos Weiss não quer se igualar a ele. Levanta a espada uma última vez e põe fim ao dilema de qual destino esse homem merece. O sangue está em suas mãos e não tem nenhum remorso. O seu garoto não vai ter que viver com isso em sua mente... Se ele viver.

Diante do homem morto, Omi cai. Seu corpo sucumbe novamente à fraqueza e Aya se aproxima, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Ergue-se com ele, não deixando de mirar o rosto belo, mas ainda assim pálido e teme que Hermione não tenha encontrado o antídoto, mas prefere não pensar nisso agora, pois têm que sair daquela mansão o mais rápido possível.

Harry se volta para Draco, sentado, encostado à parede. Seus olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante, a dor clara em seu rosto pálido. Aproxima-se dele, já sem sentidos e o puxa para si, tentando confortá-lo, protegê-lo. Sabendo que em breve vão se separar para sempre.

**ooOoo**

04 de Janeiro. 11:00 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

Todos entram na casa devagar, em silêncio, cansados e feridos. Ken acende a luz da sala, ajudando Yohji a sentar, baleado na perna por um dos seguranças. Corre até a cozinha, em busca da caixa de primeiros socorros, enquanto Aya entra com Omi aninhado em seus braços. Sobe as escadas, cruzando com Hermione, que sai de seu quarto. Os dois se encaram e ela sorri. Goldsmith sai em seguida e o ruivo o observa surpreso, mas prefere ficar em silêncio por enquanto, adentrando devagar no quarto de Omi.

A garota desce correndo as escadas, ansiosa para ver como está o seu ruivo. Passa diante da porta da sala, assustando Yohji, sem calças, com o jogador limpando seu ferimento, mas ela não se abala pelo constrangimento que lhe causa, indo em direção a porta, se deparando com os dois rapazes entrando, amparando o inconsciente Malfoy. Ela sorri, vendo que Rony está bem, correndo e pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

- Você está... – Olha também para o amigo e se afasta. - Vocês estão bem! Conseguiram resgatá-lo.

- Não exatamente. – É o ruivo que responde, Harry apenas a observa com tristeza.

- Não estou entendendo. – Olha para o rapaz inconsciente entre os dois. Sua palidez extrema fazendo-a perceber a verdade. – Não! Ele também...

Os dois nada dizem, apenas se dirigem para a escada. Param ao se depararem com o auror descendo. Harry o encara surpreso, a boca levemente aberta, querendo falar, mas a voz não saindo. Lembra de todas as palavras cruéis ditas por ele, desprezo e cansaço fazendo-o se colocar diante do homem, impedindo sua passagem.

- O que você faz aqui, Goldsmith? – A raiva brilha em seus olhos.

- Calma, Harry! – Hermione o segura pelo braço, Rony tendo que reforçar o apoio para impedir que o loiro caia. – Ele está aqui para ajudar.

- Ajudar?! Está vendo o estado em que ele está? – Puxa Draco para si. – Está satisfeito agora? Um Malfoy está morrendo. Feliz?

- Harry! – A garota olha para ele surpresa. Já o vira bravo, mas não desta forma.

- Potter... Eu... – O auror não sabe o que dizer. Os dois rapazes sobem a escada, sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

- HARRY! – A garota grita nervosa. Esse leonino consegue ser muito obstinado quando quer. – Eu encontrei...

Os dois voltam à cabeça em sua direção.

- Eu encontrei o antídoto... – Olha para o homem a seu lado. - Graças à ajuda dele.

**ooOoo**

05 de Janeiro. 03:00 AM.

A espera se torna longa demais. A certeza de Hermione sobre o antídoto é relativa. Somente o tempo pode dizer o seu resultado e este tempo se torna torturante. Os amigos dos garotos ficam aflitos, mas para Aya e Harry tudo ganha uma nova dimensão... É o momento da verdade, onde o destino de suas vidas será decidido.

Apesar do frio, os olhos verdes percorrem a visão da cidade de Tóquio coberta pela neve branca. Está sentado no telhado do pequeno prédio onde os Weiss moram, já há algum tempo, tentando pensar. O frio não o incomoda, o calor das emoções que o assombram não deixa que perceba a temperatura, somente por um eventual tremor. Não sabe o que pensar ou o que sentir. Tudo parece tão distante... Tão surreal... Há poucos dias estavam tomando café e se preparando para mais um dia estafante de aula. Agora está ali, esperando... Uma espera incerta e angustiante.

- Posso me sentar a seu lado ou incomodo? – Harry se volta e depara com os cansados olhos violeta. Sorri para ele, deixando claro que sua companhia é bem vinda, vendo o ruivo se sentar a seu lado, o olhar perdido na cidade branca. – Não agüentava mais esperar lá dentro. Parece que a casa fica cada vez menor.

- E o Omi? – Potter ajeita os óculos quando olha para o exótico ruivo a seu lado, vendo em seu rosto a mesma aflição que o assola.

- Ainda não dá pra saber se está reagindo. – Respira fundo ao pensar em seu pequeno deitado, a palidez roubando-lhe a beleza angelical. – Já não agüentava mais ficar lá, observando cada pequena reação do seu rosto. Achei que ia enlouquecer e o seu...

- Ele reage diferente. A dor é intensa e não agüentava mais ver ele gemendo. – Sua voz sai estrangulada e Harry volta a olhar para a neve. – Sabe... Boa parte da minha vida passei sozinho. A solidão foi minha companheira. Perdi meus pais muito cedo, foram mortos pelo... Ele me causou esta cicatriz.

- Então você é realmente o "Harry Potter"? Minha avó falava de você, leu sua história no jornal. – Seus olhos brilham como se um pedaço feliz de seu passado viesse junto com as lembranças de sua avó. – Você deve ter passado por muita coisa.

- Sou eu mesmo, apesar de na maior parte do tempo desejar que não. – Um leve sorriso surge em sua boca, pálida por causa do frio.

- Meus pais também foram assassinados. E minha irmã... Está em coma há dois anos. – A lembrança da noite do atentado ainda fazendo-o tremer. – Desde então a solidão tem sido minha amiga íntima também. Só... Só o Omi mudou isso. Quando o conheci, com aquele sorriso, seus olhos brilhantes, seu amor pela vida... Tudo mudou.

- Você acredita que nós dois sempre fomos inimigos? – Olha para o líder dos Weiss, mas não vê o seu rosto, mas o do garotinho loiro arrogante que lhe ofereceu a mão no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. – Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou... Na noite em que... Ele matou o próprio pai pra me defender.

- No fim parece que nós somos dois solitários... - Os dois observam a lua, essas palavras ecoando em suas mentes.

Ken se aproxima dos dois devagar, ouvindo a conversa, respeitando esse momento que é só deles, aguardando um tempo, mas quando vê que apenas o silêncio impera entre eles, resolve se manifestar.

- Aya... O Omi está acordando. – Os dois se entreolham e voltam seus olhos para o ex-jogador.

**ooOoo**

As safiras se abrem devagar, por entre os cílios dourados e a visão um tanto turva, vai vislumbrando as íris violetas que brilham bem próximo, mas rapidamente sua visão se aclara e percebe que os olhos se modificam. De violetas se tornam castanhos, emoldurados pelos cabelos da mesma cor, compridos.

Hermione está sentada no chão, diante de sua cama, olhando para Omi com um ar satisfeito e lágrimas nos olhos e quando vê o garoto sorrir palidamente, ainda dominado por uma profunda fraqueza, se sente emocionada.

- Oi, Omi. Bem vindo de volta! – Ela procura secar as lágrimas que escorrem de seus olhos, brilhando de felicidade.

- Você... Conseguiu? – Confuso, o pequeno quer acreditar, mas ainda não consegue.

- Está livre. Comanda sua própria vida. – Ele se esforça e a abraça, lágrimas nos olhos. A garota o estreita em seus braços. – Vai demorar uns dias para melhorar totalmente, mas...

- Obrigado por devolver a minha vida. – Beija o rosto delicado várias vezes, deixando-a encabulada.

A porta se abre, o belo ruivo entrando devagar e Hermione se separa do abraço agradecido, voltando-se para o rapaz de olhar apaixonado, sorrindo para ele. Afeiçoara-se àqueles rapazes de vida tão ingrata, cheia de morte e dor, e sente-se satisfeita por ter a oportunidade de proporcionar a eles uma vida também repleta de amor. Beija a testa de Omi com carinho, levanta-se e anda na direção da porta, mas pára e encara os olhos violeta.

- Eu te devolvo o seu garoto. – Hermione se aproxima dele, beija-o no rosto e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Cuide bem dele. Há um grande cara por trás desses olhos azuis.

Ela sai, deixando os dois se olhando à distância. Há uma grande dificuldade para ambos se aproximarem. Um medo... Medo de perder... Aya se encosta na porta, sem conseguir olhar para o seu pequeno. Omi, ainda deitado, fraco demais para se levantar e encurtar o espaço entre eles. Quer dizer ao seu ruivo que não vai mais deixá-lo e com isso em mente, estende sua mão para o namorado, sem dizer nada. As palavras são desnecessárias.

Aya sente como se o chão tremesse a sua frente. Levanta os olhos e encara as safiras, a boca, o corpo que o enlouquecem. Muito mais do que isso, que o apaixonam. Cada respiração do seu "anjo da morte" faz com que se sinta completo, inteiro. É como se vivesse uma meia vida antes de encontrá-lo. Esse loirinho de passado tão trágico... Tanto quanto o seu. Que o entende, que o ama sem condições, que o faz se esquecer de que é um assassino. As pequenas mãos estendidas para ele, num convite, um pedido para que se aproxime e não consegue resistir... Anda até Omi e se senta na cama. Fica ali alguns minutos, de cabeça baixa, sentindo-se como um garotinho, tremendo de nervosismo, sem saber o que dizer àquele que tanto ama e quase perdeu para sempre.

A mão macia toca o queixo de Aya e volta o rosto dele para si, a fim de observar seus orbes violeta. Vê neles todo o sofrimento e o amor, tudo junto. Todas as lembranças de tudo que já sofreu dando-lhe a personalidade que tanto ama. Não a frieza que exibe para todos, mas sua força e fragilidade. Uma mistura que faz daquele homem o _seu_ ruivo. Só seu. Para sempre. Levanta-se um pouco e senta ao lado dele, e então os dois se abraçam como nunca antes. Um abraço cheio de liberdade, sem desejo, apenas toda a intensidade do que sentem.

- Te amo demais, Omi! – Aya sussurra em seu ouvido, enquanto acaricia seus cabelos dourados. – E nunca mais... Nunca mais...

**ooOoo**

05 de Janeiro. 06:30 PM.

Depois que Aya foi ao encontro do seu pequeno, Harry ficou um bom tempo ainda observando a cidade. O frio quase o fez desistir, mas permaneceu ali, esperando para ver o alvorecer, querendo vislumbrar o sol, seu elemento... Sua força. E logo o céu começa a se tingir de vermelho, dando adeus à escuridão da noite e recebendo o dia. O calor e a energia começam a tomar conta do ambiente, trazidos com o rei-sol. Ele fecha os olhos e levanta a cabeça, procurando sentir como toda essa intensidade penetra até o mais profundo do seu ser. Pensa em todas as pessoas que o deixaram, vê seus rostos a sua frente e todas elas por inteiro em seu coração. Na verdade, nunca o abandonaram, apenas ocuparam um novo lugar em sua vida.

Hermione se aproxima devagar, observando-o com cuidado, contemplando o amigo sentado na beirada do telhado vislumbrando o alvorecer... Ele parece muito concentrado ou talvez perdido em pensamentos e ela permanece quieta.

_"Como ele está lindo sob esse nascer do sol!" _– A garota não se atreve a interrompê-lo, observando aquele momento de puro êxtase se desenrolar em seu rosto.

- ...? – Harry se sente observado e então se volta e vê Hermione e a olha esperançoso.

- Sim... Ele acordou. – O moreno levanta de um pulo. – Mas eu acho que você não deveria ir lá agora.

- Por quê?! – Preocupação e surpresa claras em seu jovem rosto. – Ele não está bem?

- Está muito fraco e magro, mas... Está bem. – Ela se aproxima do amigo de olhar desconfiado, não parecendo entender o que ela tenta dizer, sem muita habilidade.

Ele decide não esperar até que ela consiga explica melhor. Desce a escada que leva ao corredor dos quartos e pára diante de uma das portas... Não sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo, mas a expressão de sua amiga o deixou nervoso. Entra devagar no aposento imerso na penumbra do amanhecer, uma luz tênue entra pela janela e incide sobre o rapaz deitado, de costas para ele.

_"Será que ele adormeceu?"_ – Aproxima-se e percebe então que Draco se mexe na cama, seus olhos gradativamente se encontrando. Harry toca seu rosto, mas ele se afasta abruptamente. Uma expressão conhecida marcando sua face emagrecida.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, _Potter_? – Há desprezo em sua voz.

- Potter?! – Um sorriso sem graça aparece em seus lábios. Pensa que tudo possa ser uma brincadeira, mas... E se não for?

- Sim... Não é seu nome? – A forma como isso é dito assusta o moreno, que ajeita nervosamente os óculos.

- Está agindo assim por que te abandonei naquele lugar? - Harry o encara preocupado.

- Sempre o mesmo _Potter_. – O antigo Malfoy presente novamente. – Não perde a mania de se achar o centro do mundo?

Os olhos verdes se entristecem instantaneamente e uma dor fina atravessa seu coração. Esta não é a reação que espera dele... Não depois do que sentiram naquela noite... Não depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles.

- O que ele fez com que você? – Tenta aproximar-se de novo, mas o loiro não parece querer sua aproximação, afastando-se rapidamente. – Por isso está agindo dessa forma?

- Sempre agi assim. – Ele tenta se sentar na cama, com certa dificuldade.

- Você... Mudou. Nos tornamos... Amigos. – Tudo isso lhe traz tanta dor que não consegue se expressar de forma completamente clara.

- Eu tentei ser você, por isso mudei, mas um Malfoy é um Malfoy. – Seus olhos estão inexpressivos, sua voz fria como gelo. – Não consigo ser o sempre corajoso e santo _Potter_.

- Mas... E o que aconteceu naquela noite... Entre nós? – A confusão e a tristeza abalam toda a força do jovem bruxo.

- Estávamos encenando. Você sabe disso... Ou não sabe? Achou que era sério? – A risada dele é pior do que qualquer uma de suas palavras. – Por mais que tenhamos nos tornado _amigos_, você acha que um bruxo da minha linhagem humilharia minha família me relacionando com um... E ainda um mestiço como você?

- ...?! – Isso tudo não faz sentido. Harry ainda está tonto e confuso, segurando as lágrimas que teimam em surgir em seus olhos.

- E você poderia sair? – Draco olha para a janela, por onde o dia já se faz presente. – A Granger deve ter dito que ainda estou fraco e preciso descansar.

O moreno fica ainda alguns instantes ali, tentando entender tudo o que acontece, as palavras ecoando em sua mente. Volta-se e segura a maçaneta da porta, lutando contra a vontade de agarrá-lo pelos ombros e fazê-lo dizer que tudo isso é uma brincadeira. Já não pode esconder as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto, seu coração ferido disparando.

Harry então abre a porta decidido, fechando-a com força, sem olhar para trás... E talvez se o tivesse feito teria visto as lágrimas que também escorrem dos olhos cinza, ocultos pelas sombras produzidas pelas luzes da manhã.

**ooOoo**

10 de Janeiro. 03:00 PM.

O grupo dos bruxos começa a colocar suas malas no centro da sala, sob o olhar atento dos quatro Weiss. Ashler Goldsmith não está entre eles, pois está encarregado de acertar as coisas com os aurores que os chamaram, já que ele gosta tanto da parte dos cumprimentos, que se incumba disso. Draco se mantém afastado, sentado no sofá, com expressão de tédio. Ele e Harry nem sequer se olham, a situação entre eles tão tensa que pode ser sentida por todos, enquanto Rony mais uma vez briga com Hermione pela posse de sua mala de poções, da mesma forma que chegaram.

Omi observa os novos amigos se prepararem para partir com tristeza. Acostumou-se com eles e com a mudança de rotina que trouxeram... E Hermione, mais do que todos, sempre pronta a ouvir. Nos últimos dias, enquanto ainda esperavam o restabelecimento do jovem Malfoy, ela e o caçula dos Weiss se encontravam casualmente de madrugada na cozinha. A garota em sua incessante fome e ele fazendo um bom chá para tentar se manter acordado. Precisava colocar suas coisas em ordem, pois logo voltaria para a escola e não queria fazer feio. Afinal, é o maior CDF do colégio em que estuda. Coincidência que fez os dois rirem muito, pois era o total entendimento de dois completos nerds.

Assim que tudo está preparado, os bruxos se aproximam de seus anfitriões. Apenas o loiro continua distante, despedindo-se formalmente, ainda sentado. Ron se aproxima de Ken e Yohji, os dois com quem mais conversou, pois passou horas mostrando para eles as lembranças do time de quadribol Tengu, um dos principais da liga asiática, que conseguiu comprar no equivalente deles do Beco Diagonal. Ficou maravilhado pelo interesse de Ken pelas regras do jogo e se prontificou a explicar tudo, contando alguns jogos como exemplo. Yohji se interessou pelo trabalho de auror, técnicas investigativas, mas, principalmente, adorou ouvir falar das veelas e sua dança sensual.

Todos se despedem de forma afetiva. Harry se aproxima de Aya e lhe estende a mão, não consegue disfarçar a tristeza que o atormenta, mas jamais vai deixar que isso transpareça diante do loiro. O líder dos Weiss percebe muito bem isso, sorrindo para ele e sem pensar uma segunda vez, puxa o bruxo para si e o abraça forte.

- Força, amigo. – Sussurra discretamente em seu ouvido.

Tal movimento do ruivo, faz Draco se levantar, inquieto, o vendo se afastar e colocar um cartão nas mãos do moreno.

- Se vocês precisarem de nós, seja como amigos ou assassinos, é só ligar. – Aya diz sério, mas cortês.

- O mesmo pra vocês. – Também coloca discretamente um pequeno papel nas mãos de Aya.

O loiro percebe a troca de gentilezas e é visível sua irritação.

- Não está na hora de irmos? As despedidas estão ficando muito longas. – Todos olham Draco, que logo se arrepende de não ter disfarçado melhor o seu ciúme.

Aya e Harry novamente se olham e o ruivo lê o bilhete.

- Um número de telefone? Vocês usam telefone? – Um sorriso divertido surge em seus lábios.

- Os métodos trouxas também funcionam muito bem. – Harry diz, sorrindo da leve pilhéria feita pelo altamente sério espadachim.

O grupo se reúne no centro da sala e rapidamente desaparatam, deixando os Weiss sozinhos novamente. Yohji se joga no sofá e seus companheiros acabam fazendo o mesmo.

- Depois desta missão estamos precisando de uns dias de descanso. – Acende um cigarro e o traga devagar. – Quem sabe uns quatro dias na casa de campo. Curtir a neve, esquiar... Hum... Ia ser muito bom.

- Você tem razão. Podíamos fazer isso. – Aya diz fechando os olhos, não vendo a reação dos demais, que o olham surpresos.

- Aya... Você está doente? – Ken diz, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e só então perceber que os três o observam, inclusive Omi que está a seu lado.

- Por quê? – Ele não entende a razão de tanta surpresa.

- É que... Você nunca tira folga ou fecha a floricultura. – Ken continua boquiaberto.

- Quem sabe não está na hora de mudar um pouco? – Suspira cansado, puxando o seu garoto com um dos braços e dando-lhe um leve beijo.

A surpresa é geral, principalmente para o arqueiro. Não que Yohji e Ken já não tivessem percebido que finalmente os dois haviam se acertado, mas o ruivo jamais demonstraria afeição assim em público. Ele é reservado demais para isso, mas então percebem que alguém entra pela porta da sala... É Manx, a secretária da Kritiker, com certeza vindo com uma nova missão.

- Acho que não vamos ter aqueles dias de folga. – Yohji fala irônico para a moça, lançando um olhar para suas pernas sob a curtíssima minissaia. – Mas foi bom ter sonhado por alguns minutos.

**ooOoo**

12 de Janeiro. 10:00 AM. Escócia. Apartamento de Harry Potter.

- Já estou indo. – Draco entra na pequena sala do apartamento, onde Hermione está sentada no sofá e Rony deitado com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Já? – Ela rapidamente se levanta, quase derrubando o ruivo e se aproxima, puxando o loiro para a cozinha. – Você não vai esperar o Harry chegar?

- Não. – Coloca a mala no chão e se senta na cadeira. A garota faz o mesmo, ficando de frente para ele. – É melhor. Só assim pra ele desistir de mim.

- Não sei... – Ela pega na mão branca que está extremamente fria. – Ele está sofrendo muito.

- Mas não vai dizer nada a ele! – Draco fica aflito. – Você me prometeu.

- É que ele é meu amigo e não consigo vê-lo...

- Eu sei disso, mas não teria te contado se não confiasse em seu silêncio. – Puxa a mão com força e volta a assumir sua eterna posição defensiva. – Ele nunca deve saber nada do que aconteceu.

- Pode confiar em mim. Sei que você não conseguiria mais morar com a gente, quero dizer, com ele, mas acho que não deveria abandonar o curso. – Ela diz preocupada.

- Preciso reavaliar minha vida. – Draco olha para ela com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. – Vou ficar um tempo na casa dos meus pais. Depois vejo o que fazer daqui pra frente.

Os dois levantam e se abraçam forte. Por mais que não goste de admitir, o loiro vai sentir muita falta da garota em seus braços. Ela, a sangue ruim que gostava de atormentar na escola, sua melhor amiga neste momento.

- Cuida bem desse bebezinho. – Afasta-se um pouco. – E do Weasley também. Por falar nele... Preciso fazer algo antes de partir.

Malfoy anda até a sala, se colocando de frente ao jovem ruivo, que se levanta e os dois se encaram. Hermione permanece na porta da cozinha, temendo o que possa acontecer entre eles.

- Weasley, podemos conversar? – Draco está sem jeito, nada da arrogância habitual em sua voz.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Ainda há certa hostilidade no tom do ruivo.

- Queria te perguntar algo... – Respira fundo, tentando criar coragem. – Por que arriscou sua vida pra me salvar?

- Ele não ia matá-lo! Na verdade, não arrisquei minha vida. – Rony fica sem graça. Por mais que queira odiar o garoto a sua frente, essa pergunta faz com que se questione também quanto a isso.

- Você não sabia se ele pretendia me matar ou não. – Ele se mostra mais incisivo, pois quer uma resposta. – Poderia ter usado um feitiço de proteção e não... Você se jogou na minha frente...

- Foi instintivo. Nem pensei em feitiço de proteção nenhum. – Não gosta de admitir, mas agiu como teria feito se fosse Harry o alvo do ataque. – Não foi nada demais.

- Foi sim, principalmente depois... – Falar isso talvez seja a coisa mais difícil que já teve de fazer. – ... Do que te fiz.

Os delírios ainda não lhe saem da cabeça e todo ressentimento que vira nos olhos do ruivo quando lhe deu aquele tapa. Mesmo sendo uma ilusão, expressavam a verdade. Precisa assumir como se sente quanto a isso, Ron tem o direito de saber. Draco não é o garoto criado para ser um comensal da morte, forte, destituído de emoções e naquela noite era um garoto ferido e assustado, que foi fraco demais para lutar, e nunca mais conseguiu dormir uma noite sem se sentir culpado por tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei que não posso te pedir nada... Não tenho esse direito... Mas... – Treme, sem conseguir encarar o ruivo diretamente nos olhos. – Eu fui fraco... Queria lutar, mas... Quero te pedir perdão.

- ...! – Ron fica parado olhando para ele, sem dizer nada, apenas um silêncio perturbador.

Draco abaixa a cabeça, disfarçando a dor que isto lhe causa. Por mais que não queira admitir, o perdão de Weasley é importante demais para ele, mas entende que é uma coisa difícil de pedir depois de tudo que aconteceu. Pega sua mala, olha para Hermione e desaparata rapidamente.

- RONALD WEASLEY! – A garota anda até ele, o encara e soca seu braço com força. – Como pôde deixar ele partir sem dizer nada? Se não consegue perdoá-lo, pelos menos tentasse entender. Poderia ter sido o contrário e... Você também não teria força para resistir ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele se sente culpado todos os dias desde então e você...

- Hermione! – Ele a segura pelos braços. – Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não esperava ouvir isso dele. Foi tudo muito rápido.

- Você podia tê-lo segurado. – Começa a chorar, nos braços do rapaz que ama.

- Pra mim é difícil, mas... Eu sei que a culpa não foi dele. – Ele a estreita em seus braços. – A culpa foi do Voldemort. Nós dois fomos às vítimas dele, mas... Eu não consegui dizer nada. Me perdoa.

Os dois se beijam. Ela ainda arrasada pela forma como Malfoy deixou a casa, queria ela ter segurado seu braço e forçado aquele garoto teimoso a encarar de frente seus fantasmas, fazê-lo admitir para si mesmo, mais do que para os outros, que suas culpas foram escolhas e todos eles tiveram que fazê-las durante a guerra e nenhuma foi fácil. Também que o mal que os outros lhe fizeram, não era culpa dele e que não havia absolutamente provocado isso. Mas a forma obsessiva de sua criação sempre colocava a culpa como uma maneira de mantê-lo preso a uma situação desconfortável. Seria sempre infeliz, pois não conseguia fugir dela.

Ela se afasta do beijo ao ver Harry parado do outro lado da sala, vindo do quarto de Draco. Seus olhos estão arrasados, perdidos em um sentimento indefinível de desilusão e falta de esperança.

- Onde ele está? – Olha para a garota, a procura de uma resposta diferente daquela que tem certeza que vai ouvir.

- Ele foi embora. – Ela tenta se aproximar dele, mas o rapaz se afasta. – Achou que seria melhor assim.

- Melhor, melhor... Melhor pra quem? – Há revolta em seus olhos verdes. – Que se danem as boas intenções dele.

- Harry... – Rony também se aproxima dele, mas o amigo se afasta ainda mais dos dois.

- Então Ron... Feliz? Eu não precisei escolher. Agora você pode continuar sendo meu _amigo_. – Suas palavras destilam pura raiva.

- Cala a boca, Harry! Quando você fica nervoso não ouve ninguém. – O ruivo está com o rosto vermelho. Potter fica surpreso, pois nunca percebera que faz isso mesmo. – Eu sei que não fui muito justo com você. Me desculpe, mas se você conseguir se acalmar, vai querer ir até a mansão Malfoy.

- O que? – Ainda fica uns minutos sem entender o que o amigo tenta lhe dizer.

- Não fica esperando ele te procurar. Lute por quem você ama. – Sorri e abraça Hermione. – E diz pra ele que não posso perdoá-lo, porque a culpa não foi dele. Voldemort foi o culpado.

- Mas ele vai me rejeitar, como fez antes. – Não agüentaria ouvir aquelas palavras duras novamente.

- Insiste. Por acaso você tem medo de palavras? Você enfrentou a morte mais de uma vez. – Hermione sorri de forma esperançosa. – Eu garanto que se você for o mesmo Harry Potter que conheci, ele não vai te mandar embora.

Aquilo reacende o sangue grifinório de Harry, impulsivo e emocional. Desde quando desistia das coisas com tanta facilidade?

"_Eu o amo demais pra desistir dele assim."_ – Apenas sorri para os dois e desaparata, ainda tremendo.

**ooOoo**

12 de Janeiro. 01:00 PM. Mansão Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy está sentado no jardim de sua casa, coberto de espessa neve, observando toda a imensidão branca que sempre vira do outro lado da janela. Não pode dizer que tem lembranças felizes dessa casa, mas são suas lembranças e precisa conviver com elas. Talvez mereça cada coisa ruim que tenha lhe acontecido. Seu pai, Voldemort ou Yashiaki, todos eles haviam visto nele o seu lado ruim e o exploraram. Ou melhor, ele deixara que explorassem. Foi fraco, como sempre.

- Está muito frio, não deveria ficar aqui fora. – A voz conhecida o faz estremecer, voltando-se para ver os olhos verdes atrás de si.

- Nunca pude aproveitar esse jardim. – Olha para as plantas cobertas de neve e suspira. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, _Potter_?

- Você partiu sem se despedir. – Harry se aproxima, mas o loiro se levanta depressa e se encaminha para dentro da mansão.

- Não tínhamos mais nada a conversar. – O moreno o segue para dentro de casa. – Tudo que havia para ser dito já foi falado.

- Eu quero conversar de verdade. Não as mentiras que me contou. – O segue até a biblioteca, onde o loiro se encosta na grande escrivaninha.

- Vai ficar me seguindo? – Uma expressão de pura impaciência surge nos lábios vermelhos. – Essa casa é minha, _Potter_. Você não dá ordens aqui. E... Por que você não vai embora?

- Eu só vou depois que conversarmos sério. – Harry é enfático, dando sinais de que não vai sair.

- Muito bem. Se é o único jeito de me livrar de você... – O nervosismo é evidente em sua voz. Joga sobre a mesa uma caneta com quem vinha brincando, tentando disfarçar as mãos trêmulas. – Você quer falar? Então fala de uma vez.

- Eu quero a verdade. Não as baboseiras preconceituosas com que me atacou da última vez. – Não gosta de lembrar do desprezo em tudo que ouviu naquele dia.

- O que adianta falar se você não acredita nas minhas palavras? – Dirige-se para a porta da biblioteca. – Então não há razão para essa conversa.

- Espera. – Harry segura seu braço e o puxa de volta, encostando-o na escrivaninha. – Uma pessoa não muda tão depressa. Você pode até me dizer que o que aconteceu naquela maldita rave foi uma encenação... Mas nós somos amigos há mais de um ano. Vai dizer que simplesmente voltou a ser o garoto que me odiava?

- Agora passou a recorrer à violência? – O moreno solta o braço dele, percebendo que o está machucando de verdade.

- Desculpe. – Ele se afasta um pouco.

- Eu não neguei que somos amigos, mas... – A arte do improviso, na qual é um mestre, demora um pouco a encontrar uma desculpa plausível. – Eu sei que você é um tolo romântico e que teria entendido mal aquela noite. Depois disso não poderíamos mais ser amigos. Você faria o que está fazendo agora.

Harry abaixa a cabeça, a resposta encontrando eco em sua mente. E se estiver enganado e realmente ele estiver se afastando para evitar toda a carga emocional que aquela noite despertou? Mas Hermione disse que deveria ser o Harry que ela conheceu... Aquele que nunca desiste de nada e de ninguém. Levanta os olhos novamente.

- Posso até ser um tolo romântico, mas não acredito que essa seja sua razão.

- _Potter_, você não vai acreditar em nada que eu disser. Quer ouvir aquilo que lhe agrada, não a verdade. – A irritação dele vai se exacerbando. – Pois bem, fiquei com raiva de você por causa daquela noite.

- Por que te abandonei? – Ele treme, pois chegaram ao ponto em que temia. Onde se sente culpado.

- Não. – Draco quer que ele vá embora, mas não consegue usar esse argumento tão fácil. Já percebera como isso fizera mal a Harry e não quer vê-lo se remoendo na culpa como ele mesmo faz. – Aquela nossa encenação deu àquele maldito a idéia errada que existia algo entre nós e me usou de isca. Por sua causa ele me drogou. Ele te queria, não a mim.

- Mas não é só isso. – Se esperava abalar Potter com suas palavras, Malfoy não teve sucesso.

"_Droga, Harry! Por que você não vai embora logo?"_ – Draco se questiona em pensamento, exasperado.

- Então finalmente chegamos onde eu queria. Não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me disser o que aconteceu naquela casa. – O moreno intercepta a passagem dele quando tenta sair novamente da biblioteca.

Draco se encosta em uma das estantes, mas tentando sempre manter a pose aristocrática.

- E então? Não vai me dizer? – Harry indaga mais uma vez, fitando-o fixamente.

- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Eu fui drogado. – Tenta manter a calma. – Mas o tempo que fiquei ali me fez pensar muito.

- Só isso?! O que ele lhe fez? – Até Harry se surpreende com sua persistência. – Eu sinto que algo aconteceu.

- Agora virou vidente também?! – Encurralado na estante, Draco começa a perceber que suas opções estão acabando. A obstinação de Harry não fôra um fator que levara em conta. – Então agora podemos considerá-lo o Santo Potter mesmo.

- Não estou fazendo adivinhações... – Ele se aproxima de Draco, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros, conseguindo sentir a respiração nervosa dele. – Eu sinto porquê... Eu te amo.

- Pára. – O loiro o empurra com força. – Não fica falando essas coisas. Eu te odeio!

Anda até o outro lado da sala e se encosta em outra estante. As forças começam a lhe faltar. Não consegue mais segurar toda a profusão de emoções que o invadem. Olha bem para o moreno, algumas lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

- EU ODEIO QUE VOCÊ ME AME! – Todo seu autocontrole cai por terra.

- O que?! – Os olhos de Harry se estreitam, percebendo que está chegando ao cerne da questão. – Por que eu te amar te faz tanto mal?

- Eu não mereço. Não depois de tudo que fiz! – Ele começa a chorar de verdade. Muita raiva em suas palavras e gestos... Raiva de si mesmo e do que sempre será.

- Draco... – Sussurra o nome dele, sentindo o peito apertar.

- Eu te atormentei durante tantos anos e adorava isso. Dumbledore deixou-se matar pra me salvar. Matei meu pai. Fiz o que fiz com o Weasley. E... Eu ia te matar. – Sua voz quase não sai.

- Mas não matou! – Harry tenta se aproximar, mas ele o empurra mais uma vez.

- Eu ia te matar de verdade. – Sua voz sai trêmula. – As palavras estavam na minha boca. Como sempre eu fui fraco e me deixei dominar. Eu não presto mesmo.

- Quem disse isso? O seu pai? – Ele sente muito ódio ao pensar no mal que Lucius Malfoy fez ao próprio filho.

- Eu não presto. Eu provoco o mal que me fazem. Eu sou o culpado. – Dessa vez Harry vence a resistência dele e o abraça apertado.

- Você não provoca o mal que lhe fazem. – Tenta conter as lágrimas que brotam de seus próprios olhos. – Era isso que queriam que você pensasse... Assim te enfraqueciam. Você foi a vítima, não o culpado.

O corpo de Draco cede, suas pernas perdendo as forças nessa revolução emocional que o absorve, e os dois logo estão sentados no chão. Os braços do moreno o envolvem, enquanto ele chora como nunca fez em toda a sua vida.

- Era eu... Ele me dizia... Eu o provocava... Eu o seduzia... Precisava aprender a ser forte. – Ele entra em suas lembranças, a imagem do pai abusivo diante dele. – Mas ele se gabava pros amigos do que fazia comigo... Ele ria da inocência que me roubava...

Tudo aquilo dói demais para Harry ouvir. Não se permite remexer nas dolorosas recordações de quem ama, mas sente-se impotente diante delas. O que fazer, o que dizer? Não as entende em sua totalidade, guardadas que estão nas profundezas dessa mente vitimizada. Decide então que o máximo que pode fazer é abraçá-lo, mostrar que alguém o ama de verdade, que nunca o magoará.

- Draco... – Toca seu queixo e faz com que as íris prateadas encarem seu rosto. – Não importa o que lhe disseram. Só acredite nisso que vou te dizer. Te amo...Te amo... Te amo!

- Mas eu não posso ser perdoado. Nem o Weasley... – Tenta represar as lágrimas, um pouco mais calmo.

- Ele mandou te dizer que não pode perdoá-lo, pois você não é culpado. O culpado foi o Voldemort. – Toca seus lábios com um beijo suave. – E você é forte. Suportou tudo que lhe aconteceu e... Resistiu sim à Imperius que o obrigava a me matar.

- Eu só sobrevivi por sua causa. – Seus olhos brilham ao encarar diretamente os orbes verdes. – Aquela noite me consolava quando o corpo e a mente já não agüentavam mais. Era a lembrança dos seus olhos, do seu toque, do seu cheiro.

- ...! – Harry toca o rosto de Draco, o coração batendo forte ao ouvir tais palavras.

- E da minha cabeça não saía àquela música, a nossa música... _Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor... Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque..._ – Fala, sem conseguir represar o que sente.

Os dois se beijam com ardor, ali mesmo, sentados no chão da biblioteca... Estão nos braços um do outro e somente isso importa. Tudo que represavam vem à tona, explodindo em uma profusão de sensações e sentimentos. Dois garotos sofridos, carentes, que têm finalmente o amor que sempre desejaram... O beijo vai ficando mais intenso, conforme toda a imensidão do que sentem um pelo outro se torna realidade, o abraço que os une se aperta, sentindo o calor e tremor que isto lhes causa. A mão de Harry alcançando delicadamente os cabelos loiros e seus dedos passando pelos fios macios. Draco parecendo se agarrar ao moreno temendo que este escape.

- Harry... – O nome de Potter sai em um gemido lânguido e enlevado, os olhos fechados.

- Uhm... Draco... – Harry suspira e se arrepia ao ter o loiro em seus braços.

Harry desce por seu pescoço, percorrendo com beijos delicados. Cada movimento seu deixando a pele de alabastro arrepiada e sensível. Ele está sentado, puxando Draco inteiramente para o seu colo, sentado sobre suas pernas, de frente para si. Volta à boca avermelhada, enquanto seus dedos abrem à camisa branca, descendo então seus lábios e língua, até alcançar o tórax sensual que tanto o enlouquece.

Draco se entrega por inteiro a Harry e projeta a cabeça para trás, deixando sua pele totalmente exposta, à disposição dos beijos intensos e leves mordidas, para então voltar para os lábios que se deliciam com a maciez um do outro.

O loiro passa sua mão sob a malha vermelha que cobre a pele macia que tanto deseja. Devagar começa a puxá-la, até que o beijo é interrompido para que possa livrar-se da peça que o impede de tomar a pele de Harry para si, repetindo os movimentos que o moreno já fizera, provocando a mesma reação.

Os dois estão parcialmente despidos, suas peles se tocando, o calor de seus corpos aumentando, o perfume de ambos se misturando a cada toque, embriagando-os... Malfoy sente que sua excitação se inicia, tornando-o mais fogoso, desejando Potter como nunca, e pode sentir o mesmo vindo da parte dele, a prova de sua ereção sendo sentida pelo loiro em seu colo.

A inexperiência de Harry o deixa nervoso, tenta desabotoar a calça que impede sua mão de tocar o seu loiro, mas treme tanto que não consegue. Draco sorri para ele, estreitando-o ainda mais no abraço.

- Desculpe... – A voz de Harry também treme. – É a minha primeira vez.

- Não é a minha... – Uma amargura transparece em sua voz, igualmente nervosa. – ... Mas é a primeira vez que eu quero.

Harry pára e o observa, tentando compreender a dimensão de suas palavras, mas Draco não quer isso entre eles. Toma seus lábios novamente, fazendo-o esquecer, as mãos percorrem seus corpos, as bocas unidas em um beijo que os faz perder o fôlego. O moreno então começa a se soltar, o nervosismo dando lugar a decisão de fazer dessa primeira vez do loiro... A primeira em que ele realmente deseja... Que seja especial.

Potter se movimenta de forma rápida, fazendo Malfoy se deitar no tapete onde estão sentados, sua língua rapidamente toca e percorre o pescoço alvo, seu tórax e abdômen, gostando das reações que arranca dele. Seu pensamento percorre toda a dor daquelas palavras, desejando provar para ele que há carinho e amor em tudo isso que estão experimentando neste momento. Seus movimentos são feitos com extrema delicadeza, para que o outro sinta como pode ser bom.

- Ahhhmmm... Harry... Eu te desejo... Eu te... – Repentinamente ele pára. A palavra proibida quase lhe saindo da boca.

- Seja meu... Pra sempre... Te amo... Meu amor! – Toma seus lábios com ardor, suas mãos agora mais habilidosas, abrindo sua calça e tocando-o com paixão.

- Aahhhh... Não... Eu... Aaahmmmm! – Os olhos cinza perdidos se fecham, tentando curtir cada momento dessa carícia deliciosa, uma eletricidade passa por seu corpo, arrepiando-o... E ele se entrega... Seu mundo _é_ Harry neste momento e nada mais.

O moreno então se levanta, aquele chão é duro demais para o seu loiro e o que vão fazer têm de ser um momento de imenso prazer, jamais de dor. Estende a mão para ele, ainda confuso, e o puxa para si, tomando-o entre seus braços.

- Quero que tudo seja perfeito neste momento. O chão de uma biblioteca não é o que eu sonhei pra você. – Beija-o novamente.

E assim, entre beijos e abraços, os dois sobem as escadas, parando diante da porta de um quarto, impecavelmente arrumado, com uma enorme cama. Harry começa a levá-lo para dentro, de olhos fechados, mas rapidamente o loiro percebe onde estão entrando.

- Não! Aqui não! – Faz o movimento para sair, mas o moreno fica olhando para ele, ainda em seus braços.

- Draco... – Harry vê pavor em seus olhos.

- Eu não quero aqui! Aqui não. Por favor... Harry... Eu te imploro. – O loiro pede choroso.

- Calma! Vamos onde você quiser... – Passa a mão em seu rosto, secando com o polegar uma lágrima que já surgira em seu olho, falando carinhosamente com ele. – Só não fica assim.

Andam devagar até o quarto ao lado, claramente preparado para hóspedes, a cama de dossel, com as cortinas tênues fechadas. Potter as abre devagar, sentando na cama e em seguida estende a mão para o seu amado, ainda um pouco abalado pela experiência de alguns instantes atrás.

- Vem... – Chama o loiro de forma doce, olhando-o com carinho.

Draco se senta ao lado do rapaz de olhos de esmeralda, que percorrem todo o seu corpo, sentindo um leve arrepio quando as mãos delicadas tocam sua pele branca. Devagar seu corpo vai sendo empurrado, logo estando sobre as macias almofadas, envolvido pelas cobertas fofas, engolido por um momento de antecipação, quando sua calça vai sendo retirada bem devagar.

O loiro olha para o lado e vê que o moreno está se despindo também, permitindo que o veja por completo... A inocência da primeira vez de Harry, sendo obscurecida pelo desejo em seus olhos tão intensos.

- Você é lindo! – Harry sussurra, olhando-o ternamente, para então tocar com delicadeza seu rosto em uma doce carícia.

Draco morde o lábio inferior, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. É como se Harry soubesse exatamente o que fazer para que se sentisse especial. Vê que ele logo se deita ao seu lado, beijando delicadamente seu rosto todo, passando a mão por seus cabelos, parecendo querer conhecer cada contorno de seus traços.

- Você nunca mais vai sofrer. – Beija-o levemente nas pálpebras. – Vou te dar todo o amor do mundo e mais um pouco... Quero que sempre se sinta especial em meus braços. Sou só seu e você é todo meu.

- Não falei que você é um tolo romântico? Mas... Aahhmm! – O toque de Harry em seu membro o faz esquecer qualquer ironia que iria fazer. Só deseja mais e mais. – Eu te...

A boca inexperiente deposita beijos no pescoço e então passa a percorrer o corpo do loiro, devagar, apreciando cada pedacinho, tendo um cuidado ímpar. Desce sem pressa e chega aos mamilos, circulando o da direita com a língua, arrancando gemidos deliciosos de Draco e isso apenas o instiga a continuar, desejoso de ouvir mais...

- Ahm... – Draco ofega, arqueando de leve, ficando mais excitado.

- Hummm... – Harry chega ao umbigo, circundando-o, finalizando sua viagem ao chegar ao membro de Draco, que é envolvido devagar por sua boca.

O loiro geme alto, o calor daquela boca o arrepia, fazendo agarrar as almofadas sob sua cabeça com tanta força a ponto de ouvir o som do tecido cedendo em um rasgo. Aquela sensação não poderia ser descrita em palavras, mesmo que quisesse, toma conta de todo o seu ser. Fortes gemidos saem de seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto a língua surpreendentemente habilidosa percorre todo o seu órgão, levando quase ao êxtase absoluto...

- ...! – Harry pára quando percebe que o orgasmo dele está próximo, instigando-o a esperar, desejar... Querer ainda mais.

- Ha-Harry? – Draco sussurra, abrindo os olhos cinza, internamente frustrado por ele ter parado.

O moreno sorri, vendo os olhos desejosos de Draco. Seria muito rápido... Rápido demais se continuasse... E seu loiro merece o maior prazer de sua vida. Prazer _com_ amor, como nunca experimentara antes. Vira-o então de bruços, suas nádegas sendo uma tentação, que não pode suportar, por isso as mordisca lentamente.

- Ai... – O moreno solta uma risadinha marota com a reação dele.

Harry deita-se junto de Draco, ao seu lado, e encosta a testa na dele. Os olhos tão próximos que podem perceber cada nuance da cor um do outro... E enxergar muito além disso.

Novamente seus lábios se encontram e Harry então começa a percorrer suas costas com a língua, reconhecendo todo o seu corpo, seu sabor, seu aroma. Desce da nuca, percorrendo o caminho por suas espáduas, a curva de sua coluna, a elevação de suas nádegas e...

- Ah! Não faz isso! – Draco fica corado, fazendo com que Harry volte a se aproximar de seu rosto, beijando-o delicadamente.

- Ficou envergonhado? – O loiro ouve a pergunta, mas nada responde, apenas fecha os olhos e então sente que Harry se deita sobre seu corpo, encaixando-se como se eles tivessem sido criados para se complementarem dessa forma.

- Você me quer? Diz pra mim, eu quero ouvir. – Sussurra enrouquecido no ouvido dele.

- Eu te... Quero. – A voz saindo fraca, quase imperceptível.

Harry olha para os lados e vê em cima do criado-mudo um óleo perfumado e sorri. Isso vai servir a seus propósitos e sem demora pega o frasco, abrindo-o, para em seguida untar seus dedos, o perfume de amêndoa se espalhando pelo ambiente. Toca o loiro, circulando sua entrada, penetrando-o delicadamente com o indicador, sempre atento as reações do amado, fazendo movimentos circulares, ofegando só por sentir o calor de Draco.

- Ahh... Draco... – Geme o moreno, ofegante.

- Harry... Por favor... – O loiro se exaspera, sentindo dois dedos em seu interior. Correntes elétricas percorrem seu corpo e ele anseia mais... Muito mais do que aquilo!

Ao ver as reações de Draco, a forma como ele ondula os quadris de encontro a seus dedos e pede por mais o enlouquece. Retira-se dele e usa um pouco mais do óleo, cobrindo todo o seu membro, que já pulsa devido ao desejo, se deitando sobre o amado, se encaixando entre as pernas que se abrem para melhor acomodá-lo.

Muito devagar, Harry vai penetrando-o. Percebe que Draco sente certa dor, porém muito menos do que esperava, mas fazendo o máximo para tornar esse difícil início o mais prazeroso possível, cobrindo-o de beijos... E sorri, sentindo como logo as ondas de prazer fazem o corpo que o recebe fazer pressão em espasmos deliciosos, que o excitam mais ainda.

Devagar seus movimentos vão aumentando de intensidade, chegando ao segundo ponto de resistência, já entregues que estão a todo o prazer deste momento. Harry coloca uma das mãos, com dificuldade, debaixo do corpo de Draco, envolvendo-lhe o pênis, acariciando-o, gostando dos gemidos que arranca dele, enquanto mais um momento de dor é superado pelo grande prazer que vem em seguida.

- Ahhh... Draco, você é... Tão quente! – As palavras são sussurradas, saindo num misto de sensualidade, inocência e prazer.

- Harry... Uhmmmm... Mais... – Draco está entorpecido, as ondas de prazer mais fortes a cada instante.

Os dois gemem intensamente, envolvidos por toda a força dessas sensações. Perdem-se nisso tudo... Na maciez de seus corpos, neste prazer imenso e no orgasmo que chega para os dois quase ao mesmo tempo, depositando sobre a cama as marcas de algo muito maior do que sexo.

Eles então se deitam, um ao lado do outro, cansados, mas ainda excitados com tudo que acontecera. Harry volta a tomar seus lábios, com mais força do que antes, sendo correspondido na mesma medida, quer dar ao seu loiro o mesmo prazer que tivera, a mesma sensação de êxtase que seu corpo lhe proporcionara.

- Draco... Eu te quero! – Os olhos cinza o olham com surpresa. Não esperava que... Nunca ninguém... Apenas Harry Potter poderia fazer isso por ele. Somente alguém que o ame demais.

- Então... Vem pra mim. – Fecha os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar que pode estar sentindo tudo isso, que pode ter ficado excitado só por ouvir aquelas palavras... Aquela declaração. Seu coração batendo forte, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Harry senta-se sobre ele, esfregando-se delicadamente sobre seu membro já excitado, causando-lhe espasmos de prazer. O moreno se inclinando para ele, beijando seus lábios e depois voltando aos seus movimentos. Logo guia o membro rijo e umedecido de sêmen para sua entrada, sentindo-se ser penetrado, seu gemido de dor fazendo Draco abrir os olhos, preocupado.

- Harry... – Chama, fitando-o, suas mãos na cintura dele... Vendo o momento em que a expressão do outro rapidamente passa de dor intensa para extremo prazer.

Draco pode perceber como o corpo virgem resiste a aceitá-lo, mas rapidamente o acolhe, demonstrando-lhe todo prazer e calor com que seu membro é envolvido, o jovem bruxo subindo e descendo em movimentos que o enlouquecem. Toca então no membro do moreno, túrgido de prazer, pedindo pelo carinho de seus dedos e passa então a estimulá-lo, o movimento dos dois aumentando de ritmo, fazendo-os fechar os olhos, sentindo cada partícula de prazer que passa por seus corpos.

- Ahh... Harry... Uhmmmmm... – Draco geme, sentindo um prazer ímpar, o calor daquele corpo o enlouquecendo.

O moreno lança sua cabeça para trás, aumentando ainda mais seus movimentos, sentindo que não agüenta mais tantas sensações, deixando seu sêmen sobre o abdômen do loiro, que rapidamente chega ao orgasmo à visão do seu prazer.

Neste momento de puro êxtase, Draco olha para além da cama e, no canto do quarto vê a figura alta, de cabelos longos platinados, seus olhos de reprovação o observando da escuridão. Puxa então Harry para si e o abraça com força, fechando os olhos para que os olhos de esmeralda não possam ver o medo nos seus.

Harry sente toda a maravilhosa sensação do desejo que os dois têm neste momento, mas percebe que algo rapidamente perturba o seu loiro quando este o puxa, abraça-o com força, percebendo que seus olhos fechados escondem novamente os seus segredos mais íntimos. Faz um movimento para deitar-se na cama e o traz para si, protetoramente.

O moreno está deitado, olhando para o alto da cama, querendo afastar todos os fantasmas que assombram estes olhos que adora. Draco, aninhado ao corpo dele, de lado, está agarrado a si como se temesse perdê-lo, aconchega a cabeça em seu ombro, escondendo o rosto, e ele o abraça forte, a fim de confortá-lo.

- Eles nunca mais vão te fazer sofrer. – Os olhos cinza se abrem.

- Harry... – A palavra proibida fica presa em seus lábios... Para ele é impossível dizer. Sabe o quanto Potter gostaria de ouvir, tão romântico como é, mas não consegue... Não depois de tudo.

- Eu sei... Você me ama. – Sorri, demonstrando entender a dificuldade que tem com a palavra 'amor'.

Os dois se beijam novamente e Draco sente um grande prazer com isso. Ama tanto Harry Potter e sabe que é amado. O beijo se desfaz e seus olhos devagar se fecham, entregando-se ao sono, finalmente sentindo-se feliz.

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

É o fim!! Puxa, nem eu acredito que terminei! Mas já estou sentindo falta... E antes que me cobrem as diversas coisas não resolvidas no texto... Zen 2 já está sendo planejada e vamos ver os Weiss indo até a terra dos nossos bruxos favoritos. Aguardem.

Finalmente minha super amiga **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** vê seu presente totalmente na net e sei que já está ansiosa pela continuação... Que também será sua, amore. Agradeço também a minha beta **Yume Vy**, que me agüentou e tem me agüentado nos últimos tempos, pois sem seu esforço essa fic não estaria aqui... Finalizada.

Agradeço de coração o review da minha querida **Ana Granger Potter**, mas estendendo esse carinho a todos que leram e por alguma razão não deixaram comentário.

Espero que tenham gostado...

30 de Junho de 2008

08:30 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
